Muriendo por tu Amor
by Aiko Granger
Summary: Parece que todo ha cambiado, por lo menos para Hermione. Harry es otro después de sus viajes y ahora busca a Hermione para reconciliarce. ¿Seguirá Muriendo por su Amor?
1. Default Chapter

**Capítulo I**

El peso de ella recaía sobre su hombro y un cosquilleo seguido de una pesadez recorría todo el brazo derecho, permaneció inmóvil para evitar que ella se alejara de él. Le gustaba estar tan cerca de ella, sentir su calor y oler su cabello. Aspiró fuertemente. Alzó su vista, el cielo completamente teñido de un azul claro que parecía estar en contra con lo que sentía en ese mismo momento en su interior. Tristeza, angustia, su corazón roto en pequeños pedazos, mismos pedazos como si fuesen de un jarrón de porcelana arrojado de la torre más alta del castillo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, imposibles de reconstruir.

- Es increíble lo que siento – continuaba diciendo la castaña, recargada en Harry – Nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz

Hermione lo miró y sonrió ampliamente, Harry no pudo más que sonreírle de regreso con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, empuñando fuertemente sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

- Prométeme que no se lo dirás a Ron, por ahora...

- Yo…

- Prométemelo – le obligó a mirarle fijamente, pero sintiendo como si su mirada quemara, retiró su vista de ella para fijarla en un par de lechuzas que trasladaban un pesado cargamento.

- Confía en mí

- Te lo agradezco – se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla cariñosamente - eventualmente se lo diré, pero no ahora. Sabes como es él, comenzaría a burlarse.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya era hora de devolverte el favor

- ¿Quiere decir que sólo porque te ayudé antes me ayudarás esta vez, Potter? - dijo, enjarrando sus manos a la cintura al tiempo que sonreía sarcásticamente y alzaba una ceja.

Harry lo pensó por varios segundos, ¡Por supuesto que no la ayudaría! ¿Qué loco ayudaría a la chica que quiere para estar con otro? Absolutamente no. Pero él no podía decirle que no, todo lo que quería para ella era verla feliz y si eso la haría feliz pues entonces que fuera así.

Forzó una tímida sonrisa mirando fijamente una flor.

- Por supuesto… eres mi mejor amiga – alzó su vista hacia los bellos ojos de la castaña y haciendo un esfuerzo por no retirarlos, sonrió ampliamente – y deseo lo mejor para ti.

Harry regresaba de los terrenos hacia el castillo con la mirada baja y pateando distraídamente una piedra. ¿En qué demonios se había metido? Guardar un secreto como ese le dolía en lo más profundo. El verano había sido un tormento para él, debió habérselo dicho al término del sexto curso pero cuando notó que Edward Konner estaba rondando a Hermione y que ella platicaba tímidamente con él todo sus ánimos se fueron al carajo. Ella nunca podría fijarse en alguien como él, seguramente alguien inteligente como Konner era el indicado para su amiga.

- ¡Te he estado buscando! Recuerda que Neville nos ayudaría con Herbología, por suerte accedió a que nos ayudaría más tarde ¿Pero dónde has estado? – dijo el pelirrojo al ver entrar a su amigo por el cuadro.

- Tranquilo – sonrió débilmente – no lo olvidé, sólo que encontré a Hermione cuando regresaba de con Hagrid y…

- ¡Uh, Hermione! – exclamó Ron golpeando levemente el brazo al ojiverde.

- Nada de eso, Ron, sólo platicamos… sólo platicamos.

- Eres un cobarde ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?.

- No lo haré, Ron – dijo Harry avanzando hacia las escaleras de los chicos con la intención de ir a darse una buena ducha, poder dormir por largo tiempo y tratar de olvidarse un poco de todo aquel asunto.

Ron lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo y le hizo girar.

- No podrás guardarlo para siempre, tendrás que decírselo algún día.

- Y ese día nunca llegará, tenlo por seguro.

- Bien parece que no eres un Gryffindor – le miró burlonamente dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y conduciéndolo a las escaleras – yo podría ayudarte.

- No necesito tu ayuda, porque definitivamente no lo haré – y antes de que Ron se atreviera a decir algo más, agregó – y es mi última palabra.

- La mía también, y es mi palabra contra la tuya.

Al darse la vuelta sonrió sin que Harry se diera cuenta. Cuando el ojiverde fue a pasar el verano en La Madriguera se dio cuenta que algo raro pasaba con su amigo, y las dudas se esclarecieron al percatarse del nerviosismo y la atenta manera con la que trataba a Hermione; y era exactamente como Ginny solía comportarse con él. Le asombró que una noche Harry se lo confesara, se veía tan ansioso y desesperado, que era difícil entender que se tratara del mago que derrotó al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos quien se viera tan indefenso ante esa situación. Él era Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo, y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudar a ese cabeza hueca.

-Nos vemos más tarde, chicos.

Ambos observaron a la castaña abandonar el Gran Comedor y con gran prisa desapareció por las grandes puertas que custodian su entrada.

- ¿Y ahora qué se trae? No crees que últimamente ha estado…

- No – le interrumpió Harry mirando su desayuno.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Cómo sabes que a Hermione no le sucede nada?

- Vamos, Ron. Soy su amigo, y sé que no le ocurre nada.

- Yo también soy su amigo – dijo Ron después de beberse por completo el jugo de calabaza, y agregó tornando los ojos – o hay algo que tú sabes y que yo deba saber, pero que Hermione no quiere que yo lo sepa, porque sabe que si yo sé lo que tú sabes yo…

- Basta, me mareas - dijo, sin poder contener una risa.

Ron comenzó a reír al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento, Fred y George inventaron una nueva golosina – explicó el pelirrojo – mientras los masticas, dices cosas que en verdad son innecesarias, lo complicas todo. Lo probaron tantas veces en Percy y en Ginny, que creo terminó por contagiármelo aún sin probarlas.

-Supongo que debo andarme con cuidado – dijo Harry, con intención de dar por terminado el tema de Hermione, y lo logró.

-No te preocupes por ello, desde que ese par se graduó, todo el colegio ha estado más seguro, nadie quería ser su conejillo de indias.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Pero ten cuidado – le advirtió Ron, bajando la voz al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus libros para levantarse de la mesa – ese nuevo invento viene en dos presentaciones: Golosinas y Polvo, dicen que será un éxito.

-Ya lo creo que sí.

A pocos metros de abandonar el Gran Comedor una hermosa chica rubia, se acercaba a ellos junto con una chica pelirroja, platicaban amenamente, Ginny parecía ser no menos de cinco centímetros más alta que aquella chica rubia, no se notaba la diferencia.

A Harry le parecía extrañamente familiar su sonrisa y su mirada, se sorprendió enormemente al darse cuenta que la chica lo saludaba.

- ¿Qué tal el verano, Harry?

La reconoció al instante, Luna Lovegood, la excéntrica Ravenclaw había dado un cambio de trescientos sesenta grados. No podía negarlo, ahora se encontraba mucho más linda y con los pies en la tierra, por así decirlo.

- Te ves muy linda, Luna – Hasta el propio Harry se sorprendió de tal atrevimiento, pero pensó que fue bien el haberlo dicho, pues causó una gran satisfacción a la rubia.

- Bueno, quise darme un pequeño cambio, nada drástico – lo dijo con gran naturalidad que Harry creyó que de verdad a esa chica no era nada vanidosa - ¿De verdad me veo bien? – preguntó en tono confidencial acercándose a Harry.

- ¡Por supuesto!

La sonrisa de Luna se amplió aún más.

- Todo gracias a mi pequeña zanahoria – giró hacia Ginny que platicaba con un chico de su mismo curso de Hufflepuff y la atrajo hacia ella tomándola por el brazo- fue ella quien propuso un pequeño cambio. Bueno, Harry, siento dejarte aquí pero debo ir a con Hagrid a preguntarle sobre unas criaturas mágicas que se rumora han visto al sur de Francia, en un bosque lleno de criaturas salvajes.

Al decir aquello salió disparada hacia Hagrid entusiasmada, quizá se había equivocado, seguía siendo la misa Luna Lovegood que había conocido. Salió del Gran Comedor luego de despedirse de Ginny para encontrarse a un Rojo bastante sonrojado en los pasillos.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué has desaparecido así del Gran Comedor?

- Vamos, llegamos tarde a Adivinación- le evitó Ron aún con sus mejillas de un tono rosa.

- Hoy, niños míos, trabajaremos con su libro – la gran parte de la clase bufó – ábranlo en la página 35, como dice ahí: muchos métodos adivinatorios se crearon en la antigua Mesopotamia hace más de cuatro mil años, eran practicados por sacerdotes que estudiaban el movimiento de los planetas y astros. Algunos adivinos buscaban información acerca de acontecimientos futuros entrando en estados de trance y pidiendo ayuda a los espíritus.

"En la antigua Grecia y Roma habían dos niveles de Adivinación ¿Alguien puede decirme cuáles eran? – la Profesora Trelawney buscaba alguna mano en el aire, decepcionada tuvo que escoger a algún alumno - ¿Qué tal usted, Señor Weasley?"

Ron buscó ayuda de parte de Harry, sin embargo no la encontró.

- ¿La Alta y la Baja? – la clase entera comenzó a reír, pero la Profesora no se mostraba contenta, sólo por una vez quisiera que ese chico respondiera acertadamente a sus preguntas.

- Adivinos profesionales y muy bien entrenados, que trabajaban para el gobierno, y.. adivinos corrientes, que decían la buenaventura a todo el que pudiera pagarles.

- En esa entra perfectamente la profesora – comentó Ron por lo bajo, logrando unas risas disimuladas de Harry y Neville.

- El Adivino más valorado en Grecia era el Oráculo de Delfos, deberán hacer una redacción acerca de él, aproximadamente de dos pergaminos, y medio pergamino acerca de las "Artes Mánticas" tema que veremos la próxima clase. El tiempo restante es suyo – y enseguida desapareció tras unas cortinas de seda color roja como la misma sangre.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a la Profesora? – les preguntó Neville al salir del aula.

- No lo sé, pero ha sido la clase más fascinante que he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro – dos horas libres, lo que implica dos horas sin adivinación, dos horas sin Trelawney y dos horas sin ese penetrante olor a incienso.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Seamus quien los venía escuchando atrás de ellos – la clase hubiera sido perfecta sin esos deberes.

- Por mucho que haya sido fascinante, no les parece que… ¿La profesora se encontraba rara?

- Oh, vamos, Harry, aún parece que no terminas de conocer a la loca esa – comentó Ron dirigiéndose a los Terrenos con prisa– deja de preocuparte, quizá tuvo que hacer algo importante, como limpiar su ojo interior.

- Seguramente esta clase les encantara – dijo Hagrid delante de un gran bulto tapado por sábanas blancas. Las caras de los Gryffindor y Slytherin no eran más que de curiosidad y entusiasmo.

- No ha llegado Hermione - susurró inquieto Harry a Ron, mirando a sus alrededores en busca de la castaña.

- Tranquilo, Harry, seguramente tuvo algún percance, una lesión en su cerebro, por ejemplo.

- Ron, hoy te encuentro muy sarcástico.

- Estas criaturas que tengo detrás de mí, son unas conocidas metáforas del triunfo sobre la adversidad ¿Alguien sabe de que estoy hablando?

- Del Fénix – dijo una voz agitada – que… consigue sobreponerse a una calamidad o recuperarse de un fracaso se dice que ha "renacido de sus propias cenizas". Los Fénix arden en llamas más o menos cada quinientos años reduciéndose en sus cenizas y para después renacer de estas mismas.

- ¡Exacto, Hermione! Diez puntos, en la antigua Mitología Griega y Egipcia este ciclo de muerte y renacimiento se relacionaba con el del Sol, que "moría" cada noche y dejaba el mundo en tinieblas para "renacer" al día siguiente.

- ¿Por qué has llegado tarde? – preguntó Harry colocándose a su lado.

- ¿De dónde llegaste? No me digas que has vuelto a las andadas con ese Giratiempo - el pelirojo no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada atónita.

- Por supuesto que no – exclamó Hermione mirándole a los ojos – tuve un contratiempo en la biblioteca.

- ¿Alguien puede decirme cuál es la habilidad principal de esta ave?- Hagrid interrumpió al trío, lo cual Harry no estuvo muy feliz de que lo hiciera. Una sensación cálida en el estómago nació en él, comenzando imaginarse terribles escenas entre Hermione y Konner.

- Vamos, Harry – le alentó Hermione.

- Puede curar graves heridas con sus lágrimas - dijo, malhumorado y sin ánimo alguno.

- Muy bien, Harry, cinco puntos ¿Alguna más?

Esta vez la mano de Hermione fue la que se alzó en el aire con sorprendete rapidez que por poco golpea a Neville en el rostro.

-Da poder a las varitas con las plumas de su cola.

La clase transcurrió normal, excepto por el pequeño incidente que le ocurrió a Draco al tratar de arrancarle una pluma a su Fénix ocasionando pérdida de puntos a su casa.

- ¡Pero qué bobada! Arrancarle una pluma a un Fénix… -exclamaba molesta la castaña en compañía de Harry y Ron hacia la Sala Común.

- Deja de martirizarte, no fue a ti a quien trataron de arrancarle una pluma – le dijo Ron fastidiado.

- Por suerte no tiene – bromeó Harry.

- Ya lo creo – Ron se acercó a Harry y le susurró por lo bajo – A ti te encantaría que tuviera.

Harry se volvió hacia otro lado y aparentó no haber escuchado nada.

- Por cierto, Hermione – el rostro de Ron se tornó rosado – bueno… me preguntaba si… podrías ayudarnos esta noche con la asignatura de Pociones, quiero decir…

- ¿He escuchado bien? – preguntó asombrada Hermione.

Las orejas de Ron se tornaron rojas y bufó con hastío, sabía muy bien que Hermione no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hacer mofa de él.

- ¡Oye! Que he dicho "ayudarnos", no ayudarme. Harry también tiene problemas.

- No me inmiscuyas en tus asuntos.

- ¡Oh, Ron! Por supuesto que… - comenzaba entusiasmada, pero de pronto su rostro cambió - Lo siento, no puedo esta noche. Tengo planes.

- ¿Planes? – inquirió Harry bruscamente, tanto que Ron soltó una pequeña risa.

- Si, Hermione ¿Planes? ¿Algún galán del que no nos has platicado? – dijo intencionalmente para examinar la reacción de Harry

Ambos se sonrojaron. A Harry le hervía la sangre el simple hecho de pensarlo.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién se fijaría en alguien como yo? – el rostro de Hermione enrojeció aún más, tratando de no verse descubierta ante esa posibilidad.

- Estoy seguro que debe haber más de uno, estoy completamente seguro – el pelirrojo sonreía abiertamente - ¿No es cierto, Harry?

Mataría al pelirrojo, lo descuartizaría, lo mutilaría o por lo menos le daría una lección. Enseguida notó la atenta mirada de Hermione sobre él, su cuerpo aumentaba en calor, como si estuviera a un par de kilómetros del sol.

- Claro, Hermione. Eres muy linda… ¿P-por qué no? – al decirlo sintió sus piernas temblar y la sonrisa de Ron sólo aumentaba.

- Y mira que debes de sentirte extremadamente halagada, te lo dice un experto, el rompe-corazones de Hogwarts.

- Oh, vamos, sólo lo dicen porque son mis amigos.

- Claro que no, y permíteme corregirte pero somos tus MEJORES amigos – dijo recalcando la penúltima palabra y más serio agregó – en verdad, Hermione, Harry está en lo cierto, los veo más tarde, chicos.

Ron caminó hasta desaparecer por un pasillo al dar vuelta a la izquierda, se quedaron solos, frente al aula de Historia de la Magia. Hermione le dirigió una mirada y comenzaron a avanzar en silencio. Al llegar a la Sala Común, Hermione se disponía a subir hacia su habitación pero dio media vuelta para encararse con Harry.

-Lo que has dicho antes…

-Es únicamente la verdad – Hermione le sonrió.

- Gracias

Harry no entendía su agradecimiento, cuando iba a preguntárselo Hermione le explicó – por ayudarme, por entenderme, por creer siempre en mí, por estar junto a mí y por ser mi fiel confidente.

-Te lo he dicho antes, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Sus rostros se acercaban lentamente y el corazón de Harry parecía apunto de explotar, sintiendo el cálido aroma que no lo dejaba pensar, sólo en sus suaves labios y nada más. Cuando parecía que ese momento por fin iba a llegar, su voz lo hizo volver a la realidad y cerca del oído la chica le susurró alegremente.

-Saldré con él, será esta noche. ¡Es una cita!

Su mente se bloqueó y su corazón se congeló sintiéndose estúpido y miserable.


	2. Una Estaca Clavada en el Corazón

_Nota/KG: Antes de comenzar con la segunda parte del Fict quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad (Aunque de verdad quisiera U) pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros y que nos ató a este fantástico mundo._

**Capítulo II**

-¿Quieres quitar esa cara? – decía Ron por tercera vez en menos de dos minutos – Arruinas mi desayuno, y tu maldito humor me está contagiando.

Ginny miró fijamente a Harry, quien removía su desayuno de lado a lado y golpeaba la mesa con la punta de los dedos exasperado. Y él notó la mirada marrón sobre él, pero poco le importó. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? Toda la noche estuvo en vela, pensando que lo mejor para él era olvidarse de Hermione, ella merecía a alguien mejor, a alguien de su nivel, que compartiera los mismos gustos y pudieran discutir esos temas de interés hasta el cansancio. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sea que hubiera hecho Konner con Hermione anoche. Le hervía la sangre tan sólo de imaginar que ese canalla se atreviera tan sólo a tocarle un pelo a la castaña.

-Harry, ¿Qué te…

- Un mal día – dijo de golpe sin dejar que Ginny terminara de hablar. La miró con dureza como advirtiéndole que no diría ni una palabra más.

-Es todo tuyo – dijo la pelirroja a su hermano, lanzándole una mirada de indignación a Harry. Tomó sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde Luna ya la estaba esperando. Ron lamentó su suerte, con el humor que se cargaba el ojiverde dudaba mucho que saliera ileso ése día. A él le pasaba algo. No le gustaba meterse en los asuntos de los demás y por ello siempre trataba de mantenerse al margen de las cosas aparentando que no se daba cuenta de nada. Pero no le gustaba nada ver tan acongojado a su amigo.

Bufó al terminar su desayuno, y al voltear hacia las puertas del gran comedor vio a Hermione dirigiéndose hacia ellos, más contenta de lo normal, lo que llevó a fruncir el ceño.

-Buenos días, chicos – saludó Hermione con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su sonrojado rostro. La mirada de intriga de Ron la obligó a carraspear con cierta incomodidad y tomó asiento a lado de un tenso Harry.

- Demasiado buenos diría yo, por lo que veo - comentó Ron a propósito, no sin antes dirigirle una rápida mirada a Harry, quien se mantenía impasible frente a ellos.

Y vaya que era difícil aparentar tanta serenidad cuando por dentro sentía que le quemaba el estómago, trataba de controlar la respiración que pedía a gritos salir como lo haría un toro enfurecido. Decenas de imágenes de Hermione y Konner se agolpaban en su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, y le parecía absurdo que no pudiera controlarse.

Se levantó de golpe, tan rápido que hizo sobresaltar a sus amigos.

- Demonios, olvidé algo en el dormitorio. Los veo más tarde.

Salió del Gran Comedor como alma que lleva el diablo, golpeando en los hombros a algunos alumnos que pasaban por su lado, ganándose así unos cuántos insultos pero él siguió su marcha sin detenerse en lo más mínimo. Creyó necesaria esa excusa para librarse de un atormentante martirio, él era la única persona en quien confiaba Hermione y seguramente querrá contarle la fascinante cita que tuvo con ese engreído y él no tenía ni el más mínimo interés de saber lo ocurrido en su estúpida cita.

Hermione lo había seguido con la mirada hasta verlo salir. Inmediatamente su vista se fijó en el pelirrojo buscando alguna respuesta.

-No me preguntes a mí - anunció encogiendo sus hombros.

-De la manera más atenta te voy a pedir que la próxima vez que abandones el Gran Comedor de esa manera me avises para salir contigo – le reclamaba Ron un poco molesto – ¡Hermione me sofocaba con sus preguntas! – se aclaró la voz y habló con la voz más aguda que tenía – "¿Qué le pasa a Harry? ¿Qué le has hecho?, lo conozco muy bien y el mentía" Te digo, hombre, avísame la próxima vez. Te juro que estaba apunto de arrojarle la ensalada de manzana en su rostro. Y el resto del día no hizo más que culparme.

- El día terminó por fortuna ¿No? - dijo, sacándose la camisa con rapidez y aventando sus anteojos a la cama. Se colocó la parte superior del pijama y le sonrió a Ron con descaro- Buenas noches

- Te estás comportando como un verdadero idiota - escupió por fin Ron, dándole la espalda a su amigo. Escuchó un gruñido y supo que había dado en el clavo.

- No se de que demonios hablas.

-¡Claro que sabes de qué hablo! – exclamó en voz alta sin miramiento, por fortuna sus compañeros de cuarto aún seguían en la sala común terminando sus deberes – Por poco y echas a perder la poción Embellecedora que tanto trabajo nos había costado y todo por no seguir las instrucciones de Hermione, mandaste a volar a la loca de Trelawney, le replicaste a la profesora McGonagall – dijo a la vez que contaba con sus dedos - ¡Ah, y por si fuera poco! Hoy casi te dan con dos bludgers, perdiste la snitch seis veces y chocaste conmigo al volar y por tu bien espero que no brote ningún moretón. No se tú, pero yo a eso le llamo comportarse como un idiota.

-¿Es todo? ¿Has terminado? - Ron abría y cerraba la boca sorprendido por la actitud tan inmadura de Harry que no pudo decir nada- Bien, eso creía – Lo miró por última vez y le alzó las cejas en señal de triunfo y le cerró el dosel en las narices.

-¡Ah, no! En todo el día no hemos hablado, nos has ignorado a mí y a Hermione, es hora de aclarar unos puntos importantes – dijo abriendo los doseles.

-O te duermes, o yo mismo te dejo inconsciente para que de una buena vez cierres la boca.

-Sé que no te atreverías – dijo Ron con una sonrisa y sentándose en su cama, frente a Harry.

- Sólo… - se detuvo, con la mirada afligida. Ron tenía razón, pero habían sido esos endemoniados impulsos de ahorcar a Konner que nacían cada que miraba los ojos de Hermione irradiando felicidad, le martirizaba saber de primeras que él no era la causa de esa alegría que brotaba hasta por sus poros - …déjame dormir, quieres.

-De acuerdo, Harry, sólo hazme caso… tú mismo te estas dañando, y no sólo a ti.

-Buenas noches.

Harry cerró los doseles de su cama de nuevo, sus ojos también se cerraron al instante disponiéndose a dormir pero sin saber que las palabras de Ron no lo dejarían tomar el sueño.

La segunda semana de clases había transcurrido normal, tan normal como el odio de Snape hacia los Gryffindor. Harry aprovechaba la tarde libre de labores escolares y libre de castigos, caminando alrededor del lago con las manos en los bolsillos y pateando las piedras que estorbaban su camino.

Sintió pasos detrás de él, pero no se molestó en voltear pues sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, reconocía ese caminar y esa placentera fragancia que estaba muy seguro podría distinguir a cientos de metros de distancia. Apresuró el paso aún sabiendo que la debía enfrentar.

Había sido un cobarde toda la semana, cuando había la oportunidad se escondía de Hermione, pretextos decía cuando cruzaba palabra con ella y ahora se sentía acorralado.

-Harry – El chico seguía avanzando mientras la castaña le hablaba con insistencia – Harry…

Harry simplemente no se detenía.

-¡Harry! – gritó Hermione impaciente, le molestaba bastante el ser ignorada y Harry lo sabía.

El chico de los anteojos dio media vuelta y detuvo su mirada en el lago, aún con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Sabes muy bien que eso me molesta – le enfrentó Hermione tratando de ser lo más amable posible con él. No quería tener ningún arrebato, por miedo a no solucionar las cosas.

-No te entiendo

-A lo que has hecho toda esta semana, Harry ¡Mírame!- exclamó esta vez bastante molesta, era imposible hablar con él cuando no le miraba a los ojos.

Harry miró el hombro de su amiga, ella lo estaba intimidando y mucho. Se sentía pequeño cuando Hermione tenía motivos para enojarse con él, el silencio de la castaña le quemaba por dentro así que la miró a los ojos con timidez.

Había extrañado ver su rostro con detenimiento, justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora, sus bellos ojos y sus exquisitos labios lo estaban provocando, pero no debía cometer ninguna estupidez.

-¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

Sólo por poseer una belleza angelical no se dejaría acobardar tan fácilmente

-¿De qué diablos hablas? - los últimos días había pensado en que quizá si él actuaba como un cerdo con ella, podría ganarse el enojo de Hermione y con ello, ganar espacio y tiempo para darse a la idea de que ellos eran simplemente amigos.

- ¿Disculpa?

Por un momento Harry quiso reír, parecía un juego de preguntas. Pero se mantuvo firme ante la seria mirada que Hermione le dedicaba.

- Me has evitado como a la peste toda esta semana y no me vengas con que no ocurre nada porque te conozco lo suficiente - Hermione suspiró con pesadumbre, jugando con sus manos nerviosamente. Intentó pasar saliva pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía - Me has rechazado y es bastante obvio, incluso para los profesores.

- Creo que estás siendo un poco paranoica – Harry la miró seriamente y Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás negando y para sonriendo con cinismo.

- ¿Sabes qué? Está bien - alzó las mano en señal de derrota, dándole la razón a sabiendas de que algo le pasaba a su amigo - Sigue actuando como un estúpido, y cuando te pase la fiebre… hablaremos como personas civilizadas.

Sin decir más, Hermione se dio la vuelta hacia el castillo. Harry sintió una punzada fuerte en el estómago y no se atrevió a mirarla pues sabía que correría hacia ella a pedirle disculpas, pero era algo que no haría por el momento.

-Tranquilízate, Harry – le decía Neville temeroso, Harry abrió la puerta fuertemente sin fijarse que había golpeado sin querer a Seamus con ella y ahora se sobaba su frente.

-¡Demonios! - se quejó Seamus.

-Dean, llama a Ron – De pronto vio volar una cosa verde frente a Seamus que pegó contra la pared y cayó al suelo lentamente – ¡Trevor! – corrió hacia él y lo tomó con cuidado en sus manos - Controla un poco tu magia, ¿Quieres?

Enseguida el tintero que Dean estaba por guardar se rompió en mil pedazos, manchando su cara entera y la camisa por completo de azul. La carcajada de Seamus resonó en la habitación.

-Estoy seguro que con un baño de agua caliente se me quitará, en cambio tú llevaras con la frente en alto ese gran chichón que no tardará en salir – ahora quien rió fue Dean.

-Dejen de reñir y llama a Ron antes de que a alguno de nosotros salga disparado por la ventana.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando se abrió de nuevo la puerta dejando entrar a Ron y a Dean.

-Este pitufo me dijo que Harry se estaba volviendo loco – no pudo evitar reír de su propio chiste, pero al ver la condición deplorable en la que se encontraba su amigo dejó de hacerlo. - ¿Les molestaría salir unos instantes, chicos? Debo hablar con Harry.

Los tres chicos asintieron en silencio y salieron rápidamente de la habitación, Ron se aseguró de que ninguno pudiera escuchar su conversación y le echó un hechizo a la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora, Harry? Dime que no es Hermione porque te rompo la cabeza a escobazos.

- ¿Tú que crees? - le respondió con ironía.

- He visto antes a Hermione cerca del despacho de la profesora McGonagall de regreso a la Sala Común, con los ojos hinchados.

- No le hice nada, si es lo que tú piensas - Ron arqueó una ceja sin creerle - Simplemente trató de hablar conmigo y admito que no me comporté como debería, pero nunca fui majadero con ella.

- Razón suficiente como para que ande por el castillo tal como Myrtle La Llorona. No sabes lo lastimada que se ve.

-¡No le he hecho absolutamente nada, Ron!

- Exacto, ni ser un amigo para ella. - le reprochó y Harry sabía que tenía razón - La animé a buscarte para ver si así te ablandabas un poco y dejabas de ser un bebé, pero al parecer no resultó. Yo sólo trato de ayudar ¿Sabes? - El ojiverde le sonrió con sinceridad - Y te reñiría más pero no hay tiempo, debes darte prisa antes de que el corazón de Hermione se endurezca aún más y tarde en perdonarte

Ron lo tomó por el brazo, abrió la puerta y lo echó fuera de la habitación hacia las escaleras. Harry le miraba ceñudo, seguramente pensando que ahora el loco era él.

-Te dejaré pasar cuando te hayas reconciliado con Hermione, de lo contrario esta noche dormirás en la sala común– y cerró la puerta estrepitosamente.

Ron tenía razón, debía pedirle disculpas a Hermione por su comportamiento inmaduro y terco. Toda la culpa fue de él, y pensar que todo había iniciado por unos estúpidos celos.

Su suerte no podía ser mejor, al llegar a la sala común Hermione atravesaba el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, sin embargo, la descripción de Ron era errónea, no veía ningún rastro de que ella hubiese llorado.

Hermione no se había percatado de la presencia de Harry hasta que una cálida mano tomó la suya impidiéndole seguir. Se dio la vuelta y bastante sorprendida se encontró con quien en esos momentos no quería hablar.

Hermione intentó soltar su mano, pero Harry la sostuvo firmemente.

-¿Te molestaría soltarme? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer - Hermione se soltó del agarre con bastante fuerza sorprendiendo a Harry.

- No estás siendo muy civilizada ahora - expresó con sorna. Pero Hermione le dio la espalda para tomar camino a las escaleras de las chicas y dispuesta a dejarlo solo. - Lo siento. - La castaña no muy segura se detuvo en el primer escalón, pero aún sin darle la cara - Siento haberme comportado como un idiota toda esta semana, y siento mucho si te hice sentir mal allá abajo.

-No basta con decir "lo siento", Harry, me has herido, supongo que debes tener algo mejor que eso - dijo con dureza, mientras se daba la vuelta para encararlo.

-Probablemente. Si te sirve de algo mi sinceridad…

-Estoy lista

- Ron me dijo que te estuviste rompiendo la cabeza preguntándote qué habías hecho mal para que yo no te dirigiera la palabra. Y me sorprende que siquiera te lo hayas planteado, que boba. – Harry sonrió abiertamente cuando ella escudriñó los ojos al llamarla boba – Jamás has hecho nada malo y se que nunca lo harías - ahí había terminado parte de su sinceridad. Se mantuvo en silencio y apretó sus labios mientras buscaba una buena excusa en su cabeza - He tenido pesadillas - Hermione de pronto abrió la boca para cuestionarlo pero él no la dejó - Nada de qué preocuparse, simples pesadillas de lo que pasó en la batalla y no quería molestarlos con eso. Así que traté de estar solo para pensar.

En realidad no era mentira. Casi cada noche soñaba con el último enfrentamiento que sostuvo con Voldemort el año pasado, que ciertamente lo tenía acongojado pero no al grado de alejarse de sus amigos.

- No debiste alejarte de nosotros. Para eso son los amigos, bobo - dijo la castaña divertida, pero sin dejar de preocuparse - Eres muy fuerte Harry, y nos lo demostraste a todos. Prométeme que la próxima vez que tengas una pesadilla me lo dirás y no irás corriendo a esconderte a los terrenos.

Hermione rió y sin esperárselo, Harry sintió los delicados brazos de la castaña alrededor de su cuello y sin saber qué hacer colocó sus manos en su cintura con nerviosismo, y como si quemara, las subió y comenzó a palmearle la espalda amistosamente cuando en el fondo le hubiera gustado que no fuera de esa forma.

- Y tú prométeme que no andarás cual Myrtle La Llorona por los rincones del castillo - Hermione se deshizo del abrazo para propinarle un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

- Ese chismoso de Ron - y de pronto, recordó que tenía algo muy importante que decirle -Perdón por exaltarme de esa manera – Harry le iba a interrumpir para decirle que no importaba, que él también lamentaba su comportamiento pero Hermione se apresuró – Por lo de Ron ya no te preocupes, no se lo tomó muy bien, pero al menos no se opuso

-¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó, descolocándolo del todo.

-Supongo que no te enteraste, pero mejor así, seré yo quien te lo diga – Harry seguía sin entender ni una sola palabra. De pronto se sonrojó, tomó aire y le dijo muy emocionada - Estoy saliendo con Edward.


	3. Operación Conquista

Ron lo esperaba aún despierto, nada más abrir la puerta del dormitorio lo vio sentado sobre su cama, regalándole una media sonrisa. Harry quería aparentar estar sereno y alzó su mano derecha restándole importancia a lo que el pelirrojo quisiera decirle cuando hizo el ademán de levantarse y dirigirse hacia él. Ron suspiró y bajó su vista cuando Harry pasó por su lado, se veía abatido. Estaba seguro que Hermione le había dado la noticia que lo debería estar partiendo en dos por dentro en ese momento, creyó que Harry entraría echo un vendaval y se le echaría encima reclamándole no haberle advertido nada sobre lo de Konner; pero no pasó nada de eso, se dirigió al baño en silencio y de pronto se escuchó el sonido del grifo del lavamanos abrirse y luego el del agua caer.

- No te dije nada porque creí que la indicada para ello era Hermione - le dijo, recargándose sobre el marco de la puerta con su brazo izquierdo a su costado y el derecho acariciando el antebrazo. Harry a su espalda, lo miró por el reflejo del espejo - Y si te lo decía antes habría complicado más las cosas entre ustedes.

Harry no le dijo nada, se quitó sus anteojos y unió sus manos para luego ponerlas bajo el chorro de agua y refrescarse con ellas la cara. Cerró los ojos, sentía un leve ardor que no sabía si era causa de que alguna gota se le hubiera metido a los ojos, o por las ganas que tenía de llorar. De pronto se sintió estúpido. ¿Cómo podría él llorar por algo como eso? No era más que una simple tontería. Lejos de entristecerse y enojarse debería estar feliz por Hermione, aún cuando su felicidad propia dependiera de eso y le demostraría a Ron y a Hermione, aún cuando ignoraba los sentimientos que él tenía por ella, que no le dolía ni molestaba su nuevo noviazgo con Edward Konner. Aún con los ojos cerrados, buscó a tientas su toalla y al encontrarla se secó el rostro y depositó sus anteojos sobre su nariz; se dio la vuelta y casi chocó contra un Ron que se mostraba serio.

- Amigo, aunque quieras disimularlo no puedes. Tienes cara de haber visto al mismísimo V-Voldemort - tragó saliva fuertemente, que creyó que se atragantaría con la misma. Luego de la caída de Voldemort a Ron le seguía dificultándose pronunciar su nombre - ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-¿Que qué pienso hacer ahora? - repitió Harry, con voz enérgica haciendo sobresaltar a Ron del susto - Por supuesto que no pienso hacer nada - pasó de él tan rápido que lo golpeó en el hombro - Oh, sí. Ya lo sé. Pienso ser un buen amigo, el excelente confidente que he sido hasta ahora y nada más - dijo, sarcásticamente y sonriendo de forma cínica

Ron no se atrevía a decir nada, imaginaba lo que en estos momentos podría estar sintiendo su amigo y sabía que no era nada placentero. Y sin más que decir, el ojiverde se recostó pesadamente en su cama, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo. A Ron le dieron ganas de reír por un momento, parecía un niño emberrinchado porque no consiguió lo que quería, lo cual le resultaba gracioso y sonrió de lado. Harry había hecho tanto por él en todos los años, que era hora de ayudarle de regreso; juntos lucharon para vencer a Voldemort, entonces ahora lucharían contra Konner que no sería más que pan comido. Y con lo necio que sabía que Harry podía llegar a ser, tenía que encontrar otra forma de hacerle entrar en razón, no podía darse por vencido así como así.

-No creo que Konner tenga lo necesario para salir con la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts ¿Sabes?

Al escuchar el apellido de su rival sintió la sangre hervirle y tuvo que reprimir una patada en el aire. A él poco lo conocía, en realidad nunca había escuchado hablar de él sino fuera por su amiga. Sólo sabía que era un estudiante que llegó el año pasado porque sus padres se mudaron a Inglaterra y muchas otras cosas más que seguramente Hermione le confió pero que en ningún momento prestó atención, limitándose así a asentir con su cabeza mientras en su mente creaba las peores escenas de tortura contra aquél chico. A parte de Voldemort, estaba seguro que él era la segunda persona a la que más aborrecía, sí, por encima de Pettigrew y ese bicho chismoso de Skeeter. ¿Pero qué culpa tenía el pobre de ganarse ese puesto? ¡Ah, lo sabía muy bien! Y por ello era inevitable sentir un inmenso aborrecimiento hacia él.

- Además esa cara de petulante que se carga - Harry no podía verlo, pero lo conocía tan bien que sabía que estaría haciendo una mueca de total desagrado y el imaginárselo le hizo soltar una carcajada - Creo que el otro día escuché a Malfoy reñirle porque él es el único que puede portar esa cara.

- Debió ser una batalla dura - agregó Harry con falso interés al relato que Ron inventó y se volteó para verlo de frente.

- Oh, si. Demasiado reñido diría yo. Finalmente el hurón ganó, era de esperarse.. Petulante naces, petulante por siempre serás.

Ambos soltaron una estruendosa carcajada que tuvieron que reprimir segundos después cuando Harry, quien apenas podía contener la risa, le señalaba que guardara silencio, pues seguramente sus compañeros de otros grados deberían encontrarse plácidamente dormidos. Harry no podía estar más agradecido con Ron, sabía perfectamente lo que su amigo trataba de hacer y, pese a que estaba funcionando, intuía que era sólo un breve remedio.

- Tú eres mejor que ese pavo real - Y ahí iba de nuevo, Harry se limitó a rodar los ojos y pensó entonces que esto no terminaría nunca - Vamos, no te dejes vencer así como así.

- No quiero echarte a perder la fiesta, Ron. Pero por si no lo sabías Snape tiene un cabello espantoso y grasiento, mis tíos me odian, y Dudley es un chico muy, muy robusto. - Ron frunció el ceño y Harry decidió aclararle de una vez por todas - ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Hermione? Bien, pues todo lo que te dije resulta que son verdades absolutas, al igual del hecho que Hermione tiene novio. Nada puede hacerse, es algo que está lejos de mi alcance para cambiarlo, y no depende de mí. Todo reside en la persona de querer realizar un cambio. Así que mientras Snape no decida usar un buen acondicionador, que mis tíos se interesen por mí o que Dudley se ponga a dieta, todo seguirá tal y como está.

Ron sonrió de lado y después de meditar por mucho tiempo, dijo triunfante - Pero quizá si le llevas un acondicionador a Snape y le haces probarlo, posiblemente cambie de opinión tras constatar el efecto que ocasiona - ahora fue turno del ojiverde para fruncir el ceño - no me voy a meter en ejemplos con tu familia porque honestamente me causan una patada en el hígado. Lo que trato de decir es que… si no lo intentas, jamás sabrás qué reacción puedes desencadenar. Dices que todo reside en la persona de querer realizar un cambio ¿No? Se tú esa persona.

- No lo haré , Ron

- Te verás muy mono con tu traje en la boda de Hermione

-No seas ridículo - soltó el ojiverde con enojo.

- No estoy diciendo que se la arrebates y la secuestres - Harry alzó una ceja y lo miró detenidamente - simplemente cortéjala. Siempre has sido su amigo, pero nunca le has demostrado que quieres dejar de ser sólo su amigo.

Harry sintió como un golpe en el pecho y una sacudida en el estómago que lo hizo reaccionar ¿Cortejarla? ¿A estas alturas? Ron tenía razón, ciertamente nunca le demostró que su interés traspasaba las líneas de la amistad ¿Ron estaría en lo cierto?

-No lo sé, Ron – Harry volteó su cabeza y se encontró con Hedwig y extrañamente la lechuza aleteaba alegremente, como si le alentara a hacerlo.

-¿Lo ves? Incluso a Hedwig le parece una buena idea – la nombrada comenzó a aletear más fuerte - ¿Qué dices?

- No - respondió tajante

- ¡Qué necio! - De pronto, el sueño lo invadió y no pudo contener un descarado bostezo - Este conversación se está volviendo aburrida - acomodó su cama para acostarse, se arropó bajo las sábanas y cerró los ojos - Por la mañana habrás cambiado de opinión

- No cuentes con ello

- Dulces sueños a tí también, Harry

Estaba seguro que no habían pasado ni dos minutos después de que Ron se callara cuando ruidosos ronquidos salieron desde la profundidad de su garganta. Rió por lo bajo e imitando a su amigo, se sumió en un profundo sueño.

_Harry estaba sumamente enojado. Daba vueltas en el mismo lugar enfurecido. En su camino, se encontró con un árbol al que miró con profunda cólera y, como si el árbol tuviera la culpa, lo pateó con fuerza y creyendo que no había sido suficiente le propinó un puñetazo que lo hizo sangrar. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que se mareó. De una u otra forma tenía que descargar su furia, sabía que ante los ojos de la persona que lo miraba apenada pero a la vez con indignación, no era más que una simple rabieta inmadura._

_Permaneció callado sentado sobre las hojas secas del bosque prohibido, respirando con normalidad. Era difícil lograr ver algo con la oscuridad de la noche, aunque con la poca luz que la luna les ofrecía era suficiente para darse cuenta que se encontraba al menos a la mitad del bosque. Más allá en el castillo, se podían apreciar decenas de luces que se lanzaban de un lado a otro y estruendos. Escuchó el crujir de las hojas secas y su cuerpo se tensó cuando el ruido cesó a espaldas de él. _

_No tenía miedo, estaba avergonzado por el espectáculo tan infantil que le ofreció a Hermione. _

_- Lo siento - le dijo, con la voz entrecortada._

_Harry se sorprendió, esperaba una reprimenda y no una disculpa. Aún así, era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos; a pesar de la vergüenza, aún seguía enojado con ella. Sus compañeros, sus amigos y sus maestros estaban en peligro por su culpa, luchando por sus vidas y por sus seres más queridos. Ésta batalla era sólo de dos y Harry le pondría punto final, encarándose en las más profundas oscuridades del Bosque Prohibido. Pero no se había percatado hasta minutos antes que en todo ese tiempo Hermione le había estado siguiendo. _

_Y eso no hizo más que desatar terror en él. Terror que se convirtió en ira. _

_Y al pensar en lo que podría pasar lo volvió a invadir el enojo. Se levantó de golpe y se alejó de Hermione. No iba a permitir que por su culpa le arrebataran a quienes más querían. No de nuevo. _

_Pero unas manos alrededor de su cuello lo desarmaron. Sumido en su enojo, no se dio cuenta que Hermione había corrido hacía él y ahora se encontraba prendida en su cuello fuertemente para no dejarlo ir._

_- Hermione, tienes que irte - dijo, aún sorprendido, con las manos suspendidas en el aire, debatiéndose en abrazarla o no - Es peligroso que estés aquí_

_-Y es peligroso que esté allá - replicó Hermione, alzó la vista y Harry notó cómo luchaba por no liberar sus lágrimas._

_-Demonios, Hermione. Sabes a lo que me refiero, tienes que irte ya. Regresa con los demás, por favor - Hermione no quiso hacerlo, sino que se aferró más a él y reprimió un sollozo - Estaré bien, te lo prometo. Sino, aún podré irte a jalar los pies en la noche mientras duermes_

_Trató de hacerla reír, pero lejos de eso, consiguió que Hermione le mirara con reproche luego de que le propinara un fuerte golpe en el pecho, y vaya que había dolido._

_- No te atrevas a jugar con eso. Iré contigo, y no voy a permitir un no como respuesta, sabes cuan cabezota puedo llegar a ser. _

_Por supuesto que lo sabía y era eso a lo que le temía. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que Hermione podía sentirlo._

_- No voy a dejarte - le dijo Hermione, a punto de llorar_

_Harry había luchado contra eso por mucho tiempo, pero todas sus barreras flaquearon en ese momento. A pesar de la atmósfera siniestra que los embargaba, lo dominó un calor abrasador. La manera intensa en que Hermione lo miró, a pesar de su tristeza, causaron un cosquilleo en su cuerpo._

_Y Por fin la abrazó - Tampoco yo. Nunca._

Harry abrió sus ojos exaltado, su respiración era rápida, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Se restregó los ojos y negó con su cabeza. Parecía tan real, como aquella noche. Una angustia se sitió en su pecho ¿Tendría razón Ron? ¿Que era momento de demostrarle a Hermione lo que él podría brindarle? Mostrarle que nadie la conocía mejor que él y que podría hacerla feliz como ningún otro. Que la escucharía y que la cuidaría como lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

Y entonces, lo invadió una calidez. El tenía todas las armas para lograrlo, él era el complemente que Hermione necesitaba, y él la necesitaba a ella.

Salió de su cama con tal determinación que casi choca con un Ron somnoliento. Lo miró asustado por un instante y luego con una sonrisa. Ron, completamente desaliñado, sus cabellos rojos despeinados y unas cuantas lagañas, lo miró con suficiencia.

- Te lo dije


	4. Apenas Comienza

**Disclaimer**: _Antes de comenzar con este capítulo quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad (Aunque de verdad quisiera) pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros y que nos ató a este fantástico mundo. Del mismo modo a Warner Bros y Salamandra, propietarios de los derechos reservados._

**Muriendo por tu Amor**

**Capítulo 4**

'**Apenas Comienza'**

-Bien, que comience la "operación conquista"

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-"Operación Conquista" –respondió Ron, tirándolo del brazo – Esta es una misión muy importante, ahora… inhala y exhala

-Te lo estás tomando muy enserio, Ron

-¡Es que es enserio! Te repito por última vez, no pierdas el control si Edward aparece ¿Entendido?

Harry asintió nervioso y ambos se encaminaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, las chicas le miraban anonadadas y eso realmente le estaba incomodando.

-Lo que un peinado puede causar – le dijo Ron sonriendo – Ya veremos la impresión de Hermione.

-¿Te mencioné que esto me pone los pelos de punta? – si antes se sentía nervioso, ahora no sabía a qué llamarle a la sensación que le provocaban nauseas.

-Perfecto, ya ha llegado Hermione, siéntate a su lado y la saludas con normalidad

Harry tomó aire y con paso decidido caminó hacia el lugar vacío que estaba a un lado de Hermione. Tomó asiento al igual que Ron e inmediatamente sintió un leve golpe en sus costillas, era la señal, había llegado el momento de comenzar con la "operación conquista"

Harry se acercó y… le besó la mejilla.

-Buenos días

-B..Buenos días, Harry – respondió Hermione, notablemente sorprendida ante aquel inusual saludo - ¿Te has caído de la cama? O… has tenido un sueño agradable. Estás de un muy buen humor esta mañana

Harry sintió un cubetazo de agua helada ¿Sueño agradable? No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel pensamiento e hizo lo que le indicó Ron… encogerse de hombros.

-Hoy mi día se ha iluminado al ver tan radiante sonrisa – al escuchar esa voz, Harry gruñó por lo bajo y Ron tuvo que propinarle un codazo con disimulo – debo ser el chico con más suerte al tener junto a mí a la misma Afrodita

-Edward… - dijo Hermione bastante sonrojada, Parvati y Lavender suspiraron encantadas, era todo un caballero y vaya que tenía mucho que envidiarle a la castaña.

-Siento si te he incomodado, pero me es difícil contenerlo, tu belleza me enloquece - Hermione de nuevo se sonrojó

Ahora varias chicas que pasaban cerca de ahí y que lo habían escuchado se fueron comentando lo maravilloso que sería tener un chico como él. Y Harry se reprimía darle un puñetazo en su "perfecta" cara.

Y es que era verdad.

El chico poseía grandes ojos expresivos de color azul celeste, cabellos dorados como el oro, una dentadura perfecta y blanquecina , una sonrisa que derretiría hasta el corazón de la mujer más infeliz y cruel. La nariz perfectamente recta. Era tan sólo un par de centímetros más bajo que él, la diferencia era completamente nula. Su puesto como golpeador en el equipo de su antiguo colegio había dejado huella en su cuerpo, tan fornido como el suyo. De sus notas era lo único que podía envidiar, mucho mejores que las suyas en todos los sentidos, era el mejor de su curso en Ravenclaw.

Y se preguntaba… ¿Qué había visto Hermione en él?

Él podía presumir de tener unos "bellos ojos verde esmeralda" según su última novia, Cho Chang. Unos únicos cabellos desordenados imposibles de peinar, pero que le hacían lucir sexy. Una sonrisa que paralizaba los corazones de todas las chicas de Hogwarts e "incluso la de McGonagall" le había dicho una vez Ron tras de salir de su clase al haberse salvado de un castigo. Y también el Quidditch lo había marcado desde su primer año en Hogwarts, podía presumir de tener más experiencia en el juego. Y en cuanto a las notas… prefirió pasar ese pequeño detalle. Pero a cuanto carácter se refiere… él era aún más valiente que él… y a la vez tan cobarde.

Y aún así se preguntaba… ¿Qué había visto Hermione en él? ¡¿Qué demonios había visto?!

-¿Cómo dormiste? – le preguntó Edward a Hermione acercándose a ella, juntó sus labios con los de la castaña cariñosamente.

Harry sentía estallar, y Ron lo sabía, la única forma de calmarlo sería recibiendo una patada por debajo de la mesa, y así lo hizo. El ojiverde sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

Era un terrible sentimiento el que le abordaba en ese mismo instante, pero ante todo debía fingir felicidad por su amiga que había encontrado el amor. ¿Por qué no lo había buscado en él? En él que le tenía las puertas de su corazón abiertas

-Dormí bien, aunque me acosté hasta tarde para terminar con el trabajo de Runas…

-Hermione, me prometiste que lo dejarías para ahora, yo te ayudaría – le miró con reproche cruzándose de manos.

-Por eso mismo tuve que terminarla, pensé que podríamos dar una vuelta por el lago esta tarde en lugar de terminar con mi trabajo – se excusó ella con una tierna sonrisa.

Harry sintió su corazón oprimirse

-Me parece una idea estupenda, pero créeme que no me hubiera molestado ayudarte, de cualquier forma estaría contigo esta tarde y nada me hace más feliz que eso

Harry se sintió culpable… ¿Alguna vez había sacrificado una tarde por ayudar a Hermione? Él prefería salir a volar un poco sobre su saeta de fuego, prefería jugar ajedrez mágico con Ron, ¡Prefería hacer cualquier cosa menos quedarse con ella! Era lo que él llamaba como "Desperdicio de tiempo"

Nunca había visto brillar de esa forma los ojos de Hermione, y le producía una sensación agradable… se veía tan hermosa.

-Hola, Potter, Weasley – saludó con afecto Edward, ambos chicos le devolvieron el saludo – no sé cómo resisten tener a una bella chica a su lado todos los días, yo pierdo el control fácilmente.

Harry y Ron saltaron un bufido, vaya que ese chico era bastante cursi, al menos para ellos y los demás chicos porque al ver las caras de sus compañeras parecían que tuvieran a un gran poeta frente a ellas.

O tal vez es el amor que te vuelve así, y si es eso… no tenía porqué culpar a Edward, mucho menos con una chica como lo era Hermione.

-Por cierto, Potter – dijo antes de irse a su mesa – todas las chicas piensan que te ves muy sensual con ese cambio, nos vemos en la siguiente clase – se despidió guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

-¡Vaya, es cierto! – dijo Hermione quien en ese momento se había percatado, lo miró atentamente – no te ves nada mal, Potter.

A Ron le saltaron los ojos y no pudo evitar compadecerse de Harry, el ojiverde quería causar una buena impresión en Hermione, pero ella ni siquiera lo había notado.

Vaya que sería difícil conquistar a Hermione.

--

-No te acongojes, Harry, sólo fue que estaba distraída, eso es todo

-No trates de hacerme sentir mejor, sé de sobra que Hermione sólo tiene ojos para Konner – dijo Harry con un dejo de amargura en la voz.

A unos metros delante de ellos, caminaba la pareja tomada de la mano conversando alegremente como un par de mariposas volando entusiasmadas por el monte repleto de flores en plena primavera.

-Eso es tan… dulce – exclamó Ron, haciendo una extraña mueca – que empalaga – Harry asintió con pesadez

Ron le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

-Mira, Harry, lo cierto es que… Konner no es perfecto

-Tampoco lo soy yo

-Eh… no, tú tampoco – dijo Ron, pensando que había hecho mal comentarlo – esto tomará tiempo, no importa si esta operación dura años, no descansaré hasta verte junto a esa chica castaña, palabra de Weasley – Ron golpeó su pecho cuando dijo esto

Harry le sonrió agradeciéndole su apoyo

-Eres genial, Ron

-Gracias, es la segunda vez que lo mencionan – dijo con aires de grandeza, alzando su pecho y fingiendo la voz

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cuál fue la primera vez? – le preguntó interesado, esperando una respuesta torpe, y no se equivocó

-De pequeño agarré la varita de Charlie, estaba sobre la mesa, Fred y George me animaron a sacudirla y lo hice – Ron se encogió de hombros y sonrió – de ella salió una luz amarilla y pegó de lleno en la cabeza de Ginny, no pasó nada al instante, así que creímos que como yo era pequeño mi magia no estaba desarrollada correctamente y no había causado efecto en ella, fuimos a la cocina a dejar la varita de Charlie, alguien entró atrás de nosotros y cogió un vaso limpio del fregadero, un sujeto calvo estaba frente a nosotros

Ron comenzó a reír descontroladamente, tanto que tuvo que detenerse de una pared para no caerse, Hermione y Edward pararon también y miraron a Harry buscando respuesta, pero este inmediatamente desvió la mirada de ellos y alzó una ceja confundido.

El pelirrojo se recargó en la pared aún riéndose y descendía lentamente hasta sentarse en el frío piso del pasillo, se limpió una traviesa lágrima que brotó de su ojo azul.

-Ja ja ja… e..era, era… ¡Ginny! – Harry no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al imaginarse a Ginny calva – Ginny tenía… tenía tres años, y… Fred y George sólo alcanzaron a decir: Eres genial, Ron. A..ayúdame a levantar

Harry se aproximó a él y le tendió la mano para ayudarle. Hermione y Edward, que aún seguían mirándoles extrañados, se encogieron de hombros y continuaron andando camino a la aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia

-Te veo luego, debo ir a clase de Pociones – se acercó a la chica y le besó suavemente los labios

-Adiós – Hermione vio a su novio dar vuelta por el pasillo, y suspiró

Giró hacia sus amigos y se percató que ambos le miraban impacientes, les pareció que tenía la misma expresión que ponía cuando veía a Lockhart en su tercer curso, como una niña enamorada de una inalcanzable 'figura', como un amor platónico.

La chica se sonrojó

-¿Qué esperan? Llegaremos tarde

-----

Una semana después…

-No hemos avanzado mucho que digamos – dijo Ron, con un ejemplar de 'El Profeta' en sus manos. -

-Harry, ¿Habrá entrenamiento esta tarde? – le preguntó Ginny, Seamus y Dean iban detrás de ella

-Eh… yo…

-Mañana es el primer partido

-¡Pero si estamos más que preparados! – exclamó Ron, arrojando el ejemplar

-Mira, Ginny, ahora estoy muy ocupado, pidan el campo de Quidditch, tú y los demás pueden entrenar sin mí

En el momento en que Ginny salió de la sala común con el resto del equipo, Harry se disponía a realizar su fastidiosa redacción para Adivinación sobre el 'Oráculo de Delfos' que la profesora Trelawney había encargado una semana atrás.

Llevaba ya medio pergamino de los dos que la profesora pidió, se restregó los ojos dejando los anteojos a un lado de su redacción, tuvo la intuición que alguien le observaba.

Tomó sus anteojos y se percató de que era Ron. El arqueó la ceja

-Mañana es el partido contra Ravenclaw – le susurró Ron, unas niñas que estaban sentadas en la misma mesa se encontraban muy cerca de ellos y no quería que le escuchasen.

-Lo sé

-Y supongo que también sabrás que Edward es el nuevo buscador del equipo

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó escandalizado, asustando a las niñas que conversaban animadamente junto a ellos.

-Creí que lo sabías – se defendió Ron, encogiéndose de hombros – Pero veo que no

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – le recriminó, alborotándose su cabello y enrollando su pergamino rápidamente.

-Los Ravenclaw habían mantenido en secreto a su nuevo buscador – Ron también recogía rápidamente sus objetos desbalagados por la mesa - ¡Hey, eso es mío! – dijo arrebatándole de las manos un cromo a la niña castaña que se encontraba a su lado – entrometida – murmuró para sí

-Dime, entonces… ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? – indagó Harry, con una mirada de reproche.

-Luna me lo ha dicho esta tarde, le causó trabajo investigarlo, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Dijo que nadie más en Ravenclaw lo sabía, únicamente los del equipo, talvez por miedo a que se les fuera la voz.

Harry estaba furioso, entró a las habitaciones de los chicos azotando la puerta estrepitosamente

-Tranquilo, no había tenido oportunidad para decírtelo, no es para tanto – Ron le miraba dando vueltas por toda la habitación en cólera.

Pero Harry no estaba enojado por eso.

-Hermione… - replicó Harry, pateando su baúl.

-¿Qué?

-Hermione…- repitió con más énfasis, Ron no sabía de qué hablaba - ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Ella lo sabía! ¡Y sin embargo no nos lo dijo!

-Talvez ella no lo sabía po…

-¡Oh, Ron, por favor! – le cortó Harry – Por supuesto que lo sabía

-Digamos que lo sabía, ¿Pero eso qué?

Harry se detuvo, ¿Eso qué? Eso qué… La verdad… estaba siendo muy egoísta y todo aquello era sólo culpa de sus celos. Pero es que… le daba tanta rabia ver cómo aquél infeliz la apartaba más de su lado.

Ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentado con ella en los jardines, a observar el firmamento y platicar de… de cualquier cosa.

Quizá era porque la chica quería que sus pensamientos abandonaran a Voldemort, alejarse de toda aquella pesada carga. Ahora que había desaparecido por completo la chica se había apartado de él, eran pocas las palabras que cruzaba con él y después de eso la veía desaparecer tomada de la mano de Konner.

Si Voldemort implicaba tener a Hermione a su lado, entonces no le importaría que apareciera de nuevo, porque sabría que la tendría junto a él.

-Tienes razón, soy un patético celoso – dijo Harry, dejándose caer sobre su cama.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo

-¿Pero sabes? – sonrió el ojiverde – atraparé la snitch en minutos, entonces sabrá que fue un error meterse conmigo. Esto apenas comienza…

-¡Así se habla compañero!

----

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? De verdad me urgía subir este capítulo porque no me parece algo bueno para la trama, lo que se viene será mucho mejor, ni se lo imaginan.

¿Harry se ha convertido en una fiera, eh? O será que cuando aparece Hermione se convierte en un tierno cachorrito. XD

Ahora reviews:

**Flaka:** ¡Hola, ¿Qué tal?! ¿Te gustó mucho el capítulo anterior? ¡Me alegra! Operación Coquista, si… jajaja a mí también me gustó ¡No sé de donde se me ocurrió el título! La verdad… creo lo habré escuchado por ahí. ¡Mira, aquí tienes! Este capítulo es más extenso que el anterior, espero que te haya gustado ). ¡Nos vemos!

**Haher:** ¡Sí, estoy muy bien, gracias! ¿y Tú? Bueno, serias.. serias razones no… pero… espero que las hayas leído en HA, así estés más informada del porqué, de cualquier forma lo consultaré con Aiko XD, ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Karmen:** ¡Hola a ti también! ¿En verdad creíste que estaba ocurriendo? Ya lo creo que sí, pero bueno… no te preocupes... que Harry entrará en acción. ¡Bye!

**Flydown:** ¡Muchas gracias! Que bueno que no te haya molestado el sueño, bueno… no recibí ninguna queja, por suerte. Bueno, con respecto a eso.. me refería a que no se mostrara celoso cuando anduviera Konner por ahí . ¡Espero volver a verte por aquí! ¡Ciao!

**Haruko Hinako**: ¡Gracias, gracias! Sí, tienes razón, a mí también me gusta que luche por su amor. Pero… ¿Cuál amigovio? Es NOVIO, así de triste es esto. Y claro… no quise poner de patán al novio de Hermione por lo que tú dices… las cosas se le deben de poner duras a Harry y tiene que tener competencia. ¡Que hayas pasado una linda Navidad, Bye!

**Mili:** ¡Hola, Mili! ¡Por supuesto que haré que este chico se esfuerce duro por Hermione! ¡Hará todo lo posible por conquistarla! Me alegra que te atrape mi Fict, d verdad que me alegra. ¡Así que espero ver otro Review por aquí? ¡Hasta la vista! XD

**Claudio-Potter**: ¡Hola! Bueno… aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, ojalá lo hayas disfrutado. ¡Bye!

**ChantyGranger**: ¿Cómo te va, Chanty? Sí, es la primera vez que me escribes, y espero que no sea la última, ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado la parte del sueño! ¡Sí, haré sufrir a ese lindo chico XD! Aquí tienes el otro cap, que… de verdad no me pareció interesante --. ¡Bye!

**Tiffany**: ¡Jajaja! Bueno… esta vez creo que te decepcioné, ¿Cierto? Oh O.O Así que tus padres hablaban de tu velorio ¿eh? Espero haberte resucitado con este Fict XD. Jajaja, eres muy simpática P ¡Ojalá dejes otro review por aquí! ¡Así que cuídate mucho!

Essy: ¡Te parece que ha sido el mejor Fict? ¡Que halago! Pero… neh, no considero que sea el mejor, deberías leer unos que andan por aquí que son fantásticos, pero de cualquier forma… ¡Muchas Gracias por considerarlo así! ¡Nos vemos!

Calista: ¡Jajaja! ¡Te subí los colores? ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¿Te pareció apasionado? Yo diría que… candente XD. Y eso que sólo era un sueño, bah… ya verás lo que se aproxima. ¡Por supuesto que intentará conquistarla! ¿Tú crees que lo logre? XD ¡Espero tu próximo review! ¡Hasta la próxima!

Pipu- Radcliffe: ¡Hola! ¡Sí, me la pasé muy bien en compañía de mi familia! Sí, lo mismo pasó conmigo, lo comenté porque… creo que es importante disfrutar de la navidad con las personas que nos rodean y demostrarles que las quieres a pesar de todo. Ya van son dos años de que mi abuela falleció, era … una gran amiga. ¡Y me dolió mucho que falleciera! La recordé en noche buena, y aunque no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas, sonreí. Fue lamentable, lo sé. Sobre todo porque ella vivía en otro lado, por lo que sólo la veía unas cinco veces al año, cuando ella nos visitaba o nosotros lo hacíamos, aprovechaba las semanas de visita ). Nunca olvidaré lo que me decía cuando tenía miedo : "Dios contigo, ¿Quién contra él?" ¿Y sabes? Ayuda mucho ). Pero bueno… creo que vine antes de año nuevo… de todas formas muchas gracias. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Eva-White: ¡Hola, ¿Qué tal estas?! ¿Ron te parece que es un genio? Jajaja por supuesto, me he percatado de ello ¬¬ ¿Qué lo estará cambiando? ¡No lo sé! Bueno, aquí tienes… espero volver a verte por estos rumbos ¡Bye!

¡Uff, vaya que me cansé, pero definitivamente disfruto respondiendo! Muchas gracias a todos, me agrada que se tomen un poco de su tiempo para pasar a dejarme un Review Así que… tengo mucho para el próximo capítulo, será… mil veces mejor que este XD, ya lo verán.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!

KARLA GRANGER

(AIKO)


	5. ¿Multijugos? ¡No, Ron!

**Disclaimer**: _Antes de comenzar con este capítulo quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad (Aunque de verdad quisiera) pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros y que nos ató a este fantástico mundo. Del mismo modo a Warner Bros y Salamandra, propietarios de los derechos reservados._

_El único personaje que me pertenece es Edward Konner_

**Muriendo por tu Amor**

**Capítulo 5**

- De verdad, Ron, no tengo apetito – le dijo Harry por enésima vez al pelirrojo cuando éste le acercó una bandeja de pastelillos.

¿Cómo no vas a comer nada¡Es el primer partido! Y necesitamos a nuestro capitán con la barriga llena y energía, anda come – insistió acercándole de nuevo la bandeja

-Si vuelves a insistir te la arrojaré en la cara

-De acuerdo, como quieras. Pero que quede claro que sólo lo hago para evitar el desperdicio de pastelillos

Ginny se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor tomando aire, anhelando y exhalando consecutivamente

¡¿Pero que te pasa a ti! – se escandalizó Ron

¿Qué no ves que está hecha un manojo de nervios? – dijo una voz detrás de Harry y Ron – Insisto que tu no sabes comprender a las mujeres

-Sí, buenos días a ti también, Hermione – dijo Ron de mal humor, recorriéndose para darle lugar en la mesa a la castaña.

-Gracias

Harry no había dicho nada, ni siquiera se giró a verla y es que aún estaba enojado con ella aunque la chica no lo supiera.

-Pero… ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no entiendo a las mujeres? – dijo Ron, indignado mientras le untaba mermelada a su pan. – Además, sólo le preguntaba porque me preocupa que no pueda controlarse y en el juego pierda la concentración

-Sí, claro… ¿Y haga perder a Gryffindor, no? – dijo Hermione, echándole en cara que sólo le importaba el juego.

¿Qué te pasa? – vociferó el pelirrojo ¿Estas loca? La compañía de Konner te perturba los sentidos

Hermione enrojeció al máximo y trató de justificarse inútilmente

-No quiero que pierda la concentración en el juego, porque no me permitiría que le suceda algo malo

Ginny le agradeció su preocupación con una sonrisa

-Cómo si los Ravenclaw fueran tan salvajes al igual que Slytherin

-Eso lo dices porque tu querido Konner está en el equipo y te molesta que comentemos o critiquemos algo que tenga que ver con él – dijo Ron sin miramientos

Hermione iba a contestarle pero la voz de Harry le hizo callar de inmediato

-Déjala, Ron – dijo enfadado, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba – Ella está en todo su derecho en apoyar a su novio y darle preferencia antes que a nosotros. De cualquier forma… ya debemos acostumbrarnos a ser sólo nosotros dos – sonrió con nostalgia – El "Dúo"

Hermione sintió una punzada en el pecho, cayendo en cuenta que en toda la semana había estado apartada de sus dos mejores amigos. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo… los estaba reemplazando por Konner.

-Los veo en el campo de Quidditch

Harry dio unos cuantos pasos pero giró de nuevo hacia ellos y miró a Hermione significativamente.

-Supongo que te veré en las gradas de Ravenclaw – Harry sonrió forzadamente – Hasta luego

Harry salió del Gran Comedor ante la atenta mirada de los Gryffindor.

Después de unos segundos se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, de decir todo aquello. ¿Quién era él para decirle eso a Hermione? Después de todo es ella quien tiene la última palabra. Pero como era lógico, ella iría apoyar a su novio en el primer juego y eso de verdad que le dolía.

Hermione se extrañó por el comportamiento de su amigo, Ron, Ginny y Neville le miraban fijamente y apostaría que en sus rostros tenían un gran letrero que decía "Tiene Razón"

-

-Bien, ustedes saben que soy pésimo en esto, no tengo ningún discurso preparado – Harry se rascaba la nuca, sonriendo apenado – Así que… hagan todo lo que puedan, no importa si no ganamos… es… sólo un partido

Ron bufó y Harry se percató de ello inmediatamente.

-Sí, de acuerdo, tenemos que ganar – Ron sonrió complacido – no los estoy presionando pero…

-Sí, ya lo entendimos, Harry – dijo Ginny completamente fuera de sí – Saldremos y les patearemos el trasero, atraparás la snitch e iremos a celebrar a la torre de Gryffindor

-Sin duda lo has aprendido de los gemelos- le dijo Ron arqueando una ceja y tomando su escoba – me asustas cada vez que tomas esa faceta, sabes.

¿Listos?

Harry miró a su equipo, Lavender y Ginny parecían de lo más tranquilas, contrario a horas antes. Al primer llamado, todos tomaron sus escobas y salieron a la cancha.

Harry siempre sentía una alegría inmensa salir al campo de Quidditch, el viento golpeando contra su cara y jugando con sus cabellos indomables era simplemente gratificante.

Ansiaba volar de nuevo en un partido, desde que la profesora Umbridge se lo había prohibido junto a George por una simple injusticia, aún no olvidaba la estúpida sonrisa que Malfoy le regalaba en los pasillos, burlándose de él.

Voló hacia la profesora Hooch, en el centro del campo, donde lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenido, Potter – Harry le sonrió y esperó a que el capitán del equipo rival llegara a donde ellos. – Bien, quiero un juego limpio – dijo después de que ambos equipos estuviesen preparados

Roger Davies, el capitán del equipo, animaba a sus compañeros.

-Monten sus escobas

Ambos montaron a sus escobas y el resto de los integrantes de los equipos les imitó.

-Que gane el mejor, Potter – dijo antes de que el pitido de la señora Hooch anunciara el inicio del juego

-Igual

Las quince escobas se alzaron en el aire con velocidad impresionante.

-Y… Roger Davies atrapa la quaffle, pero se la arrebata la magnífica Ginny Weasley, quien se la pasa a Andrew Kirke, ese chico… ¡Hey, Kirke! Siento mucho lo que ocurrió con Parvati, la próxima vez no olvides consultar tu agenda antes de que la chica Patil te encuentre en una situación comprometedora con Susan en el lugar donde la citaste.

¡Finnigan!

-Profesora… es que ¡A quién se le ocurre citar a ambas chicas el mismo día y la misma hora! – La profesora McGonagall negaba lentamente, pensando que había sido una grave error colocarlo de comentarista ¡Y Ginny Weasley rompe el marcador dejando a 0 a Ravenclaw¡Muy bien!

Harry buscaba desesperadamente la pelota dorada, debía encontrarla antes que Konner. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que Ron ni se inmutaba de los cantos de Slytherin y parecía tener más confianza que el año anterior.

¡Excelente atrapada de Ron Weasley, si señor! Parece que ambos buscadores siguen sin rastro de la snitch¡Pero que veo¡La snitch está cerca de Hagrid!

Ambos buscadores lanzaron sus vistas a dirección de las gradas de Gryffindor, claramente se podía observar a un Hagrid contrariado, buscando alrededor de él a la pequeña y traviesa snitch. Harry y Edward se lanzaron rápidamente hacia ese lugar, hasta que la voz de Seamus les hizo detenerse de golpe.

¡Falsa alarma, amigos! – su risa resonó en todo el campo de Quidditch y ambas casas le abuchearon - La cazadora Ginny Weasley aparece de nuevo¡Marcando otro gol para Gryffindor! Dean Thomas batea una bludger que seguramente iba directo al rostro de Colin Creevy. Mas les vale a ambos golpeadores deshacerse de esas bludgers antes de que golpeen a Ginny, la pelirroja saldrá conmigo en la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade, si el Guardián de Gryffindor me lo permite, claro.

Ron le dirigió una mirada asesina a Seamus y otra a Ginny quien en esos momentos pasaba la quaffle a su compañero Colin, con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

-Bradley se apodera de la quaffle… coge velocidad hacia los postes de gol y… y… se la presta a Roger Davies y… ¡NO¡Eso no puede ser! Ravenclaw marca 20-10 a favor Gryffindor. ¡Vamos, Harry! Apresúrate. ¡Uy, no! Eso si que me ha dolido.. Bradley ha sido golpeado en sus… eh… Hoy queridos amigos.. estamos de luto

¡Finigan, una más y…

-Tranquila, profesora, sólo aliviano la tensión. ¡Eh, Hary, cuidado con esa bludger! – Harry giró rápidamente antes de que una bludger se estampara en su rostro.

Harry seguía volando sobre el terreno de juego sin señal de la snitch

¡Excelente jugada de Kirke y la señorita Weasley! Otro tanto para Gryffindor, vamos a la cabeza, como es lógico. – McGonagall le miró fríamente – es que.. es la verdad. ¡Uh, que fue eso¡Saquen a Corner, esa ha sido una mala jugada¡FUERA!

Michael Corner en un intento de golpear la Bludger, le dio de lleno en el estómago a Colin Creevy, la señora Hooch alzó sus brazos comunicando que el juego seguía.

¡Pero que le sucede¡Cómprese unos anteojos¡Ya jubílese- La profesora McGonagall se escandalizó totalmente ante los comentarios de Seamus que se le acercó y le arrebató el micrófono a su alumno.

-No permitiré ninguna falta de respeto a sus mayores – se escuchó por todo el campo de Quidditch, algunos alumnos reían, incluyendo al Profesor Dumbledore

¡Esto me pertenece! – dijo quitándole bruscamente el micrófono – gracias, ahora… ¿Quisiera alejarse un poco? Me pone nervioso

La profesora McGonagall se sonrojó, aún echando chispas.

Harry no podía concentrarse, estaba demasiado ocupado buscando la ubicación de Hermione en las gradas de Ravenclaw, seguramente apoyando a Konner, pensó amargamente. Una dulce voz le hizo girar al instante.

¡Harry! – detrás de él estaba Hermione, junto a Neville y Lavender apoyando a su casa, apoyándolo a EL, no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse un completo idiota. Se sentía el más torpe del mundo, ahora no sabía con qué cara mirar a Hermione después de todo aquello que le dijo.

Un simple gesto, una simple sonrisa le bastó para llenarse energías y ubicar de inmediato la snitch. Se dio la vuelta y siguió mirando el juego, Ginny anotaba el punto 80. Ron consiguió desviar a tiempo el que sería el 60 para Ravenclaw, la escoba de Ron era nueva, una nimbus 2000, la anterior se la pasó a Ginny al saber que se quedaría en el equipo permanentemente, la nimbus era… era… ¡era la snitch!

La snitch estaba oculta tras el poste central, se lanzó en picada antes de que Konner la viera.

¡Harry ha visto la snitch! – la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie rápidamente, Hooper anotaba otro punto a favor de Gryffindor, y el gran vitoreo no se hizo esperar.

Edward se recuperó de su trance y se echó en picada tras la snitch, le pisaba los talones a Harry, pero él no dejaría que por nada atrapara la pelota antes que él, debía demostrarle a Hermione que él era mejor que Konner en Quidditch, y ridiculizarlo en su primer partido.

Diez metros lo separaban de la snicht

Ocho….

Cinco…

Alargó su brazo …

Tres….

Uno….

-

Le dolía la cabeza, como si un troll le hubiese golpeado fuertemente con su garrote. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, cuatro sombras se encontraban a su alrededor.

¡Ya ha despertado! – chilló una voz que reconoció como la de Ginny

Se rasgó los ojos. Ahora podía ver con mayor claridad. Le dolía la cabeza y el brazo izquierdo

-No se esfuerce, señor Potter – le dijo Madame Pomfrey, que al verlo despierto corrió por una poción.

¿Q..qué ha pasado? – dijo Harry, sentándose sobre la cama y mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Ron

¡He dicho ningún esfuerzo! – le reprendió a unos cuantos metros la enfermera.

Ron rió ligeramente.

¿Cómo te encuentras?

-De no ser por este horrible dolor de cabeza e inmovilidad en mi brazo izquierdo…. Supongo que bien.

-Es que recibir un golpazo en la cabeza producida por una Bludger y…

¡¿Qué!

¡Hubieras visto la cara de todos¡Caíste a cinco metros de altura, ahí tienes la consecuencia – dijo la pelirroja, señalando el brazo inmóvil de Harry.

Harry los miraba sin comprender.

-Verás, Harry… - dijo una voz a su lado, la tercera persona que le había hablado se trataba de Hermione, quien lucía muy preocupada – Al momento de atrapar la snitch una Bludger te golpeó la cabeza y te tiró de tu escoba, quedaste inconsciente.

¿Cuánto tiempo llego aquí?

-Sólo dos horas – contestó Madame Pomfrey, con una poción en su mano izquierda – bébela, y no quiero que la escupas.

Harry aceptó la poción a regañadientes, se tapó la nariz como niño chiquito que rechaza las medicinas, y se lo tomó. Su expresión facial no era más que de asco. Los pelirrojos se rieron, pero ante la dura mirada de Hermione cesaron sus risas.

-Excelente atrapada, Potter – otra voz amistosa le habló. Apretó con furia su mano derecha. Giró hacia Konner – Atrapaste la snitch justo cuando te golpeó la bludger.

Harry sólo sonrió, una sonrisa bastante forzada, pero amistosa para los ojos de la pareja. Sin duda los hermanos, Ron y Ginny, notaron que lo hacía sólo por compromiso.

¿Pero qué demonios hacía Konner ahí? Si por él fuera, lo echaría a patadas de la enfermería, sabiendo que sería imposible hacerlo aunque estuviera en perfectas condiciones, debía aparentar felicidad por su mejor amiga.

-Es verdad, Harry – dijo de pronto Ron, para cortar aquella mirada de odio – te sorprenderá saber que la profesora McGonagall se echó a llorar, al igual que Malfoy. Fuentes fiables me informaron que Malfoy apostó a que tú perderías el partido – Todos los presentes murmuraron por lo bajo.

¿Cuándo saldré de aquí? – dijo Harry con desesperación.

Tan sólo imaginar que Hermione y Edward estarían juntos, _haciendo lo que los novios hacen a solas, _le produjo una bomba en su interior que si no se iba Konner, estallaría

-Mañana por la mañana, aún tengo que revisar esa cabeza, has recibido un fuerte golpe. Así que necesitas reposo, nada de movimientos bruscos – el ojiverde soltó un bufido al escuchar las órdenes de la enfermera.

-Por cierto, Harry. – dijo la pelirroja, que se disponía a salir de la enfemería – Cho ha venido a ver como seguías, pero aún no despertabas – Harry arqueó su ceja¿Cho? Desde cuando Cho se preocupaba por él – Dejó un recado – la chica se aclaró la garganta, y con voz aguda dijo- _'Díganle que vendré a verlo más tarde, por favor.'_

Ron rió de nueva cuenta al ver marchar a su hermana.

-Se veía muy preocupada, más preocupada que ninguna otra chica – dijo el pelirrojo intencionalmente, esperando la reacción de cierta chica castaña.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento y tomó de la mano a Edward, malhumorada. Miró duramente a Ron y después a Harry

-En un rato más vendré a ver como sigues, Harry. – se despidió agitando la mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía la de Edward

-Recupérate pronto

Y salieron rápidamente.

Ron miraba los cuadros de la enfermería, parecía que nunca los había visto con detenimiento a pesar de que infinidad de veces había pisado ese lugar.

-Preferiría haber perdido la memoria con ese golpe – dijo Harry, recostándose en la cama.

¿Cómo dices? – preguntó el chico despistado. Avanzó unos pasos hacia él y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Perder la memoria, Ron. Esa hubiera sido una excusa perfecta para olvidarme de lo que siento por Hermione

Ron suspiró ruidosamente

¿Cuándo me escucharás, Harry¿Cuándo? – negó lentamente – ¡Conquístala¡Dale celos!

¿Provocarle celos¡Eres tú quien se los quiere provocar¿Crees que no me di cuenta que lo intentaste con eso de '_Se veía muy preocupada, más preocupada que ninguna otra'? _

¡Y lo logré¿No viste como salió? Claramente sintió celos. – Harry volteo su cara, no quería escucharlo.

Ron le daba falsas esperanzas. ¡No lo escucharía más!

¿Llamas a eso celos?

-O.. bueno, supongo que al menos la incomodé – Ron alzó sus hombro – Mira, Harry. Eres un chico muy eh… atractivo, pero que quede claro que no eres mi tipo. Eres valiente, rompe-reglas, rebelde y no sé cuantas cosas más. Lo que trato de decir es que muchas chicas quisieran que Harry Potter les diera una oportunidad. No hay chica que no se fije en ti, y Hermione no es la excepción.

¡Eso mismo! – exclamó Harry, levantando su brazo derecho ¡Hermione Es la excepción! Sería más fácil deshacerme de esa maldita obsesión que me está dando por Hermione. Daría lo que sea por ser… tan sólo unos instantes Konner.

La cara de Ron se iluminó, y Harry temió lo peor.

¡Eso es, Harry¡Eso es!

¡Oh, no¡Ni se te ocurra decirme lo que tienes en mente! – Harry lo miró aterrado, esa expresión de Ron le daba miedo

¿Quieres ser Konner por unos instantes? Pues eso… se Konner por unos instantes

¿Qué diablos dices?

-Iré a la biblioteca para consultar los ingredientes de la Poción Multijugos

Ron corrió a la puerta, tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Harry para impedírselo.

¿Por qué siempre meto la pata?

Cerró sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que se daba pequeños golpes en su frente con la mano sana maldiciéndose en el interior.

¡Hola¿Cómo están todos? Uhmm… TT ¿Me perdonan? Siento mucho el enorme retrazo, pero ustedes saben… el inicio de clases y los maestros ya te cargan montones de deberes que te quitan el tiempo¡Hasta te quitan la inspiración! Pero encontré un pequeño tiempo libre para acabar el capítulo, que espero… les haya gustado!

Acá los reviews:

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black**: Gracias¿Cómo te va? Acá tienes el capitulo nuevo. ¿Lo viste¡Lo viste¡Harry atrapó la snitch antes que el niñito perfecto. Harry es sensacional, digo… a quien más lo pueden golpear y no soltar la snitch? XD Sólo Harry. Jajaja, bueno¿Adios!

**Flaka**¡hola! Sí, Harry podría estallar de lo celoso que se encuentra. uu… pobrecillo ¡Sólo alguien tan malo lo hace sufrir, no entiendo a esa gente XD Jaja tendrás que seguir leyendo para ver si seguirá sufriendo

**Pipu-Radcliffe**: sí, muchas gracias por eso. Tienes razón, obviamente no debemos olvidarnos de las personas que más queremos y que ahora se encuentran en un lugar que se encuentra fuera de nuestros límites. ¡Eso mismo me dijo una amiga cuando recién mi abuelita falleció! "Piensa que ella aún sigue en su casa, y que no la visitas por la distancia tan larga" Eso hice al principio, pero de una forma no funcionó, pues cuando tuve la oportunidad de volver a casa de mi abuelita para visitar a mis tíos pues simplemente me deprimía el saber que no estaba ahí. Pero igual lo he superado, aunque eso no quiere decir que no reprima algunas lágrimas al recordarla. ¡nos vemos pronto por acá¡Cuídate !

**Anahí Lupin** : sí, pobrecillo de Harry. él tanto que se esforzó por llamarle la atención a Hermione y ella… en la nubes. Jajaja muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí ¡Adiós!

**Mili:** ¿Te pareció buena idea colocarlo en el equipo¡A mí también! Esa fue la idea… tenerlo como rival en otra cosa más. ¿Hermione se dará cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo¡Uh, orale! Vives en españa… por lo que eres entonces… Argentina ! Ya lo creo.. Yo creo que al fin de cuentas te acostumbras ¿No? Es duro dejar todo de donde naciste, tus amigos, familiares, la escuela (bueno… tus compañeros.. la escuela quien la necesita? XD) Que bueno que tu familia y tú no hayan pasado navidad ni año nuevo solos, sino que con buena compañía. ¡Claro que no me molestó ! Al contrario… Espero volver a leer otro Review tuyo por aquí ¿Vale? Nos vemos XD

**ChantyGranger** : JAjaja por que no empezamos con la matanza XD… estoy de acuerdo contigo ¡KONNES, ESTORBAS! Ya verás muy pronto lo que sucederá entre Harry y Hermione XD ¡Nah! Emocionarse es la mejor parte de todo¿no lo crees¿Te gustó? En unas 3 semanas o 2 subo el siguiente cap XD. ¡Bye!

**JeSsY WeAsLeY**¡Oh, no le das mucho a esta pareja! Hay.. para que me haces sonrojar TT. No sabes lo que es que digan : No me gusta esta pareja, pero fics como el tuyo hacen que la adore. ¡Hay, gracias.. gracias! XDDD espero que aún te siga gustando.

**Pauly**¡Vaya, otra persona más que no es seguidora de H/Hm pero que le gusta mi fict¡Pero que bien, no! Bueno… espero que lo hayas disfrutado XDD…

**LaFanNumberOneDeOrliKrlota : **¡Cómo estás Carlota! TE veo conectada pero ya no hemos charlado mucho. Ya me imagino porqué… Love is in the air XDD… ¡Nah, como crees que eres una pesada¬¬ eso es una mentira¡una gran mentira! Si, ya verás que Harry conseguirá algo muy pronto, pero no desesperes. XD ¡Si, la historia se desarrolla en el 6to curso¡Nos vemos pronto !

**Alexa**¡Hola¿Cómo te ha ido¿pasaste una feliz navidad y año nuevo? Espero de todo corazón que así haya sido . Perder a un ser querido es lo más doloroso que nos pueda pasar. Así que por favor… ¡No te angusties! Como siempre digo: Una sonrisa y un hermoso recuerdo es lo mejor que les podemos ofrecer. Nada de lágrimas ni sufrimiento ¿Ok? Aunque… sea por un rato ) Tu mamá debe estar muy orgullosa de ti, de eso puedes estar segura. Muchas gracias, igual a ti y a toda tu familia les deseo lo mejor para este año, y el siguiente, y el siguiente XD y todos los que siguen. ¡Hasta luego, y cuídate mucho!

**Tifanny** ¡Jajajaja¿Está bien bueno Edward¿Eso crees? Yo también XD aunque Harry está mucho más bueno que él XD. ¿Viste? Harry atrapó la snitch antes que él, eso es porque es mucho mejor que el Ravenclaw por ahora, claro… ) Jajaj y cuando digo que eres simpática… es porque lo eres XDDD ¡Bye, bye!

**Flydown** ¡Eso era exactamente lo que me había preguntado antes de comenzar con este capítulo! Y creo que me he decido por Harry… y de nueva cuenta acertaste cuando dices que lo debería apoyar a él porque es su mejor amigo, por la gran amistad que los une y por muchas cosas más. ¡Adiós XD!

**Eva-AngelH/Hr** JAjaja sí estás en todo el derecho de decir que Edward no te agrada, que lo quieres matar, que lo odias.. todo lo que quieras XD. ¿Quieres que se aleje de Hermione? Uhmm… ya veremos quien se aleja XDD Jajaja ¡Ginny calva! Bueno… ¿te lo imaginas? Sería divertido en alguno de los siguientes libros. Aunque… bueno, muchos dicen lo mismo.. mi forma de escribir y bla bla bla.. pero yo insisto… no soy lo suficientemente buena en esto nn hago lo que puedo. ¡Entonces espero volver a ver otro review tuyo por aquí¡Nos vemoss!

¡He terminado! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme un review ) de verdad que se los agradezco.

Se preguntarán porqué el cambio de nick **'Aiko'**, bueno…es así como normalmente me conocen, y creo que me gusta más XD. Así que no olviden que ahora es 'Aiko'

Espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización

AIkO Granger


	6. ¿Engaño?

**Disclaimer**: Antes de comenzar con este capítulo quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad (Aunque de verdad quisiera) pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros y que nos ató a este fantástico mundo. Del mismo modo a Warner Bros y Salamandra, propietarios de los derechos reservados.

El único personaje que me pertenece es Edward Konner

**Muriendo por tu Amor  
**

'**Engaños'**

**  
Capítulo 5**

-¡Suéltame, te harás daño, hace un rato que has salido de la enfermería

-¡Te he dicho que no, Ron! – dijo Harry, sin escucharlo y forcejeando con él – Jamás, jamás lo haré

-Por ahora es lo único que tengo en mente – Ron cayó exhausto sobre tu cama, miró a Harry que limpiaba sus lentes con su camisa.

-Pues será mejor que la deseches, que sin mí no funcionará

-Harry, la poción multijugos te puede ofrecer grandes beneficios – decía Ron, sujetándolo por los hombros

Ron, he dicho no, y será no

Caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir, pero antes de hacerlo se giró hacia Ron y le sonrió.

Gracias por ayudarme, pero si de verdad quieres hacerlo desistirás en esa idea loca, o me veré obligado a propinarte otro golpe.

Ron llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza, sintiendo como el chichón iba en aumento.

Descuida, eso me pasa por testarudo.

Harry caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor, alumnos se detenían en los pasillos para felicitarlo por su victoria. Él, en un intento desesperado por huir de todos ellos, mintió sobre ir a la enfermería porque aún sentía un dolor en su cabeza, y lo logró.

Ansiaba ver a Hermione.

Y la había encontrado, en la mesa de Gryffindor, apartada de todos, leyendo con tranquilidad un gran libro azul. Se acercó con sigilo y se colocó a un lado de ella.

-Buenos días – saludó, con normalidad

La chica se sobresaltó, y al instante se llevó la mano al pecho.

-¡Harry, me has asustado! – suspiró profundamente - ¿Estás mejor? ¿Cuándo has salido de la enfermería?

-Estoy mucho mejor, gracias. Y hasta hace no más de dos horas que Madam Pomfrey me ha dejado salir.

-No sabes el susto que pasé ayer, caíste a casi cuatro metros de altura – Harry notó angustia en los ojos de Hermione – pero me alegra que te encuentres bien. – y volvió a enfrascarse en su lectura

"_¿Sólo eso? ¿Ningún: Felicidades, Harry, jugaste estupendamente?"_

Harry enrojeció

"_Pero claro, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido? Debió haberlo olvidado después de consolar a su noviecito"_

-Y Konner ¿Está bien? – preguntó Harry, con curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sólo… sólo pregunto… _"Sólo pregunto si ha dejado de llorar por su derrota, seguramente no tiene cara para verme" _sólo preguntaba por él

-Aún no puede creerlo – Harry sonrió internamente – no puede creer lo genial que jugaste ayer, piensa que eres un asombroso buscador

-Y.. ¿Y tú? – le preguntó, sonrojándose y apartando la mirada

-¿Yo? ¿Yo qué? – exclamó la chica, extrañada

-Bien parece que Konner te distrae demasiado – soltó Harry, con furia, levantándose de su asiento, dispuesto a abandonar el Gran Comedor sin probar bocado, sabiendo perfectamente que Madam Pomfrey le había obligado a ingerir mucha fruta

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Que deberías organizar tu horario, ¿sabes? – le dijo Harry, mirándola fijamente a los ojos – pasar un tiempo con nosotros te haría bien, regresaría la antigua Hermione que conocí.

Le miró por última vez, ante la asombrada Hermione que no entendía nada, y desapareció como un rayo. Por la misma puerta Ron llegaba con una sonrisa resplandeciente, y ocupó el mismo lugar donde Harry se había sentado antes.

-Muy buenos días, bella jovencita – saludó el pelirrojo

-¿De verdad crees que debería organizar mi horario? – preguntó ella, pasando del saludo de su amigo. – antes Harry ha salido hecho una fiera, diciéndome que debería organizarme, por lo que sé… mis asignaturas están bien por ahora, y no creo conveniente un cambio de…

-Hermione, Hermione… - le interrumpió el pelirrojo ya desesperado, tomándola por los hombros. Era posible que ella fuera tan.. tan… ¿Troll? – No podría estar más de acuerdo con Harry

-Pero ahora un cambio de…

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? – Hermione cerró su libro

-Qué es lo que se supone debo entender

- Ocho horas son necesarias para dormir, cinco horas para las clases, dos de ellas _TÚ _estudias, una para el desayuno, una para la comida, una para la cena, otra hora más te encierras en la biblioteca. Entre lapso de cada una de todas las horas se fue otra. ¿Y qué nos queda?

-No sé a donde quieres llegar, pero si mis cálculos no me fallan, y estás hablando de las horas del día, cuatro horas te sobran – dijo ella, con seguridad.

-¡Exacto! ¡Cuatro horas! Dime, ¿Te has tomado la molestia de preguntar cómo estamos? ¿De sentarte junto a nosotros en la sala común? ¿De pasear por el lago, y platicar animadamente como lo solíamos hacer, bajo nuestro árbol? Y eso, ya durante casi un mes. – Hermione no salía de su extrañeza

-¡Di ya lo que tengas qué decir!

A lo lejos, el pelirrojo logró distinguir esa taladrante risa, que llegaba cada vez más clara a sus oídos. Konner se acercaba por detrás de Hermione.

-¡BINGO! Ahí tienes la respuesta

Y se levantó sin más qué decir, al igual que su amigo, abandonó el Gran Comedor sin despedirse siquiera. ¿Respuesta? ¿Cuál respuesta? Es que ahora sus amigos se había vuelto paranoicos o qué rayos sucedía con ellos.

Harry era igual que una nube, cambiaba de forma a cada instante. Un día parecía ser gentil, otro día sentimental, y otro…

-Hola, preciosa – Edward le besó suavemente los labios - ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Te parece que he estado excluyendo de alguna u otra forma a mis amigos de mi vida últimamente?

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

-Nada, sólo que… me preguntaba si les he dado su lugar… a Harry y Ron

-Por supuesto que sí – y calló por un momento, incómodo – no sé si sea correcto decirlo pero…

-Dilo – dijo ella, atentamente

-Pero… talvez, estoy diciendo que _talvez _, ellos sientan cierto… desagrado hacia mí, ¿Entiendes? De un momento a otro les he arrebato, por así decirlo, a su mejor amiga. Y ellos lo único que tratan es de recuperarte, de protegerte.

-¿De ti? – rió la castaña abiertamente, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con cariño- ¿Cómo podrían protegerme de ti?

-¿Y tu noviecito? – preguntó Ron, con asco. Harry alcanzó a pegarle con el codo para que se controlara.

-No podrá ir a Hogsmeade, se ha enfermado – agregó, al ver el desconcierto de sus amigos. – Así que yo tampoco podré ir

-¿Qué dices? – exclamó Harry, sintió una punzada en su estómago, que no pudo cómo describirla.

-Me quedaré a hacerle compañía, no puedo dejarlo solo – se sintió apenada por ellos, que tanto habían esperado ese día, Ron abrió la boca para reclamar, pero ella se le adelantó – lo siento, chicos. Él dice que está bien que vaya con ustedes, pero…

-¿Él dice que está bien? – repitió Harry – pues entonces está bien, tu irás con nosotros a Hogsmeade, Konner se quedará aquí descansando, seguramente debe guardar reposo y dormir

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Hermione – esta vez dijo Ron – te vas ahora mismo con nosotros, ya verás que disfrutaremos de este día. Recordaremos viejos tiempos

Harry y Ron esperaron su respuesta, mirándola profunda y desesperadamente. Suspiró.

-De acuerdo – los chicos saltaron de emoción – adelántense, iré a despedirme de Edward. Los veo en un rato, chicos

No les dio tiempo de impedírselo, pues salió corriendo a dirección de las escaleras. Ron palmeó la espalda de Harry, animándolo a caminar hacia los carruajes.

Ron iba cargado de caramelos, algunos salían de las bolsas del pantalón. Harry lo miraba asombrado ¿Cómo podía ser que una persona comiera tanto sin estallar? Rió al ver a su amigo, su boca estaba manchada de chocolate.

-¿Qué? – Harry seguía riendo - ¡¿Qué!

Harry tuvo que recargarse en unos estantes para no caer al piso. El pelirrojo, molesto ante la reacción del ojiverde, caminó unos pasos y se posó frente a un pequeño espejo para observar su rostro. Horrorizado, trató de limpiarse pero le era imposible, sujetaba un helado que se estaba derritiendo y escurría ya entre sus manos.

-¡Ayúdame, no te quedes ahí parado! – Harry, un poco tranquilo, avanzó hacia él – Debo verme patético, pide una servilleta para limpiarme la cara

-Enseguida – dijo, y se echó a reir.

-No sé cual es el chiste

-¿Tú? – Ron alzó una ceja – Oh, vamos, o me vas a decir que no lo encuentras gracioso

-Exacto, Potter, no lo encuentro gracioso y apresúrate, ¿Quieres? Que si no tú…

Ron fue obligado a callar, un pañuelo rosa no le impidió seguir hablando. Era suave y emanaba un delicioso olor. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con una cabellera rubia.

-¡Luna!

-No me lo agradezcas, es sólo que te veías patéticamente gracioso, nos vemos luego – y se alejó sin más.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó, con el rostro rosado. Harry se preguntaba lo mismo – ni tenía la mínima intención de agradecerle

-Oh, claro, Weasley

Salieron de Honeydukes con grandes esfuerzos, la gente comenzaba a atiborrarse cada vez más y el lugar estaba más caliente que un día en el desierto. Harry se impacientaba, seguramente Hermione los había engañado cruelmente y decidió quedarse a cuidar de su _noviecito. _

Detrás de él escuchó una voz que lo llamaba, y quiso tragarse al instante sus palabras.

-Los he estado llamando más de cinco veces, estaba preocupándome si su sentido del oído estaba en buenas condiciones – dijo Hermione, al reunirse con sus amigos. Se ubicó en medio de ellos y tomó a ambos por los brazos - ¿Qué planes tienen, chicos?

Harry se sonrojó ante el repentino acto de su amiga, pero en segundos desapareció su timidez.

-Yo te veía en estos momentos con el idiota ese que tienes por novio – dijo Ron, quien no se intimidó por la mirada dura que le echó Hermione

-Este día debe ser perfecto, así que no lo echaré a perder discutiendo contigo – dijo mirándolo con reprobación, no sin antes haberle pellizcado débilmente el brazo – Y por favor, omitamos a Edward en cualquier conversación

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque Edward es una excusa perfecta para comenzar una discusión, Ron, y lo sabes. ¿Les parece si vamos a 'Las Tres Escobas'? Me apetece probar una cerveza de Mantequilla

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron al lugar, la mayoría de los alumnos de sexto y quinto curso de Gryffindor se encontraban reunidos ahí dentro. A lo lejos, casi a la esquina del local, encontraron una mesa desocupada. Ron se apresuró a ganar asiento.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron

-¿Ambos quieren cerveza de mantequilla? – preguntó Harry a sus amigos, quienes asintieron segundos después – Iré a pedirlas, esperen aquí

-Así que tu noviecito se enfermó…

Harry alcanzó a escuchar la melosa voz de Ron, giró su cabeza y pudo distinguir a una Hermione enfadada, agarrando a Ron por el cuello de la camisa. Sonrió.

Se acercó a la barra donde se encontraba Madam Rosmerta, la bella dama le sonrió.

-Harry, querido, qué gusto verte de nuevo

-Igualmente – dijo Harry, sonriéndole - ¿Podrías darme tres cervezas de mantequilla?

-Por supuesto

Madam Rosmerta sacó tres tarros e inmediatamente se comenzaron a llenar por sí solos. Mientras trataba de tomarlos, sin que se cayeran, unas chicas a espaldas de él charlaban silenciosamente.

-¿Así que le mintió, eh?

-Fingió enfermarse, pero sabes que él hace lo que sea por ti

"_No es él, no están hablando de él, es coincidencia, no es el maldito de Konner"_

-¡Sí, lo sé! Por eso lo quiero

-Baja la voz, Gemma, que no es secreto el que Edward y Granger tengan una relación sentimental

Harry, al escuchar el apellido de su amiga perdió el control y de su mano izquierdo resbaló uno de los tarros que había sostenido con dificultad.

"_Idiota, cuando lo vea juro que lo mato"_

_-_Harry, ¿Estás bien? ¿No te has hecho daño? – preguntó Rosmerta con preocupación.

-No, tranquila, lo siento – se disculpó Harry, aún con la ira hirviendo en su cuerpo. Con un toque de varita, Madam Rosmerta desapareció los restos de vidrio. – Iré a dejar estos y vuelvo por el otro.

Harry les dejó con rapidez sus respectivas cervezas de Mantequilla a Ron y Hermione.

-¿Qué sucedió allá? – preguntó Ron, pero no recibió respuesta.

Buscó con la mirada a las chicas que hablaron detrás de él, y ahí estaban. Padma Patil hablaba con la chica que supuestamente se llamaba Gemma. Con disimulo trataba de descubrir su rostro, pero le era imposible.

-Lo tuyo y de él sí que es secreto, así que deberías guardar la compostura, nadie debe enterarse. Mucho menos alguno de los amigos de Granger

-Lo sé, pero es increíble que llevemos esto ya por dos semanas, todo ha salido a la perfección.

'_Imbécil' _

Harry apretó los puños furioso, algo se escuchó romper unas mesas detrás de él. Seamus tenía su cara manchada de hidromiel, y a su lado, Dean y Neville reían.

-Vengo de hablar con él, te espera en la _Casa de las Plumas_.

-¿No crees que es riesgoso que nos vean ahí?

-Te llevará a otro sitio, supongo que para estar a solas – dijo Padma, con tono pícaro

-Si supieras… es muy travieso

'_Ese idiota me las pagará, nadie hace sufrir a Hermione, nadie'_

**¡Hola, chicos! Siento enormemente la demora, pero aquí lo tienen, espero que haya sido de su agrado ). No tengo mucho tiempo, y me urgía subir este capítulo, pero prometo contestar los reviews hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**Reviews son bien recibidos XD**

**Aiko Granger**


	7. ¿Aventura?

_Nota/KG: Antes de comenzar con la segunda parte del Fict quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad (Aunque de verdad quisiera U) pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros y que nos ató a este fantástico mundo._

_Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son Edward Konner y Gemma _

**Muriendo por tu Amor**

**Capítulo 7**

"¿**Aventura?"**

"¿Dónde te metiste?"

El pelirrojo preguntó cuando se percató de que su amigo estaba sentado frente a la chimenea. Harry no respondió

"Hermione estaba preocupada" dijo, y bajó la vista "más que preocupada decepcionada"

Entonces un par de ojos verde miraron a Ron con detenimiento.

"¿Qué dices?"

"¿Por qué le haces esto?"

"No fue mi intención, y créeme que no estaba en mis planes"

"Estaba muy emocionada por pasar una tarde juntos, los tres. Creía que estaba siendo mal al tenernos 'alejados' de ella." lo miró otra vez, antes de subir por la escalera de los chicos "Lo echaste todo a perder"

"¿Dónde está ella?" le cuestionó a la vez que mantenía su vista en el fuego, pero el cuerpo de Ron se lo impidió al colocarse frente a él. Levantó la vista y Ron sonrió cínicamente.

"¿Dónde crees" Harry arqueó la ceja "Con su novio, idiota"

"¿Por qué ese tono de voz" dijo, tratando de que las palabras de Ron no le llegaran al corazón

"¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Me voy a dormir" y sin más subió furioso a su habitación.

"¿Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mi?"

* * *

Despertó muy temprano por la mañana, la noche anterior había estado esperando a que llegara Hermione, pero nunca lo hizo. Ron seguía sin dirigirle por completo la palabra, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos, espiaría al maldito de Konner en cada rincón del castillo.

Bajó apresurado, las cortas palabras que le dirigió Ron anoche le dejaron eco en sus oídos.

"_¿Por qué le haces esto?" "Lo echaste todo a perder" _

¿Realmente le habría importado su ausencia¡Claro que no¿Cómo pensar eso? Ella misma los había excluido de sus vidas cuando llegó el intruso. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al Gran Comedor, unos cuantos se encontraban ya , entre ellos Hermione. Caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

"Buenos días" ella no respondió "Ehh… veo que has madrugado" No obtuvo respuesta "¿Podrías pasarme ese jarrón de leche?"

"Toma" dijo, y lo colocó frente a él

"¿Ocurre algo?" enseguida las castaña se puso de pie

"Lo siento debo irme…"

No había dado más de cinco pasos cuando la mano de Harry la detuvo. Suspiró

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué me evades?" dijo con frialdad.

"¿A caso no estuviste haciendo lo mismo conmigo?" respondió de la misma manera y de un movimiento se soltó de Harry.

"Hermione, creí que eso ya estaba aclarado"

"asta luego" se apresuró a salir pero el ojiverde volvió a tomarla esta vez con ambas manos "¡Suéltame! Estoy atrasada…"

"¿Atrasada? Puedes inventar otra excusa mejor… es domingo"

"Me espera Edward en el lago"

Harry recibió una descarga eléctrica que le dejó el cuerpo sin fuerzas y Hermione logró librarse de él con éxito.

"Claro… Konner, debí suponerlo" Hermione miró con detenimiento a Harry, pero éste se sonrojó al ver que ella no le quitaba la vista "¿Qué esperas? Tu noviecito debe estar ya esperándote"

"¿Por qué estas…"

"Que te diviertas" dijo, alejándose de ella rápidamente.

"¡Como quieras!"

Preocupándose como un idiota. ¿Qué más podía esperar? Era hora de tirar la toalla¿Tirarla y dejar que aquél pobre diablo se siga burlando a espaldas de ella? No, primero tendría que aclarar asuntos con Konner y después… a tirar la toalla definitivamente. Pateó con fuerza la silla en la que estaba sentado Colin Creevy, después de disculparse dirigió duras miradas a un par de chicas de Hufflepuff que le miraban expectantes.

Apartó la mirada de su desayuno que parecía hacerle mala cara también. Platicar con Hagrid le caería bien. Caminaba en los pasillos, absorto en sus pensamientos. Una tímida sonrisa se asomó por su rostro al pensar en lo hermosa que se veía Hermione cuando se enojaba. ¿Por qué era ella¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella¿Por qué no… Ginny? O … Cho, o.. incluso Parkinson. ¿Pero ella? Ella que ya había depositado su corazón en otra persona, en una persona que no merecía ni la mínima porción de amor.

"¿Entonces él te ha dicho que necesitaba verte esta tarde a fuera de la antigua aula de encantamientos?"

Esa voz… la misma voz de ayer. Se aproximó con cautela y luego de pasar por un par de estatuas las visualizó. Padma y Gemma, recargadas despreocupadamente sobre una armadura.

"Sí, lo he notado muy raro. Me preocupa. ¿Y si…?"

"Que no, mujer, despreocúpate de ello"

"Tienes razón, Padma, será otra cosa solamente. Antes de anochecer me quiere ahí" Y entonces una sonrisa pícara surcó sus labios "¿Qué crees que deba ponerme esta vez?"

"Esa minifalda que te han regalado tus padres la semana pasada, haría juego con…"

Y no pudo escucharlas más.

Antes del anochecer. Ahí estaría.

* * *

Llevaba más de media hora esperando a la "pareja" y ya comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿Y si lo pospusieron¿Si es en otro lugar? No importaba, esperaría sólo unos minutos más.

Y los minutos pasaron, y ellos… ni su sombra.

Dispuesto a salir de su escondite escuchó a lo lejos murmullos. Para cerciorarse que eran ellos, sacó su cabeza por entre las armaduras, y en efecto, ahí estaban ellos.

"Amor¿Te pasa algo?"

Edward alejó las manos de Gemma de su rostro y la miró con seriedad.

"Esto se acabó" Gemma rió desconcertada.

"Eres gracioso" se acercó para besarlo, pero él la esquivó a tiempo.

"¿No escuchaste? Esta farsa terminó"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Mira, no quiero hacer las cosas más difíciles, no preguntes"

Miró a la chica desconcertada un par de segundos y caminó hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Gemma reaccionó instantes después, y corrió para detenerlo por la manga de la túnica.

"No seas cobarde¿Dime porqué haces esto?"

"No querrás saberlo, por favor, hazte a un lado" La chica estaba decidida a interponerle el paso. Suspiró "Bien, tú así lo haz querido"

"Estoy preparada ¡Suéltalo ya!"

"Esta aventura terminó porque no tiene caso seguir con ella"

Harry arrugó su cara y compadeció al pobre chico después de recibir esa sonora cachetada. ¡Bien merecido se lo tenía ese cretino!

"¡Eres un estúpido!"

"¿Me lo merezco, eh? Fue… emocionante mientras duró"

"¿Y lo de tu noviecita también es una aventura?" escupió las palabras llenas de odio

El Gryffindor respiraba agitadamente.

"Lo fue en un principio"

Harry apretó los puños con fuerza, que comenzó a entumecerse su brazo en instantes. La sangre corría rápidamente en su interior. En un acto de inconsciencia, con el único propósito de deformarle el rostro, saló del escondite abruptamente y lo tomó por el cuello de la túnica, aprisionándolo fuertemente sobre la pared.

"Repite lo que has dicho, maldito" El rostro de Konner no podía ser más que de asombro y miedo "¡Habla¡Dilo ya!"

"¿Qué haces, Potter¡Suéltalo, lo lastimas!" Gemma trató de quitárselo, pero él era más fuerte que ella. Se dio por vencido, cruzando los brazos.

"Po..potter, suéltame… y te diré todo"

"Más te vale que sea la verdad" dijo, soltándolo. No sin antes empujarlo contra la pared.

"¿Qué hacías, eh¿Espiándonos?" indagó molesto. Harry se acercó hacia él peligrosamente y Konner alzó sus manos "Está bien… ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Por qué engañaste a Hermione? Qué tiene ella" señaló a Gemma, mirándola despectivamente "que no tenga Hermione"

"Ella era sólo una aventura, pero como has visto, acabó. Me equivoqué, lo acepto. Hermione tiene todo lo que necesito" sonaba sincero

"¿Hermione también lo es?"

"Dije que lo fue en un principio, intentaba sacarle jugo a esa hermosa y tímida chica. Pero…" sonrió ligeramente "Sin saber cuando o cómo, me enamoré de ella"

Harry bajó la mirada. No podía culparlo, él también había caído en su hechizo.

Aún así necesitaba descargarse y debía pagar por engañar a su mejor amiga, a la chica que le robaba sus sueños. Levantó con rapidez el brazo, el puño cerrado, y se lo estampó en el rostro.

"¡Harry!"

………

**¡ok,Ok! Perdón Karla se inca frente a cada uno de los lectores Estoy apenada por el atraso, pero sé que sonará bastante trillado –Exámenes, Problemas personales, y sobre todo… falta de inspiración—Pero es la verdad. Pero buenas nuevas… ¡Estoy de vacaciones! Así que los capítulos comenzarán a llover. **

**Sí, a mi tampoco me ha gustado este capítulo en lo personal. Pero me urgía subirlo ya porque lo siguiente se irá poniendo cada vez mejor. **

**Contestando Reviews:**

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black**: Muchísimas gracias por los review, como lo has leído en el capítulo 5, la ha atrapado. Ahora.. con respecto a la idea de Ron, no sé si la vaya a efectuar, veré cuales son las posibilidades. Siii, lo sé… ese Konner ¬¬, tienes razón, Hermione nunca le engañaría aunque el pobre estuviera ciego. Actualizo pronto, quizá mañana, quizá el Hasta el miércoles.. no sé . ¡Gracias! Y cuídate mucho.

**Witchmin**: Creo que comenzaré con la lista de quienes quieren matar a Konner, quien la encabezará, por supuesto, será Harry. ¿Te ha gustado? No sabes la alegría que da al leer reviews como el tuyo y espero que sigas al pendiente a pesar de mi gran atraso. ¡Adiós!

**Tatianne: **Me alegra enormemente que te haya gustado, vivo con esa inseguridad de saber si les gusta lo que escribo o no, pero gracias.

**Fan: **Muchas gracias por tu consejo, pero aunque se vea así de fácil es totalmente imposible en ocasiones, pero hay que estar tranquilos que ya se vienen vacaciones de verano y tendré tiempo de sobra para escribir.

**Cammiel** ¡Jajaja¿Los más tímidos son los peores? Bueno, en eso tienes un poco de razón. Y aplicándole esa regla a Konner le quedó como anillo al dedo, o… ¿Será que todo está mal interpretado? Pronto lo sabremos.

**Oriana: **¡hola! Te pido grandes disculpas por mi demora, pero prometo el siguiente capítulo para la próxima semana haré todo lo posible. Sólo que ya estoy en exámenes finales.

**Hibari: **bueno, seguramente ya te habrás leído el capítulo y darte cuenta de que no lo ha hecho, y no sé si lo haga algún día. Como le he dicho a arabella no tengo muchos planes para ello. ¡Pero gracias!

**FranGilraen**¡hola¡Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews! Y estoy contentísima porque te haya gustado el fict. Yo no seré quien le de la oportunidad a Harry, dejémosle el trabajo a Hermione. ¿Qué te parece¡Cuidate, hasta luego!

**Anahí Lupin**¡Te agradezco infinitamente tus reviews! Sí, era demasiado bello para ser verdad¿Cierto? Aunque… veamos qué reacción toma Harry ante esto y si… ahmm.. te lo dejo para que lo leas y te enteres de todo.

**Lucia Bloom**: Me alegra leer tus palabras que me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo. ¿Mi Ron te saca risas como el de los libros? Siento haberme tardado en la actualización pero para que no se te haga difícil encontrar de nuevo el fict te recomiendo que lo agregues a tus favoritos si así lo deseas . ¡Bye!

**fan potter: **¡Estoy verdaderamente FELIZ! En serio, el que mi fict haya sido el primero que leyeras me pone a dar saltitos de felicidad. Tomaré muy en cuenta esa sugerencia . ¡Muchas gracias por venir aquí¡Chao!

**Imai**¡hola! Espero que hayas encontrado en esta página un lugar donde pasar horas y horas leyendo fantásticas historias y gracias.

**maicolPotter: **¿Cómo te va?Quiero decirte que tu palabras me han sonrojado al máximo y por ello te lo agradezco de aquí al cielo. Sobre "Harry Potter y la Lucha por el Mal y el Amor" He decidido quitarlo de para editarlo y cuando esté listo subirlo nuevamente. ¡1000 gracias¡Besos!

**Sumire-chan**¡Hey! Espero que hayas aprobado para ese examen que estudiabas. Seguro que seguiré escribiendo así, pero como siempre he dicho, no soy la mejor y nunca lo seré. ¿Te gusta Harry enojado? Pues ya lo verás en lo siguiente capítulos.

**Lucia Bloom: **¡Sí, lo confieso! Me he tardado DEMASIADO con la actualización y claro que tienes todo el derecho en querer despedazar a Konner por este capítulo, hace falta leer los siguientes para enterarse de todo . ¡Te veo luego!

**Annie Ryddle**¡Has pensado que Gemma era hermana de Konner! Bueno, creo que yo también pensaría lo mismo que tú, pero vamos, denle una oportunidad al chico para aclararlo. Y creo que Harry investigará muy al fondo esto. Jajaja ¿inútil de Ron? Bueno… Luna y Ron… sí, también sobre esa parejita seguiré escribiendo. ¡Espero verte en la próxima actualización!

**Siento mucho que las contestaciones sean muy breves, pero prometo que los siguientes no lo serán . Que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y… les agradecería saber su opinión/comentarios dejándome un Review. ¡gracias!**

**Abäzos y Bêshos - Karla/Aiko Granger.**


	8. Estás completamente

_Nota/KG: Antes de comenzar con la octava parte del Fict quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, (Aunque de verdad quisiera U) pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros y única responsable de que me haya atado a este fantástico mundo._

_Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son Edward Konner y Gemma _

**Muriendo por tu Amor**

**Capítulo 8**

**"Estás completamente..."**

Se dejó llevar por lo que creyó mejor para su mejor amiga. Si ella era feliz, el también lo sería. Y sin embargo… no lo sentía así, por supuesto que le importaba la felicidad de Hermione, pero... ¿Y la suya¿Dónde quedaba?

Suspiró

Prefería mil veces mentir que ver a Hermione sufriendo, deprimida, triste… Prefería mil veces salvarle el pellejo al pobre infeliz que por un simple jueguito había terminado enamorándose de su mejor amiga. Prefería ser él quien sufriera, quien derramara lágrimas de impotencia y coraje, el que sufriera las consecuencias del amor no correspondido. Prefería conformarse con sólo seguir siendo el mejor amigo.

Cayó con pesadez sobre su suave cama y gritó fuertemente después de colocarse una almohada sobre su rostro.

¿Hizo lo correcto?

"_¡Harry!"_

_Cerró los ojos lamentando su mala suerte y con rapidez enderezó su cuerpo, observó cómo Hermione se abalanzaba sobre Edward para ayudar a levantarse del suelo. Aún preocupada acercó su mano por debajo de los ojos de su novio para comprobar que el golpe no llegaría a serios efectos, únicamente enrojecimiento y más tarde, dejarle un pequeño morete. _

_Sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta cuando la chica le miró con reproche _

"_Yo… yo…"_

"_Quiero una buena razón, Harry" – dijo con tranquilidad, mientras miraba de reojo a Edward – "Y si mientes lo sabré" _

_Konner le miraba con nerviosismo. Sabía perfectamente que si lo confesaba subiría un escalón más, y con ello la oportunidad de estar junto a Hermione. _

_Pero no era nada fácil, ella sufriría ante la cruel verdad, fue engañada, y antes de que comenzara… ella sólo fue planeada para una aventura. _

_No podía y no podría con la culpa. No quería ser el cargador de la pena de Hermione, el principal responsable sería él, porque… después de todo, y a final de cuentas, Konner aprendió a quererla, estaba enamorado de ella. No quería acabar con esa felicidad que embriagaba a su amiga, con el brillo que florecía cuando lo veía a él, a él que pudo conquistar su corazón. _

"_Tuvimos un pequeño altercado" _

_Edward y Gemma miraron asombrados a Harry. Era la oportunidad para destruirlo y echarlo de cabeza y la desaprovechaba. Konner le miraba con inmensa gratitud y sonrió abiertamente con indudable sinceridad. Harry mantenía fija la vista en Hermione, porque sabía que si despegaba sus ojos podría caer en cualquier momento la farsa que estaba construyendo. _

_Ella parecía no creerle, y con buena razón. Pudo percatarse de que Harry apretaba la mandíbula constantemente, detalle importante para verificar si él le mentía o no, aunque podía estar equivocada, ya que ello también era signo cuando el ojiverde enfurecía. Estaba apunto de hablar, cuando Edward le interrumpió._

"_Herm, esto fue un malentendido" Edward, con la mano que tenía por detrás, pedía ayuda disimuladamente a Harry y a Gemma. _

_Gemma, aunque enojada por la conversación de hace instantes, no pretendía siquiera aprovecharse de la situación. Por mucho que le pesara, Granger parecía quererle mucho, mientras que ella sólo buscaba un romance fuera de lo común, y no tenía intenciones de dañarla. _

"_Sí, y creo que soy yo quien tiene toda la culpa" Alcanzó a murmurar la chica "Avisé a Potter que… que…"_

"_Que Konner hablaba mal de mí a mis espaldas" ayudó Harry. Hermione sólo se limitó a alzar la ceja confundida "Sabes que me molesta que no me digan las cosas de frente" le aclaró _

_El rostro de Hermione pasó de estar tenso a una más sereno. _

"_Así que vine a enfrentarle, fue todo" _

"_Pensé que sabías cómo se solucionan los problemas. Hablando, Harry, no a golpes" Suspiró, y sonrió "Creí que era algo más grave, me alegra saber que no es así" _

"_Pero no fue así, espero que… Gemma aclare todo" dijo Edward_

"_Uy, eso no se ve nada bien" susurró Hermione para ella misma "Ven, vamos con Madame Pomfrey, seguro tendrá algo para ese golpe" _

_Ambos se alejaron lentamente, notó como Edward giró hacia él en un descuido de Hermione y le agradeció a palabras mudas. El no solo alejo su mirada de esa dolorosa imagen, Hermione tomada del brazo del Ravenclaw dándole pequeños besos sobre la piel rojiza, sino que cuando Gemma se había esfumado de ahí sin dar explicaciones y verificando que nadie estuviese cerca, pateó con fuerza la fría pared del pasillo. _

Después de recordar lo que pudiera ser el mayor error que cometiera en mucho tiempo, durmió con una lágrima raspando su piel.

* * *

"Aún con esa ducha no te ves nada bien" Le repetía el pelirrojo mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor

"Ron, por una sola vez en tu vida, concédeme el deseo de mantener tu boca cerrada ¿Quieres?"

"Lo hago, pero déjame decir una cosa antes" Harry, resignado, aceptó "Todo esto es por Hermione¿verdad?"

El ojiverde lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Lo sabía" Y se mantuvo callado hasta llegar al Gran Comedor.

Hermione los esperaba como siempre, con una sonrisa. Ese acto inconsciente pero tan de _ella, _le removía el interior y le causaba un desorden emocional. Le había levantado los ánimos y de eso Ron se percató al instante.

"_Lo que una sonrisa puede hacer" _pensó el pelirrojo antes de sentarse a devorar el desayuno.

"Buenos días, chicos" saludó aún sonriendo "Me parece que alguien se ha levantado con el apetito feroz"

"_M' pagcje quj al'uem she ha levangato cog la gabor d' crigticadm…" _dijo Ron, con dificultad. Ante la mirada confusa y.. de asco de su amiga, repitió, esta vez con la boca libre "Me parece que alguien se ha levantado con la labor de criticarme"

Hermione se disponía a lanzarle un sermón, cuando Harry se le adelantó.

"Oh, por favor, no discutan" exclamó impaciente, cubriéndose los oídos con ambas manos

"Está bien" dijeron ambos al unísono.

"¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar anoche"? – preguntó Hermione con sumo interés.

"¿Yo? Yo estuve aquí todo el tiempo"

"Le preguntaba a Harry, Ron. No es necesario preguntártelo a ti, la respuesta es más que obvia"

"Positivamente" dijo una voz detrás de ellos con entusiasmo, y rápidamente las mejillas de Ron se tornaron rojas "Característico de Ronald¿No es así?"

Ron volvió su vista a la rubia y sonrió con delicadeza.

"Sí… lo es…"

Harry y Hermione se miraron y rieron ante el comportamiento de Ron.

"_Al menos ya no está enojada por el desayuno de ayer" pensó alegremente _

"Los dejo, chicos. Clase con Snape…" Y miró al pelirrojo, dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza "Nos vemos, Ron" Y salió del gran comedor a grandes zancadas

"¡Uuy! El pequeño Ron está enamorado" bromeó Hermione, pellizcando las mejillas sonrojadas de su amigo.

"¡Claro que no!"

"… de cierta rubia…"

"¡He dicho que no, Hermione!"

"…De Ravenclaw…"

"Para, Hermione…"

"…Y mejor amiga de tu hermana"

"¿Ya está bueno, no?" dijo, clavándole fríamente la mirada a la castaña. Ella, lejos de intimidarse, sonrió ampliamente

"Oh, querido Ronnie, Sufres de 'TNA'"

"¿TNA?" exclamaron ambos varones, notablemente desconcertados

"Total Negación Amorosa"

"¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?"

"Ron, no importa de donde es la fuente, lo que importa es que ese síndrome te ha atacado, no existe vacuna o remedio alguno. Y no te curarás de ella hasta que termines por aceptarlo"

"Oh, definitivamente estás desquiciada" Dijo, antes de volver a su desayuno. Tratando de desaparecer esas manchas rosas que lo delataban.

"Y tú, cariño, definitivamente eres un tonto. Que no te das cuenta lo que siente ella por ti¡Cualquiera puede notarlo a miles leguas de aquí!"

Ron se atragantó con su desayuno y le miró con los ojos fuera de órbita, sin poder contenerse y sin recordar que Harry estaba sentado a un lado de ellos, dijo:

"¡Dios, Hermione, te sangra la lengua a litros! Vaya que te la has mordido esta vez muy fuerte, eh." Ella le miraba confundida, creyendo que su amigo había perdido cualquier signo de razonamiento "Habla la experta en el tema"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"De que si yo soy tonto, no sé que seas tú, sinceramente"

"Habla claro y déjate de rodeos"

"Ron…" le llamaba Harry, si no hacía algo para detener a Ron podía estar seguro que cavaría su tumba esa misma tarde.

"¿Pues de qué mas va a ser¿Dices que se puede notar a miles de leguas, no? Pues tú no lo notas ni a centímetros…"

"Ron…" insistía el ojiverde

"Me parece que no nos estamos entendiendo, Ron. Dije que hablaras claro y de dejaras de rodeos, claramente no entendiste ese punto"

"Habla por ti misma, te dejo la labor de investigarlo…"

Harry jugaba con sus dedos sobre la mesa nerviosamente, Ron había metido la pata, y no sabía cuanto. Sus amigos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, hasta que Hermione rompió la tensa conexión.

"Estás completamente loco"

"Estás completamente ciega"

Sin quedarse atrás, Harry le susurró al pelirrojo.

"Estás completamente muerto"

* * *

Bueno, aquí con el 8 capítulo. Espero que no se hayan decepcionado conmigo, pero ya verán que todo cambiará, no sé con certeza cuando, pero será dentro de poco.

Ahora… con la discusión de Ron con Hermione… vienen muchas cositas en los próximos capítulos. Me urgía subir este nuevo, son las 2:05 de la mañana… y por ello no puedo contestar los reviews, pero prometo hacerlo cuando suba el 9. El título del capítlo un poco tonto, lo sé uu...

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegra que aún sigan al pendiente de mi Fict, y que haya nuevos lectores. Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, así que… me complacería saber qué piensan. Ya saben… los Reviews son el combustible para continuar el fict.

Hasta… dentro de muy poco ).

Abäzos y Bêshos - Aiko

Sábado 25, Junio 2005


	9. Tomando la Decisión

_**Disclaimer**: Antes de comenzar con el siguiente capítulo quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, (Aunque de verdad quisiera U) pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros y única responsable de que me haya atado a este fantástico mundo._

"**Muriendo por tu Amor"**

By

**Aiko Granger**

"Tomando la decisión"

El resto del desayuno resultó ser tan incómodo como una piedra dentro de un zapato. Sus amigos optaron por no dirigirse la palabra, pero aún se podía sentir la tensión en el aire que podía ver el fuego nacer en sus ojos cada vez que sus miradas chocaban. Terminó su desayuno lo más rápido que le fue posible y abandonó el Gran Comedor antes que comenzaran los disparos de preguntas.

Caminó distraídamente hacia su primera clase, no faltaba mucho para llegar al aula de Transformaciones. A lo lejos vislumbró una larga cabellera pelirroja. Al pasar junto a ella la saludó.

-Hola, Ginny

-Harry, buenos días… - el chico alzó sus cejas, signo de que ese día no tenía nada de bueno - ¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, pasa que tu hermano tiene la pata enorme – exclamó con sarcasmo, avanzando deprisa sin esperar a Ginny..

-¿Lo dices por la discusión en el desayuno? Te entiendo, Ron puede ser un estúpido que se le va de la lengua un par de cosas, pero no me negarás que Hermione necesita más anteojos que tú.

-Explícate

-Harry, estás enamorado de Hermione… - respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, dejándolo completamente estático y ella siguió su camino.

Recorrió rápidamente los pocos metros que les separaban para alcanzarla y detenerla por los hombros.

-Repite lo que has dicho

-Que estás enamorado, eso – y lo apartó de su camino con una sonrisa. Alcanzó a escuchar una falsa risa del chico.

-¿Yo¿Enamorado¿Y de Hermione? – rió de nuevo, pero esta vez con nerviosismo

Ella se giró para mirarle cara a cara, levantó su mano a la altura del pecho de Harry y le señaló.

-Sí, tú estás enamorado, y de Hermione – Harry evitó su mirada y la clavó sobre un insecto que volaba a su lado. Ella bufó desesperada, cerrando el puño y pegándole a Harry levemente - ¡Podrás engañar a los demás, pero a mí no¡Admítelo de una buena vez!

-¡Ron y yo lo hemos intentado! – sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y una picazón apareció de pronto – Pero ella simplemente…

-¡Reacciona, Harry! Lo que tienes que hacer es mover tu trasero, caminar hacia Hermione y decirle: Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

-Lo dices tan fácil, suena tan fácil… en otra situación lo sería. – Acomodó su mochila en sus hombros y suspiró con cansancio – gracias

-Haré lo que sea por verte feliz – le sonrió y desordenó aún más su cabello – y la única forma de lograrlo es que estés junto a ella. ¡Lo haré, Potter!

* * *

-Harry, por fin… te alcanzo – dijo, recargándose sobre la fría pared y respirando dificultosamente

-¿No crees que era más fácil gritar mi nombre? – le cuestionó al detenerse y observarla recuperar el aire. - ¿Y bien, para qué soy bueno?

-Numero uno: estamos en horario de clases y las interrumpiría, y aún peor, me restarían puntos si gritara. – sonrió, tomando una bocanada de aire

-¿Numero dos?

-Me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme a la biblioteca esta tarde, digo, tengo un trabajo pendiente que me urge terminar hoy mismo. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Y Konner, él no puede? – le dijo, con una dura mirada. Se sentía usado, quizá el Ravenclaw tenía otro asunto que atender y ella había corrido hacía él como reemplazo.

-Claro que puede, pero sólo quería tu compañía, si tanto te molestaba te pediría que fueras sincero conmigo y decirme sencillamente que no te apetece acompañarme. – tomó una última bocanada de aire antes de pasarle por la derecha a Harry – Con permiso

Harry la observó avanzar unos cuantos metros apresuradamente, se pegó en la frente con su mano maldiciendo por el interior. No le tomó ni cinco segundos llegar hasta con ella.

-Lo siento, Hermione. Es sólo que… bueno, fue una fugaz reacción. Tú siempre estás con él que apenas y tienes tiempo para nosotros. – Sonrió tristemente – entiende que me tomó por sorpresa tu invitación, la última vez… la última vez ya ni lo recuerdo.

-No tenías porqué contestarme tan altaneramente

-Tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch – cambió el tema aceleradamente y se rascó la nuca - ¿Está bien si te veo a las siete?

Hermione olvidó el enojo y se lanzó a los brazos de Harry alegremente.

-Será a las siete, entonces. Te espero en la biblioteca

* * *

-Bien, eso es todo, chicos, excelente trabajo

Harry dio por finalizado el entrenamiento del día y el equipo bajó junto a sus escobas a tierra firme y satisfechos de su desempeño, se dirigieron a las duchas a tomar un baño relajante. El capitán se encargó de guardar el equipo de entrenamiento, se demoró un poco al colocar correctamente las bludgers en su lugar, que para entonces sus compañeros se habían retirado ya, y así dejarle las duchas desiertas.

Eran las siete menos cinco, aceleró el ritmo y se introdujo a las duchas. Por lo regular permanecía dentro de ellas merecidos treinta minutos, pero esta vez le sería imposible disfrutar de eso. Cerró los grifos de agua, y salió desnudo en busca de una toalla para secarse el cuerpo.

Sus lentes los dejó afuera junto con su escoba, y la vista completamente nublada le dificultaba la búsqueda.

-¿Harry?

Una voz femenina de escuchó en la entrada, entrecerró los ojos forzando la vista pero era inútil, un vapor abundante se desplazaba libremente por el cuarto de baño. La imagen borrosa se acercaba aún más a él.

-¿Harry¿Estás aquí?

El cuerpo se seguía acercando aún más, pero no estaba seguro si se encontraba alejado por lo menos un par de metros. Se restregó los ojos y se percató que la misteriosa chica estaba a menos de un metro de distancia. El vapor se disipó y la chica lanzó un pequeño grito.

-¡Oh, por Dios, Harry¡Lo siento, lo siento!

-¿Hermione?... ¡Hermione! – Harry se cubrió con ambas manos. Sentía un enorme ardor en sus mejillas y un cosquilleo incesante en su estómago.

Hermione estaba de espaldas a él aún disculpándose por lo bajo, con las manos cubriendo sus ojos y avanzando hacia la salida delicadamente, el piso estaba húmedo y temía resbalarse Aprovechando que Hermione se encontraba de espaldas, caminó a su derecha hacia el estante donde almacenaban las toallas, y se amarró una a la cintura.

-¿Po-podrías salir? Necesito cambiarme…

-¿Qué? Digo… claro

Al ver salir a Hermione cuidadosamente, se apoyó en la fría y húmeda pared pensando que únicamente a él le sucedían estas cosas.

* * *

Las risas del pelirrojo retumbaban en las cuatro paredes de las habitaciones de los chicos, tumbado en el piso con la cara colorada y sus manos sujetando fuertemente su estómago se burlaba de la penosa situación que vivió su mejor amigo horas atrás.

-Vale, ya basta – Harry le arrojó una almohada, enojándose levemente – Si te lo conté no ha sido para que te burles¡no podía ni verla después de eso! Y creo que a ella se le caía la cara de vergüenza tan sólo al hablarme

Ron se compuso cinco minutos después, lanzando risas débiles cada diez segundos. Sentía su cara cansada, las feroces muecas que aparecían en su rostro le habían causado un entumecimiento que abandonaba su alegría a la mínima sonrisa.

-Ha visto tus _grandes dotes_, debería sentirse bastante afortunada. Oh, espera, espera… - Ron pareció reflexionar – Ahora entiendo¡Claro! Fue por eso que se puso como un tomate viviente cuando le pedí una banana

-Contigo como amigo para qué necesito enemigos…

-Tranquilízate, Harry, en unos cuantos años, cuando te hayas casado con Hermione – sonrió el pelirrojo con complicidad – reirán al recordarlo.

Harry se imaginó esa escena en lo más profundo de su mente, él y Hermione sentados sobre un hermoso sillón con decorados de madera, abrazados y tomando chocolate caliente en un impetuoso invierno, cobijados por las llamas de la chimenea. Disfrutándose del uno al otro y riendo abiertamente al recordar el incidente en las duchas.

No era la primera vez que escenas como esas vagaban en su interior y se burlaban de él. Pues como siempre, su rostro se desfiguraba. Cabellos dorados y ojos azules reemplazaban el desordenado azabache y verde de sus orbes.

-Eso no sucederá jamás – saltó de su cama y observó su reflejo detenidamente en el espejo, sonriendo con tristeza - ¡Mírame¿Qué soy yo a lado de Konner¡Dímelo!

-Tú eres un gran mago, eres su mejor amigo – Ron se colocó detrás de él y apretó su hombro- ¡Tú la amas de verdad, maldita sea!

-Soy un perdedor, un cobarde… estoy cansado – llevó sus manos hacia su cabello desesperadamente, Hedwig voló hacia él posándose sobre su hombro y picoteándole amistosamente su oreja – Necesito dar un paseo

Cogió su bufanda y la amarró a su cuello. Hedwig alegre, descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-No me esperes despierto

* * *

-¡Hey, Potter!

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar que le llamaban, Konner se dirigía con él a paso apresurado. Intentó seguir con su camino y fingir que no había escuchado, pero el rubio ya estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué hay? – saludó Edward con una gran sonrisa, Harry sólo encogió sus hombros como respuesta. – Hermosa lechuza

Hedwig se hinchó, sumamente halagada y separó sus alas presumiendo sus blancas plumas.

-Sólo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste el otro día, ya sabes… no mencionarle nada a Hermione sobre…

Harry no pudo contenerse y lo arrinconó a la pared sujetándolo por la túnica, Hedwig voló de su hombro alarmada y se posó sobre el casco de una armadura.

-Escúchame bien, idiota – el rubio asustado, asintió con rapidez – Si me entero que le has hecho daño a Hermione juro que te haré pedazos.

-La quiero – Harry sintió una punzada en el estómago y dejó de arrinconarlo – puedes estar seguro que nada le pasará

-Quedas advertido. Hedwig... – alzó su brazo para que la lechuza aterrizara en el. Le echó una última mirada a Edward antes de perderse por los oscuros pasillos.

A lo lejos visualizó la intensa fumarola que salía de la cabaña de Hagrid, formando una gran nube de humo que cubría una pequeña parte del cielo estrellado. Fue ahí donde después de largas semanas pudo encontrar la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Hedwig volaba en círculos sobre su cabeza, muy cerca de él. En minutos se alejaba demasiado hasta que sólo veía una mancha blanca que lograba perderse entre las estrellas.

Y entonces, como una aguja en un pajar, encontró la posible solución su problema. Quizá era bastante precipitado, pero lo necesitaba. Y ese era el mejor momento.

Debía hacerlo.

-¡Hedwig!

Su corazón latía a prisa, no podía creer que estuviera tan seguro y firme en la decisión que tomaba. La lechuza descendió en la muñeca de su dueño y ululó alegremente.

Observó los ojos ámbar de su lechuza y sonrió melancólicamente, acariciaba su fino plumaje con delicadeza, y suspiró.

-¿Qué dices, eh¿Crees que nuevos aires nos favorezcan? – siguió acariciando a Hedwig, pero esta vez mirando al vacío - ¿Te gustaría? Estoy seguro que así es. Anda, vuela y recorre los terrenos, son todos tuyos esta noche… será la última.

* * *

Bien, no comento nada acerca del fict. No me maten.

Ahora, sé que no debería mostrar mi cara después de… ¿cuánto tiempo? XD… Lo siento, pero me fui de vacaciones por dos semanas y después me vino una depre con lo de la salida del 6to libro y los ánimos por los suelos. Espero les haya gustado. Que debo aprovechar lo que resta de la semana porque el Lunes inicio clases O.O… TT si, cruel, pero es la realidad.

Contestando reviews:

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black** Sí, bueno, no sé que tiene Hermione que trae loquitos a este par¿ahora puedes ver qué tan complicado estuvo para Harry? Definitivamente no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Harry, oh, no. Y no te equivocaste, era ya… ¿bastante predecible? XD si, por supuesto que lo era, y ya has visto lo que el amor puede hacer. Mentir para el bienestar de la persona que amas. Gracias por el review

**Arissita: **Jajaja, sí¡le dio un derechazo! Y luego… y después… ¡PUM! Harry 2, Edward 0… ¡Odias a Konner! Pero si es un amor :Sarcasmo a la vista: XD… bueno, sí, es buen chico, tiene buenas intenciones con Hermione, aunque al principio no lo fueran. A decir verdad, me gusta escribir a Ron XD… típico chico gracioso hasta en los momentos más críticos, ya sabes, para aligerar tensiones, y Lunita… Ya los verás prontito. Uhmm… ¿Sabes¡Yo también lo diría, digo, es una oportunidad que no hay que dejar escapar! Separarlos hubiera sido un punto a favor para Harry, pero como ves, a el no le gusta ver sufrir a Hermione y tuvo que mentir muy en contra de su voluntad. Me alegra que te guste, sigue muy al pendiente, por que el siguiente fict da por finalizado la primera parte. Espero verte por acá de nuevo.

**potter5: **Bueno, hay cosas que ni yo misma puedo controlar, como es el tiempo. Hay veces en que no puedo escribir simplemente porque no me entran buenas ideas o mi inspiración anda perdida por algún lado y no regresa sino hasta dos o tres semanas. Y aunque de verdad quisiera actualizar cada semana me es imposible, por X causas. Igual siento mucho haber tardado tanto y que el capítulo no te haya satisfecho. Así que, este tipo de review hacen que le echemos más ganas con el fict, para superar. Gracias por todo ).

**thirteen senses: **¡Auh, muchísimas gracias! De verdad que me entusiasma de aquí hasta donde topo XD… leer que te gusta mi fict. Uhmm… consideraré eso de meterle un parejita a Harry para que no se lo pase tan mal. Estoy bien, gracias… aunque por ahora un poco deprimida TT jajaja¡entro a clases! La peor pesadilla de todo adolescente. Cuídate igual, muchos abrazos ).

**FranGilraen**¡Hola! Uff.. pues menos mal que me entiendas… es horroroso XD jajaja. Espero que hayas salido bien de tus exámenes, que todo eso te quita tiempo e impide escribir siquiera unos cuantos renglones. Jajaja, esa pelea… me agradan mucho las peleas de Ron y Hermione, tan… ¿Tontas? XD… no lo sé, pero me hacen reír muchísimo. ¡Y tus ficts! Espero que pronto sigas con ellos sobre todo el de Olimpiadas que me gusta muchísimo. ¡Besotes!

**cecy09** ¡Sí, sí:Karla baila alrededor de su asiento: Ok, ok, me calmo XD… ¡Nueva lectora! Nooo, no te mueras o.o, jajaja sino ¿Cómo llegarás hasta el último capítulo del fict? Bueno pues, a mi también me gustaría escribir capítulos a cada momento pero… no es posible a veces. ¡CLARO QUE VIVA MÉXICO! No sé cuando pueda traer el capítulo 10 pero espero que no sea lejos de 3 semanas. Ciao.

**Lucia Bloom: **¡Claro que lo tiene bien merecido! Mira que querer jugar con ella ¬¬… y… no te voy a negar que me imagino a Konner, y se me cae toda la babota al teclado XD… ¿Apoco no es atractivo? Pero… ¡Momento! No lo es más que Harry, jajaja. ¿De dónde es que saco tantas ideas? No puedo responderlo¡sólo nacen y ya! Si estoy en clases y me llega una idea saco una pluma y anoto todo al final de mi libreta XD. Antes no lo hacía y mira que me arrepentía de no anotarla porque se me olvidaban. Seguro que es un buen remedio cuando estás malhumorada, no hay mejor que leer un fict para olvidarte por unos minutos de lo que nos traía echando humo por las orejas, a que si. O.O ¡OMG! Entrar a el grupo selecto ¡Qué honor! Jajaja, claro, siempre y cuando lo acabe y tengas tinta XD… te veo lueguito por aquí ¡Bye!

**Aiosami: **¡Aiooooo, niñaaaaaaaaa¡Te admiroooo¡Qué valiente fuiste al leerte siete capítulos de un sopetón! Siete tediosos capítulos :Karla se hinca y hace alabanzas a la gran Aiosami: XD… Ese lemmon, no le puse demasiadas ganas a esa parte o.o… y ha salido así. Pero de lo que sí estoy dispuesta a echarle todos los kilos a un lemmon será contigo con ese proyectito de l D/G o¬o. Aunque ahora será un poco difícil con eso de que ya hemos entrado a clases así que los trabajos, tareas y demás nos mantendrán ocupadas, pero seguro que encontramos un huequito entre las actividades para ponernos a planear el D/G o¬o Oh, si. Verás, en cuento a porqué Harry no abrió la boca y confesó es porque :suenan tambores:.. tiene retrazo ¬¬… Nah, él la quiere y no quiso verla sufrir… ¿Aún existen hombres como Harry:Karla no ve ninguna mano en el aire: me lo suponía u.u… Y ahmm… definitivamente Hermione no capta, es todo lo que tengo qué decir. XD… Bueno, niñaaa. Nos vemos y espero que pronto salga algo para el proyecto ) ¡Adiosin!

**Han: **¡Qué tal! Me da gusto verte por aquí y saber que te gusta el fict¡y clarooo! Harry & Hermione por siempre, para siempre, hasta el final XD.

**JakeGranger**Jajaja, ese Konner… y yo aún me pregunto ¿Por qué lo odian tanto? Sí, es un cretino ¬¬, primero que nada… él tiene la culpa de que Harry no sea feliz, y segundo: Hermione fue un juego al principio. Pero él la quiere de verdad, entonces… sólo debemos dejarle esto en manos de Harry. ¡Besitos!

**Hibari: **¡Sí, regrese y con nuevos capítulos:Alguien le da una colleja a Karla: Ok, claro, obviamente si regreso es porque traigo capítulos nuevos ¬¬. Gracias por todo, espero sigas leyendo ¡Besos!

**Leyli: **¡Oh, no! Otra lectora que casi se muere de la risa XD jajaja, ya he dicho.. si se me mueren ¿Cómo terminarán el fict? No, no… cuídense de esos ataques de risa. Bueno… es una buena pregunta¿porqué no se la hacemos a Hermione? Espera :Karla llama a Hermione¿Sientes algo por Harry:Karla es ignorada, la castaña no quita la vista del rubio: Mmm… ¿responde eso a la pregunta¡Cuídate, gracias! Acá estaré por largo rato hasta terminar con los ficts, así que aún hay Aiko para rato. ¡Adiós!

**Saga: **Sí, bueno… es que Harry de verdad quiere a Hermione como para verla sufrir, al fin y al cabo, Edward realmente la quiere. Entonces… ¿para qué decir? Y créeme cuando digo que Edward no saldrá de este fict sin una buena lección, eso tenlo por seguro. No te preocupes, no me molesta en lo absoluto tu sinceridad, sino todo lo contrario, son buenos estos reviews ya que te hacen crecer. Y al igual que tú, no me gustaron en lo absoluto los capítulos 7 y 8, pero lo demás se pondrá emocionante. ¡Muchas gracias por tu sinceridad! Hasta luego.

**Anahí Lupin: **¡Si, si pude! Jajaja, lo siento, pero es que… todo se resolverá en unos cuantos capítulos, Harry aún quedó con las ganas de darle unos buenos golpes, y aunque tardará en dárselos… lo hará. Sí, lo de Ron y Hermione también me ha dado risa, sobre todo cuando Hermione le dice que está enamorado de la mejor amiga de su hermana, de cierta rubia de ravenclaw. Gracias¡Besos!

**Sanke: **¡Aleee¿cómo tas, niña¿Cuándo fue la última vez que platicamos? Uhmm.. no hace mucho. De verdad, a mí también me encanta tu fict, desde que lo comencé a leer en HA, y te lo dije en mi primer review que te dejé ahí. ¡Te devuelvo el abrazo! Porque me gusta enterito tu fict XD… Te veo prontito en el msn ¡Te cuidas muxo¡Bye!

**Witchmin**¡Gracias, obtener tu perdón me llena de dicha! XD. Sí, yo creo que muchos aquí tomaríamos la misma medida que Harry. Él ya tenía todo por alejar a Konner de Hermione, pero quiso lo mejor para ella. Eso, señoras y señores… se le llama ¡AMOR! Jajaja. Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a leer que odian a Konner, era de esperarse. Bueno, te veo luego por aquí ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**LauRaGrangeR: **¡Hoola¡Vaya¿Sabes? Me alegra hasta la coronilla leer reviews como el tuyo, digo, creo que hablarás de la página de "Fans de Harry Potter" porque ahí fue el segundo lugar donde subí mis ficts y ya no existe la página, fue una verdadera pena porque era excelente. Y eso ya hace unos 2-3 años. Y entonces me encuentro con que me reconocen y recuerdan "HP y La Lucha por el Mal y el Amor" mi primer fict. Lo he dejado donde siempre, pero en cuanto termine con este y "La razón eres Tú" me lo continúo hasta acabar. Siento haberme tardado hasta actualizar el capítulo 9 ¿A dónde has ido? O…¿Ya has regresado? Sea a donde sea, espero que te encuentre bien. Y me encantaría agregarte al msn, sólo que no tengo tu correo. ¿Por qué no me agregas tú? Sólo has clic en mi nick y vendrá mi email, pero antes debes registrarte en la página para poder verlo. Espero platicar pronto contigo ¡Nos vemos, besitos!

**mitlanzgranger: **Bueno, ya era hora que vinieras y te pasaras por acá a dejarme un review después de tanto tiempo ¿no? XD Jajaja, no te culpo… Pero me entusiasma que vinieras a escribirme tan sólo para animarme a subir el siguiente capítulo y decir que te gusta. ¡Gracias!

**Tifanny: **¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero que este nuevo capítulo igual te haya gustado ¡Hasta luego!

**Erin: **Jajaja, bueno, eso de que te cae mal Edward pues… tranquilo, que no eres el único, hay una larga lista que siente lo mismo que tú. Y no desesperes, que pronto se sabrá todito, sólo es cuestión de esperar unos cuantos capítulos más. Y ten por seguro que conmigo no te quedarás a medias, no en este fict que pienso terminar con él con unos 6 capítulos más. ¡Gracias!

**Blankis: **Síiii, ya, ya… tranquilita, no falta mucho para que Harry esté con Hermione. ¿cómo sería capaz yo de dejarlo sin ella? No, no… ni en mis dos sentidos lo haría.

**TheHard**Bueno, pues ojalá te hayas pasado por los demás ficts y que espero hayan sido de tu agrado como este. ¡Besos!

**DanEmma**Antes que nada… ¡GRAAACIAS! Sí, tengo 16 añitos, los he cumplido en 8 de Junio, oh, Dios… me estoy poniendo vieja cada vez más, tranquila, que no cunda el pánico :Karla aspira y exhala: Ya, todo listo D. Siento mucho haberme tardado más de un mes, pero… yo no tengo la culpa, han sido sólo las dos semanas que no estuve en mi casa, y ese libro ¬¬, que no quiero ni nombrar. Jajaja, no te preocupes por el regalo, que seguro no se te olvidará el próximo año. All For Love es el que está en HA ¿Cierto? Porque lo he leído hace ya unos meses y debo decirte que me gusta )… ¡Es muy bueno! Bueno, te dejo que me entra duro el sueño ¡Bye!

**paulygranger**Muchas gracias por tu review, y bueno, por lo que me doy cuenta eres R/Hr, son pocos los que vienen y leen y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que les gusta ). ¡Gracias por comentar¡Cuídate mucho, suerte! Besos

**olga: **No, no, no ¡No pienso dejarlo a medias! Aunque no haya actualizado en medio año, eso no significa que lo deje. Este Fict llegará a su fin porque lo digo yo XD… ¡Gracias!

Ok, veamos, es la 1:07 am, y me he tardado 2 horas con 4 minutos responder a todos los reviews, un poco pesando, pero sin duda alguna lo disfruto. Y miren que debo despertar en unas seis horas más para hacer una llamada telefónica a una amiga que cumple años así que…

**¡ELIZABETH, MUCHÍSIMAS FELICIDADES! **

Hoy, ya son 11 años desde que te festejamos cumpleaños, sí, como pasa el tiempo, aunque sé que ella no pasa por FF, le deseo un feliz cumpleaños. Así que este capítulo va dedicado a ella.

Gracias por leerme. ¡Reviews! Por cada review, mi sonrisa se alarga XD.

Abäzos y Bêshos – Aiko Granger

Miércoles 17, Agosto 2005.


	10. De Confesión

_**Disclaimer**: Antes de comenzar con el siguiente capítulo quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, (Aunque de verdad quisiera ) pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros y única responsable de que me haya atado a este fantástico mundo. _

"**Muriendo por tu Amor"**

By

**Aiko Granger**

"De Confesión"

**Nota AG: **_Letra cursiva son recuerdos/flash-backs/acontecimientos pasados _

* * *

Harry salió del despacho del Profesor Dumbledore con los ojos cerrados. Se los restregó por unos instantes y suspiró al recargarse sobre la fría pared del pasillo. Las palabras y la imagen del director se repetían en su mareada cabeza. 

"_¿Estás completamente seguro de tu decisión, Harry?" Su mirada a través de los lentes de media luna parecía exigirle reconsiderar la idea de huir de tal forma del colegio. _

"_Sí, señor" _

"_Harry, sabes que no me agrada tu idea de abandonar el colegio" Harry levantó la vista hacia el anciano "Situaciones peores se atravesaron en tu camino y cargaste un peso descomunal por años, no tengo la menor duda que puedes hacerte cargo de esto"_

"_Ya tomé la decisión, señor" declaró con voz firme y segura "Créame, esto es peor que enfrentarme de nueva cuenta a Voldemort" _

"_Bien, Harry, de forma que tomaste la decisión definitivamente, no me queda más que decirte que prepares tus pertenencias esta noche, los carruajes te esperarán muy temprano por la mañana" el profesor tomó asiento y comenzó a escribir delicadamente sobre un pergamino "Me pondré en contacto con tu nuevo director, así podrá disponerte el lugar donde compartirás habitación con tus nuevos compañeros" _

"_Señor Director, yo quisiera…"_

"_Llámame Albus, Harry" le interrumpió con suavidad y una divertida sonrisa "Pronto habrás abandonado la institución y dejarás de ser parte del alumnado, por consiguiente, no seré más tu director, dejémonos de formalidades" _

"_Bien, A-Albus" tartamudeó Harry, que pensaba no acostumbrarse a tutear a su director aún después de dejar el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería al lugar que él mismo consideró su primer y verdadero hogar "Quisiera pedirle que no divulgue los verdaderos motivos por los que me marcho"_

"_¿Eso también destinado al mismo Hagrid?" Harry asintió "Me supongo te encargarás por tu propia cuenta de informarlo al Señor Weasley"_

"_Me temo que no, estoy seguro que armaría un escándalo, y prefiero que lo haga una vez que me haya ido" sonrió tristemente, no podía creer que echaría atrás largos años en ese lugar que le dio grandes cosas…_

"_Aquí encontraste a una numerosa familia, Harry" dijo, que Harry supuso había estado leyendo su mente "Muchas amistades, unos cuantos enemigos, pero más que nada a ellos…"_

"_No se preocupe, Profesor, esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego. Le aseguro que estaré en contacto con usted"_

"_Yo sólo espero que este hasta luego no demore demasiado"_

"_No será así, puede confiar en mí" _

Sentía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero al quedarse no obtendría beneficios, sino todo lo contrario. Sabía que el dolor en su pecho no cesaría, y ese dolor se repetiría cada día, era tan agudo y parecido como un _cruciatus_, incluso lograba ser mucho más doloroso. Hermione y Konner juntos era algo que no podía soportar.

Era su último día de estancia en ese mágico lugar, y de pronto, sobre su rostro, una sonrisa apareció. Tenía doble clase de pociones esa mañana y no la desaprovecharía ni aunque sufriera de una altísima fiebre.

Recorrió los pasillos que por años le sirvieron de escondite en sus escapadas nocturnas y un sentimiento de nostalgia lo embargó de pies a cabeza. Todo sería tan distinto si estuviera junto a Hermione. No tendría porqué tomar esa precipitada y equivocada decisión. Por decirlo de alguna manera, estaba obligado a partir.

Una promesa que rompería.

"_Todo esto es tu culpa"_

"_Ssh, baja la voz" una mano le tapó la boca, haciéndola callar de inmediato._

"_Yo sé que están por aquí, chiquillos. Querida Norris, guíame hacia esos engendros, no son horas de estar fuera de cama, cuando les atrape limpiarán cada armadura del castillo con un cepillo de dientes" _

_La gata rondaba muy cerca de ellos, y la respiración de Hermione era cada vez más estrepitosa. Harry la tomó de la cintura y quitando la que tenía sobre la boca de la chica se quitó el sudor de la frente._

"_Tranquilízate o nos descubrirán" le susurró el chico, más nervioso que ella. _

"_Lo estaría ahora mismo y profundamente dormida en mi habitación, sino fuera porque me has sacado de ella sólo para acompañarte por unos pastelillos a las cocinas y a media noche"_

"_El castigo de Snape me dejó con las defensas bajas y el estúpido pelo grasiento me negó la cena, y no sé de qué te quejas, no quedaste satisfecha en la cena que tomaste dos pastelillos junto a un vaso de leche y los engullías alegremente" _

_Ella reprimió una risa y le propinó un codazo en las costillas. _

_La gata se alejaba y ellos respiraban con normalidad. Cuando vieron el brillo de la lámpara que sujetaba Filch como una diminuta mancha amarilla y doblar el pasillo se deshicieron de la capa de invisibilidad y caminaron del lado contrario hacia la Sala Común. _

_Al llegar al pie de las escaleras donde tomaban caminos distintos para subir a sus habitaciones, se despidieron._

"_No imagino que hubiera sucedido si esa gata nos descubriera" _

"_Sería la vigésima vez en cuatro meses que rompes la regla y la sexta vez que te descubren, entonces el profesor Snape alegaría y haría cualquier cosa por sacarte del Castillo" _

"_Y tu me acompañarías"_

"_Te equivocas, a mí no me han descubierto, es la octava vez que salgo a media noche" dijo, orgullosa. "Por lo menos me pondría a limpiar todos sus calderos sin magia"_

"_Igual, no me iría de este Castillo, ni aunque me saque ese grasiento a patadas" Harry le dedicó una sonrisa mientras ponía un pie en el escalón para subir a dormir, pero los brazos de Hermione sobre su cuerpo atándolo a ella, se lo impidió. _

"_¿Qué sucede?" preguntó sonrojado, y con sus manos en la cabellera de Hermione. _

"_Prométeme que nunca me abandonarás" Hermione le miró directamente a los ojos, abrazándolo más fuerte. "Que no te irás, y que te quedarás con nosotros, que estaremos juntos siempre"_

"_No entiendo¿A qué viene todo esto?" _

"_Só-sólo prométemelo" _

"_Tu sabes que yo nunca…"_

"_¡Promételo, Harry!"_

"_Te doy mi palabra" _

Vaya amigo que resultó ser. O cabía la posibilidad que esa promesa ya no la recordara, y esperaba que así fuera.

* * *

-Oh, Por Merlín, Harry. ¡Cómo pudiste! – Hermione le reñía al salir de pociones, en cambio Ron, con la cara más roja que su pelo, lo vitoreaba. 

-Te adoro, Harry, y escúchalo bien porque no lo repetiré nunca más en mi vida: Eres mi Dios.

-Basta, Ron, no aplaudas a sus malas acciones, nos ha costado 150 puntos¿Sabes cuanto nos costará repararlo? – Hermione negaba y miraba de mal ojo a Harry, él simplemente sonreía.

-A ningún Gryffindor le importará después de saber que le cambió el color de pelo a Snape, le replicó todos y cada uno de sus descaros hacia nosotros. Deberías agradecerle, te defendió de sus comentarios dolientes¿Y cómo lo agradeces¡Reprendiéndolo!

-Lo hizo sin pelos en la lengua y a un Profesor¿Sabes lo que puede causar¡Su expulsión definitiva, Ron! – el pelirrojo dejó de reír unos segundos – Anda, sigue glorificando a tu Dios.

-No me preocupo de eso en lo absoluto, creo que ya tuvo su merecido, y me llevaré ese hermoso recuerdo a la tumba – Ron palmeó su espalda felicitándolo y Hermione se sorprendió de escucharle hablar así.

-¿Te estás oyendo? Es como si no te importara más.

-Y así lo es.

-No puedo tolerar escucharte hablar así, cuando hayas recobrado tus sentidos y la razón, búscame.

-Tal vez sea demasiado tarde – dijo seriamente, antes de que Hermione echara un gritito de desesperación y se marchara sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

-Oye, oye… creo que esa no es la forma correcta de conquistar a una chica – exclamó sorprendido el pelirrojo, observando a la castaña alejarse de ellos.

-Estoy más que de acuerdo contigo

-Algo te sucede, esta mañana no te encontré en tu cama. El Profesor Dumbledore no te quitaba el ojo durante el desayuno, y tú… bueno… ¡Esto!

-Me propuse disfrutar del día como si fuera el último – sonrió no muy convencido

-Oh, claro, te apoyo plenamente. Le diste su merecido a ese pelo grasiento, pero… ¿Hermione? No tengo la menor idea de lo que planeas hacer, amigo. – Ron sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago, y estaba seguro que no era de hambre – Sea lo que sea… cuentas conmigo

-Gracias, Ron, eres un excelente amigo y… te agradezco lo mucho que has hecho por mí, correr riesgos que…

-Tranquilo, Harry, esto parece una despedida – trató de sonreír, pero algo había en sus propias palabras que le inquietaba - ¿Para qué son entonces los mejores amigos?

Definitivamente extrañaría al excéntrico pelirrojo.

-Vamos a Transformaciones

Durante el resto de la tarde, el pelirrojo seguía a Harry a cualquier lado, sin separarse ni un instante de él, mientras tanto, el ojiverde buscaba con desesperación a Hermione y acertadamente supuso que ella lo evitaba.

Después de su último entrenamiento de Quidditch y de su encuentro veloz con la pequeña pelirroja, quien le comentó sobre su plan para acercarse a Hermione, subió a las habitaciones para finalizar el empaque de sus cosas.

-¿Harry?

Harry brincó ligeramente al escuchar que le llamaban, pensaba que era el único dentro de la habitación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Organizo mis pertenencias – respondió al instante, y evitando la mirada de su compañero de habitación quien no se movía de lugar - ¿Necesitas algo, Neville?

-Te vas¿verdad? Te vas porque no soportas el duro martilleo en tu corazón – Neville avanzó hacia él, posando una mano sobre su hombro – No lo hagas, Harry

-¿Quién ha dicho que me voy? Simplemente estoy…

-Tu comportamiento y tu mirada lo dicen a gritos, de verdad no puedo creer que huyas así. – Harry se preparaba para defenderse, pero la fuerte voz de Neville le hizo callar – No lo comprendo. Cómo puedes abandonar a tus amigos cuando ellos han dado todo por ti. Ron y Hermione sufrirán…

-Hermione… - sonrió tristemente – dudo mucho que al menos se percate que me he marchado. Apenas y me nota cuando estoy cerca. No tiene sentido seguir con este sufrimiento

-Estás equivocado si piensas que Hermione no te echará de menos, ella…

-Creo, Neville, que el único equivocado aquí eres tú – pronunció fuertemente al cerrar su baúl – Y si me disculpas, iré a la sala común a…

-La he visto hace unos momentos, venía directo a la sala común, con suerte la encuentras allá abajo

-Yo no… - trataba de decir el ojiverde, sabiendo perfectamente que se refería a Hermione

-Habla con ella, suerte – exclamó, levantando ambos pulgares – Y Harry…

Harry levantó la mirada hacia Neville que sonreía nerviosamente. El chico se acercó y halándolo de la mano, lo fundió en un fuerte abrazo que sorprendió al ojiverde.

-Harás mucha falta

-Mantendremos contacto

-¿Volverás? – preguntó con timidez, antes de que su amigo abandonara la habitación. Harry notó que el chico contenía las ganas de llorar y con media sonrisa le respondió

-Tenlo por seguro, sólo necesito tiempo

-Entonces no lo pierdas ahora, ve por la chica¡Anda!

Harry se sentía mareado, y no precisamente porque no hubiese probado bocado en el almuerzo. El sólo pensar que ese era el último día en el castillo le revolvía también el estómago, era el peor día de su vida, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

¿Y Neville¿Cómo lo sabía¿Era demasiado obvio a la vista de los demás? No podía ser eso, era prudente y discreto. Alguien debió ponerlo al tanto y ese alguien sin duda era Ginny. Agitó su cabeza, no tenía tiempo de pensar quién fue la persona chismosa. Apresuró el paso, con suerte encontraría a Hermione.

Y la suerte no estaba de su lado.

La sala común estaba desierta. Únicamente él se encontraba, pateó fuertemente un libro y sin molestarse en levantarlo, cayó pesadamente sobre un sillón. Suspiró, mirando el crepitar de las llamas.

-Heme aquí, en el peor día de mi vida

-Permíteme aplaudir a esa sabia reflexión

El corazón le brincó. Era ella.

-Creí que eras Luna, pero es imposible, no puede acceder a nuestra sala común. – Enarcó las cejas - Últimamente la he sorprendido hablando sola por los pasillos

-¿Acaso tengo voz de mujer? – preguntó irónico

-Sólo trataba de ser graciosa – dijo sonriendo ampliamente, acercándose a él y palmeando amistosamente su mejilla.

-Veo que ya no estás enojada

-Nunca lo estuve, simplemente tu actitud arrogante no la soporté y me alejé de ti antes de enojarme verdaderamente.

-Oh – fue lo único que soltó después de varios segundos costado fingir.

Un silencio incómodo apareció, Hermione aún estaba de pie con las manos jugando nerviosamente y mordiendo su labio inferior. Harry, prácticamente inmóvil.

-Yo… debo irme, se me hace tarde…

Harry no dijo nada. Oyó el fuerte suspiro de su amiga y las pisadas hacia el retrato.

-¡Espera, Hermione! Tengo que decirte algo – ni él supo como, pero asombrosamente estaba obstruyendo el paso a la castaña. Y al ver la expresión de desconcierto, agregó – seré breve, no te preocupes, si es eso lo que te molesta

-¡Oh, no! Sólo que tengo prisa, quedé con Edward y…

El rostro de Harry se tensó al instante _'Debí imaginármelo'_ Fue como una descarga el eléctrica que apagó su cuerpo, perdió el habla. Sentía quemarse el corazón fuerte y dolorosamente.

-Ve entonces, esto puede esperar

-Esto no puede esperar, Harry. Te conozco lo suficiente. No pasará nada si llego atrasada – tomó su mano y le miró detenidamente – Quieres contarme lo que pasa mientras me escoltas a mi encuentro con Edw…

-No – dijo, secamente. Pero reparó su error, excusándose con una sonrisa- … quiero decir, yo tengo unos asuntos pendientes que debo… tú sabes, estoy un poco ocupado, así que…

-Harry, por favor, sólo mírate, actúas como un niñito mentiroso. Me quedaré aquí hasta saber lo que sucede

-Perderás tu _cita _con Konner – advirtió, con pesadez y caminando hacia una gran ventana.

Observó su pálido reflejo, las mejillas le ardían y los ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser feliz? Acabar con Voldemort y librar al mundo mágico de la oscuridad no lo llenaba completamente, tenía una familia que le quería, y estaba más que agradecido por ello con los Weasley, lo que Hermione le ofrecía era suficiente, pero quería más. Quería que ella le amara, tanto como él la amaba a ella.

-En realidad no es una cita, teníamos planeado caminar por los jardines. Pero hay muchas otras noches para eso.

El chico sonrió amargamente

-Me hubiera gustado que pensaras eso antes – Hermione no supo que responder, por lo que dedujo que no sabía a lo que se refería - me refiero a nosotros, a Ron y a mí.

-¿De eso se trataba? Porque si es así, cuando llegue podemos hablar tranquilamente

-No, de eso no quería hablar, pero ya que tocamos el tema me parece perfecto hacerlo de una buena vez. Tú misma has dicho que esto no puede esperar, pues bien, tomo tu palabra. – él se giró rápidamente y a Hermione se le oprimió el corazón.

Nunca antes había visto una tristeza tan profunda en sus ojos como ahora, el verde esmeralda no brillaba, todo lo contrario.

-Hablemos en otro lado, este no es lugar adecuado

-No me moveré de aquí, o temes que escuchen los demás alumnos. ¡Estamos solos!

-No tengo porqué temer. Últimamente, Harry… me preocupas. Creí que eran imaginaciones mías, pero no eres el mismo que antes.

-¿Hablas de cambios de personalidad? Y me lo dices a mí ¡A mí! Yo no soy quien cuenta los minutos que le restan a las clases para irme con mi pareja – Hermione enrojeció – No soy quien deja plantados a sus amigos después de cada clase, y que, probablemente, lo haces por conseguir una buena sesión de agasajo con el idiota de Konner.

¡PAF!

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados hasta que el ardor lentamente se desvanecía. Al abrirlos, encontró a una Hermione bastante agitada con la mano derecha sobre la otra. Y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por hablar claramente, dijo:

-Nunca más en tu vida, Harry, vuelvas a insinuar semejante estupidez. El que yo tenga pareja, no significa que deba hacer lo que tú deseas con una chica.

-Pretenderé que esto no sucedió, aunque me duela demasiado – trató de sonreír, pero ella no lo hizo.

-Yo lo dudo, y por favor, no trates de seguirme. No quiero hablar contigo, no hoy.

-Hermione, yo…

Ella salió echa una ráfaga sin escucharlo.

-Tienes cabeza dura, Potter – Ron apareció por las escaleras – No era mi intención escuchar su conversación "privada", y sólo te diré una cosa: Por primera vez en tu vida, no le hagas caso. – Harry quedó parado, sin saber qué hacer – Con un demonio… ¡Sal a buscarla, cabeza hueca!

-¿Te diste cuenta? Tú mismo te has contradicho.

-Cabeza dura, cabeza hueca ¡qué importa! El caso es que no te sirve de nada. ¡Ya lárgate!

* * *

No tenía idea de dónde se podía encontrar, largos minutos de búsqueda comenzaban a impacientarlo. Hasta que recordó _'En realidad no es una cita, teníamos planeado caminar por los jardines. Pero hay muchas otras noches para eso."_

Sin perder tiempo, apresuró la marcha. Estaba completamente seguro que ahí estaba.

Y no se equivocó.

Ahí estaba ella, abrazada a Konner. Sollozando en su regazo, el chico le acariciaba el cabello y le daba pequeños besos en la frente.

No evitó sentirse culpable, ruin y un completo idiota. Él era el causante, y si había algo que remediar, lo haría en ese momento.

Ninguno se percató de su presencia. Hasta que tocó el hombro del Ravenclaw y él le miró duramente.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-Tengo que hablar con Hermione, si no te molesta.

-No sé que le has hecho, pero te partiré la cara si no te vas en este instante – colocó a Hermione detrás de él y alzó sus manos preparándose para lo que viniera.

-Es asunto de Hermione y mío, esto no te concierne. Y te agradecería que abandonaras esa posición absurda, no pienso pelear contigo. – A pesar de que bajó guardia, no se movió de ahí – Es un favor, me debes uno ¿O quieres que te lo recuerde?

-N-no… - le dirigió una mirada de disculpas a Hermione y caminó al lado contrario – Estaré cerca, si me necesitas…

-No le haré daño, si es lo que piensas. Será mejor que te marches a tu sala común. Esto demorará.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Hermione sin pensarlo le dio la espalda.

-Te dije que no me siguieras, seguramente has venido a comprobar si Edward y yo…

-Quería disculparme contigo – le cortó Harry, la sola idea le revolvía el estómago - …en fin, sólo vine a decirte… a decirte que… sé que no he sido el amigo que esperabas, que sólo fui un imán de problemas para ti, castigos, peligros, yo… lamento mucho lo que ha pasado en estos últimos meses, y que no es mi intención herirte…

-Harry¿Qué haces¿Por qué dices todo esto? – olvidó el enojo por completo y le dedicó toda atención al ojiverde

-Escucha…

-No, escúchame tú a mí. Tienes razón, los he desplazado, me cuesta bastante admitirlo, trataba de encontrar espacios para compartirlos con ustedes pero si no estaba estudiando, ustedes practicaban. Mis labores de prefecta influían también y el tiempo restante se lo dedicaba a Edward. Pero… te prometo que a partir de este día, tendré tiempo suficiente para ustedes

-Ojalá lo hubieses pensado antes, no creo que funcione ahora

-Oh, Harry - sin previo aviso, Hermione se arrojó a los brazos de Harry – perdóname.

-No, Hermione… no hagas esto, te lo suplico. Lo estás haciendo más difícil

-¿El qué, Harry? No entiendo

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Traté por todos los medios de atraer tu atención – Hermione le miraba confusa – Estoy arriesgando demasiado, pero no importa lo que pase en adelante.

Harry tomó delicadamente el rostro sonrojado de Hermione con ambas manos, acariciando sus mejillas con suavidad, nunca antes se había sentido tan decido. Y era el momento preciso.

-Lo que quería decirte, Hermione…Oh, que diablos… - tomó aire y se acercó más a ella para acortar la distancia entre sus rostros – Estoy enamorado de ti.

Cualquier pensamiento racional desapareció de la mente de Hermione, lo único que sentía era su corazón golpeando su pecho aceleradamente, y los labios de Harry oprimiendo los suyos.

"_Estoy enamorado de ti." _

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

No tengo sitio dónde ocultarme, y me lo merezco ¿Cierto? Vamos, esperen un poco a pintarme de blanco la cara, para que me den con tomates y melones, si quieren. Prometía subirlo un día pero nada, y saben qué? Apesto cuando hago promesas, por eso ya decidí no volver a prometer nada, sólo llegará el momento de actualizar. Así que.. no sé cuándo es que suba el nuevo capítulo pero sí mencionar que quedan aproximadamente 5 capítulos de la historia, no está nada confirmado pero es lo que tengo programado hasta ahora.

También por la falta de tiempo me reservo por única y última vez de contestar reviews, me urgía subir el nuevo capítulo así que no quería perder más tiempo, les agradezco a todos ustedes, porque me sorprendí bastante de la cantidad de rr's que llegaron a mi bandeja con el capítulo anterior "29". Wow O.O , sólo eso… Y se me llena el pecho de alegría el saber que ustedes están disfrutando conmigo este fict. Sinceramente… ¡Son lo mejor! Gracias por hacerme feliz, no recibo cheques, ni nada por escribir esto. Mi paga son ustedes, sus reviews XD.. algo como "Con dinero baila el perro" pues en este caso sería "Con Reviews escribe Karla" XDDD…

**potter5, k-wilaevans, Leyli, ****cecy09****Isabella Riddle****FranGilraen****, Aiosami** (NIÑAAAA, te quiero muchoo ), espero que hayas disfrutado de este Nuevo cap, y eso de hacer bebitos toda la noche, lo consideraré ;) gracias de nuevo. Y draquito, sí que saldrá**.), arissita, Inarus, Hibari, Oriana, ****LR-CHAN****PaolaPotter****, Sanke** (Ale, gracias a ti también ) ya había pasado cacho de tiempo de mi cumple pero igual se acepta XD. Mmm.. lo que planteas… dejo que sigas leyendo P), **JakeGranger****TheHard****Elen-Grantter** (amigaa D qué sorpresa verte por acá y me alegra que te gustara.. aauh, el tuyo también está fenomenal y sigo esperando actualización. Cuidate muxito!),**Witchmin****, Eneri, tifanny, Lucia Bloom, elizabethsach, ****Wordenwood****Sumire-chan****, Lucia Bloom, tamao potter, Mercy y finalmente Megalink** (¡oye! Claro que me importan cada uno de mis lectores y los nuevos con más que bienvenidos, parece que no has tenido que esperar como los demás P, espero verte por acá de nuevo. Ciao)

Me encantaría contestarles sus RR's, quizá para el próximo cap encuentren las contestaciones completas. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Y ahora el fict… ¡naah, mejor no comento! Comiencen hacer apuestas: Harry…¿_Se quedará¿Se irá?_

Mmm.. difícil elección XD. Nos vemos, chicos .

Abäzos y Bêshos – Aiko Granger

Lunes 07, Noviembre 2005.


	11. La Verdad

_**Disclaimer**: Antes de comenzar con el siguiente capítulo quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, (Aunque de verdad quisiera ) pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros y única responsable de que me haya atado a este fantástico mundo. _

"**Muriendo por tu Amor"**

By

**Aiko Granger**

**Nota AG: **_Letra cursiva son recuerdos/flash-backs/acontecimientos pasados._

_**Nota/2: **Para evitar confusiones, debo aclarar que los recuerdos aparecerán de forma alterna a lo largo del capítulo. "Encerrados con comillas son recuerdos de capítulos anteriores", los que se hayan únicamente en cursiva es lo que sucedió después de la confesión. _

_Sin más, disfruten de la lectura. _

* * *

"_Tal vez sea demasiado tarde"…_

…"_No, Hermione… no hagas esto, te lo suplico. Lo estás haciendo más difícil"…_

…_."¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?"…_

…"_Estoy enamorado de ti"_

Se removió por enésima vez sobre su cama sin poder dormir. Nunca antes había experimentado tantos sentimientos a la vez, y hasta ese preciso momento no sabía con exactitud cómo se sentía. Si triste, feliz, decepcionada…

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y una vez más llevó sus dedos sobre ellos. Acariciándolos. Recordando quien los había besado. Y aunque quisiera negarlo, recordó que lo había disfrutado. Posiblemente porque fue su mejor amigo, porque con él no tenía de qué avergonzarse, porque a pesar de la confesión del ojiverde, se sintió afortunada.

Se arrepentía de cómo reaccionó. Ahí estaban los dos, agitados, sus cuerpos aún pegados y las mejillas encendidas.

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Harry? – levantó temerosa la mirada_

_-L-lo siento – agachó la mirada al sentir la de Hermione sobre él, reprendiéndolo _

_-Yo… no sé qué decir _

_-No es necesario que digas algo – sonrió con tristeza – No pretendía que después de esto te enamoraras de mí, Hermione – sonrió, esta vez con sinceridad. – Créeme, intenté olvidarte, pero no pude. Y te aseguro que si pudiera… – hizo una pausa, para mirarla y comprobar que le estuviera escuchando –…no lo haría, porque estar enamorado de ti es lo mejor que me ha pasado, a pesar de que no sea correspondido. _

_-Por favor, no sigas – se giró y quedó de espaldas a él para que Harry no viera que comenzaba a llorar – me haces sentir mal. _

_Hizo el ademán de tomarla por los hombros con ambas manos, pero en el momento se arrepintió y las metió a sus bolsillos._

Deseaba tanto no encontrarse con Harry, por lo menos hasta ordenar sus pensamientos y tratar de actuar con completa normalidad. Si le hubieran dicho que su mejor amigo se enamoraría de ella, lo más seguro es que una larga carcajada fuera la respuesta a semejante y nula probabilidad; si anoche pretendió hacerlo, el nudo en la garganta lo impidió, sofocándola por dentro.

Quiso pretender que las palabras de su enamorado nunca llegaron a sus oídos, arrasadas por el frío viento invernal que azotó esa noche en los terrenos. Si tan sólo fuera sencillo…

Decidió llegar esa mañana sola al gran comedor, Ron y Harry la alcanzarían allá.

El que sus amigos no aparecieran en el desayuno le causó gran sorpresa. Esa ausencia era de esperarse por Harry, y a cierto punto comprensible; lo más probable es que estar cerca de ella fuera lo último que deseaba. Y aquello le tranquilizaba, despejaría cualquier duda y remordimiento, y Harry así, se lo facilitaba.

Pero Ron, que por muy tarde que fuera, asomaba su pelirroja cabellera para tomar un rápido bocadillo y largarse corriendo a clases, engullendo hasta atrancarse. Mas nunca apareció.

De modo que partió a su primera clase con Edward, el trayecto más incómodo que recordaba. Él le cuestionaba sobre la noche anterior, e hizo lo que cualquiera haría en su lugar, mentir. Improvisó e inventó una discusión entre Harry y ella; Edward se mostró convencido ante la explicación. Al despedirse del rubio, suspiró antes de adentrarse al aula, apaciguó el nerviosismo de su cuerpo y, tratando de situar un rostro tranquilo, caminó con normalidad hasta situarse en su lugar de trabajo.

No sintiéndose capaz de buscar a sus amigos con la mirada, permaneció quieta mientras la clase comenzaba. Neville, como en todas las clases que compartían juntos, se encontraba ubicado a su lado, más tímido y torpe de lo habitual. Al verla llegar saltó sobre su asiento y, sin ningún disimulo, volteó su cara.

-Neville¿sucede algo?

El chico no daba indicio de responderle, al cabo de uno segundos desistió y, lanzando un bufido, se dispuso a apuntar la lección del pizarrón. Inesperado y digno de asombro, fue el instante de practicar el hechizo; Neville no recurrió a ella, sino que tuvo que arreglárselas reciamente, además de recibir una mala nota por el pésimo desempeño en clase.

_-¡Lo lamento tanto, Hermione! – levantó su voz, para atraer su atención – Por favor, mírame… Odio que la gente me ignore, sobre todo tú… _

_-¿Cómo supones tú que debo reaccionar?- sintió que el leer todos esos centenares de libros que alguna vez cayeron en sus manos, fueron una pérdida de tiempo; ninguno explicaba cómo actuar ante una situación como ésta. _

_-Cualquier reacción me esperaba de ti, excepto ésta_

Agitó su cabeza, pensando que de esa forma el recuerdo desaparecería. Fue tan inmadura y dura como una roca. Debería sentirse avergonzada¿Pero qué más podía hacer?.

Aún peor se sintió cuando, echando una breve mirada al aula, no vislumbró por ningún lado a sus amigos; y, no conforme con ello, las clases restantes transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad. Las ausencias resultaron notorias tanto como para los alumnos y profesores.

Se inventaron historias absurdas, como peleas contra Trolls en los límites del castillo. Ron intoxicado con la cena de anoche. Un castigo impuesto por Snape, encerrados en una recóndita aula de las mazmorras; rumor que llegó a oídos del profesor, lo que hizo la clase más insufrible del año. Y otros cuantos más, el final de todos aquellos relatos terminaban en la enfermería.

Tras considerarlo dos veces y concluyendo que no perdía nada, se encaminó a la enfermería.

_-No sé si sentirme alegre, triste, decepcionada o enojada… todo pasó en segundos¡Compréndeme! – exclamó en un sollozo, abrazándose a sí misma_

_-Si quieres una explicación… lo hice porque quería probarte por única y última vez, quería sentir lo afortunado que es Konner, "lo malditamente afortunado y que no te merece" – contuvo la respiración, pero al final explotó - ¡Podrías girarte y verme cuando te estoy hablando! Me siento tan estúpido y patético hablándole únicamente al viento. _

_Ella se volteó bruscamente, avanzando dos pasos hacia él. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de ella sólo un cálido vapor brotó, pegando contra las frías mejillas de Harry. _

_-Por favor, no digas más – una solitaria lágrima descendió por su mejilla – Estoy tan confundida, que no sé si abrazarte y expresarte que lamento mucho no corresponderte; o abofetearte de nuevo por besarme._

Cerró lentamente la puerta después de despedirse de Madame Pomfrey y atestiguar si sus amigos se encontraban dentro o si lo estuvieron.

No se sentía bien, era angustiante. Era como si a ambos se los hubiese tragado la tierra, y revivir en su cabeza una y otra vez la noche anterior, no ayudaba en nada.

Y no podía esperar a que Harry la buscara, él se lo dijo.

Caminaba por los desiertos pasillos, las clases del día finalizaron y no tenía ánimos de emprender camino a la biblioteca para realizar los deberes, no sin Harry, que en las últimas semanas se había convertido en su compañero de estudio cuando nadie más quería hacerlo. Y aún sin pedírselo, él gentilmente se ofrecía.

Y entonces lo comprendió todo.

Sus sonrojos

"_-¿De qué hablas¿Quién se fijaría en alguien como yo? – el rostro de Hermione enrojeció aún más_

_-Estoy seguro que debe haber más de uno, estoy completamente seguro – el pelirrojo sonreía abiertamente - ¿No es cierto, Harry?"_

Celos

"_-Déjala, Ron – dijo enfadado, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba – Ella está en todo su derecho en apoyar a su novio y darle preferencia antes que a nosotros. De cualquier forma… ya debemos acostumbrarnos a ser sólo nosotros dos – sonrió con nostalgia – El 'Dúo' "_

"_-Claro… Konner, debí suponerlo - Hermione miró con detenimiento a Harry, pero éste se sonrojó al ver que ella no le quitaba la vista - ¿Qué esperas? Tu noviecito debe estar ya esperándote"_

Y la indirecta de Ron

"_-¿Pues de qué mas va a ser¿Dices que se puede notar a miles de leguas, no? Pues tú no lo notas ni a centímetros…"_

Y otra persona que también debería estar al tanto de lo sucedido y que sabía de los sentimientos de Harry por ella, fue cuando entendió la indiferencia de Neville.

Harry soportó mucho todo ese tiempo, escucharla hablar de Edward, de cuánto le quería. La ayuda que le brindó para acercarse a él, muy en contra de su voluntad y sólo para verla feliz. El aborrecimiento que le tenía a Konner, y sin embargo, se mostró fuerte por fuera; cuando por dentro sentía desmoronarse.

Siguió caminando a paso lento, preguntando por sus amigos a cada compañero de casa que se topaba por los pasillos, pero nadie los había visto.

Doblando una esquina, visualizó a la pequeña hermana de Ron y corrió hacia ella, con la esperanza de que ella pudiera tener alguna información.

-Ginny… - tomó una bocanada de aire, mientras se recargaba en el brazo de su amiga – ¿A dónde…vas? Ibas muy aprisa

-Oh, yo… tengo que verme con una persona y voy con mucho tiempo de retraso – avanzó unos pasos, y se detuvo cuando la mano de Hermione se cerró en su túnica.

-Espera, quería preguntarte si sabes algo de tu hermano… y Harry – se sonrojó al nombrar a éste último – no han aparecido en todo el día, y estoy preocupada.

El rostro de Ginny, por un rápido momento, entristeció y con una tos quiso disimularlo, pero el gesto no pasó desapercibido para Hermione.

-No, tampoco los he visto – al ver la clara decepción reflejada en el rostro de Hermione, agregó - … lo siento.

-No pasa nada – sonrió con dificultad y se despidió de ella.

Cayó la oscura noche, el día pasó sin noticias de sus amigos y nunca antes se había sentido tan sola como ahora. Era un poco tarde ya, estaba por culminar los deberes que durante el día se negó a realizar. Sintió la calidez de las llamas de la chimenea, calentando el aire frío que se escabulló cuando el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió.

¿Se abrió?

Alzó la vista y un alto y pelirrojo muchacho entró, arrastrando los pies y la mirada gacha hacia el suelo. Ella rápidamente se puso de pie y lo sujetó por los brazos.

-¡Dónde has estado! – preguntó, con un tono de reproche que de preocupación – Estuve buscando y preguntando por ustedes, pero…

Ron parecía no estarle escuchando, caminó hacia un amplio sillón y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre él a pesar de los reclamos de Hermione, que muy tarde percibió el estado en que se encontraba su amigo.

-¿Está todo bien? – él no contestó - ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Hermione…

-Señorita Granger, que suerte encontrarla aún despierta – La profesora McGonagall, se acercó a ella y le tomó del hombro – Acompáñeme al despacho del Director

_-Creo que es lo único que quería saber. Esperaba contar contigo por última vez, pero veo que me equivoqué._

_-¡Entiende! No es tan sencillo como parece– se limpió las lágrimas – Sólo necesito tiempo, Harry_

_-No, tú no. Soy yo quien lo necesita…- vaciló unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo - lo siento_

_-Si vuelves a disculparte juro que esta vez sí te abofetearé, y me aseguraré que te duela más que la primera vez – sonrió avergonzada y se dejó abrazar por su amigo, a que sus brazos le brindaran calor. _

_-Espero que mañana lo entiendas – no dejó hablar a su amiga cuando se proponía a cuestionarle - y cuando esté listo, yo te buscaré._

Abrazaba la almohada, completamente desconsolada. Las lágrimas caían una tras otra y no hizo nada para impedirlo, no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, no quería hacerlo.

A su lado, una pelirroja la envolvía en un fuerte abrazo sin poder evitar ella tampoco las lágrimas.

El profesor, abatido, le entregó una carta que sostenía entre sus largos dedos. Misma carta que yacía en el suelo, arrugada en un rincón de la habitación, donde el silencio era roto por los sollozos.

Y no pudo evitarlo, la tristeza y el llanto la invadió, aferrándose más fuerte a su amiga.

-Se fue, Ginny… Harry se fue

* * *

¡Abajo esos tomates! Sí, me lo merezco, adelante... háganlo, Arroje el primer tomate el que se sienta libre de pecado XD...

Bueno, no comento nada, eso se los dejo a ustedes ). Lo que sí, es que les debo una disculpa del tamaño de una sandía (sí, porque del mundo sería tardarme como un año sin actualizar). Así que sépanme disculpar.

Aviso que quedan 3 o 4 capítulos para el final, me inclino más por 3… porque debo continuar "La Razón eres Tú" que dejé pausado, precisamente para terminar este, y porque tengo otro fict en mente, pero de unos seis capítulos.

Gracias por todos los hermosos reviews, aquí las respuestas:

**arissita: **¡holas! Haay, jeje siento mucho lo de tus dedos, en serio que no es mi intención, jaja XD. Mmm… meses sin actualizar ¡Eres adivina! Y lo siento mucho. Jajaja, "te engaño, pero no te engaño" Eso me gustó. Ya alguien se ocupará de darle una paliza a ese niño, tú tranquila. Siento mucho no haber escrito lo que deseabas leer¡Pero espera, no vayas a leerte ese fict meloso que me dijiste! Te puedo asegurar que mi final lo tendrá, todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo.

**potter5: **Lo adivinaste, sí que sí. Se fue, Hermione sufre. ¿No me habrás robado el borrador de mi historia? Porque se me perdió. Jajaja, gracias por tu Review, espero no haberte defraudado P.

**kamy: **¿Te hice llorar:Karla se oculta tras un árbol: Hay, pienso que con este también, o quizá te hice rabiar, por no dejar a Harry en Hogwarts.¿Podrías pasarme el link de tu fic? Así lo leo con tranquilidad y opino. Gracias.

**Eldanar**¡Vaya, entonces estoy pensando seriamente lo de mi robo de borrados! Tú y Potter5 lo hicieron¿Verdad? Jajaja Pero sí, mira que descubriste bien la tramita. ¡Y no son nada de incoherencias! P no, no… ¡todo lo contrario! Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste .

**Joanne Granger: **Todos diciéndome que no demore mucho, y yo como siempre, defraudándolos. Pero por ello, prometí no volver a dar una fecha próxima de actualización porque siempre quedo mal. Así que… haré todo lo posible por tener el siguiente en unas semanas. Abrazos y besos para ti también ).

**FrancisHHr**Si, para mal o para bien nuestro Harry se nos fue, lejos… lejos… lejos, que ni el condenado me dijo a dónde u.u. gracias por estar al tanto n.n, te veo pronto.

**Wordenwood**Niñooo¿cómo te lo va? Sii, me demoré mucho mucho, pero al fin acá ando con el nuevo capítulo y para tu mala suerte… ¡Se fue! Así como lo lees, sólo hace falta que leas los últimos capítulos para que te enteres de que lo pasará entre ellos dos. Muchísimas gracias, niño… ¡Cuídate mucho!

**AMY: **¡Esos kilitos de inspiración vaya que no me vendrían nada mal! Y si tu sabes dónde conseguirlos¡dame la dirección! Bueno, sobre la actualización en HA… creo que debe ser porque primero lo hago en LPDF, luego aquí y por último en HA, pero siempre lo hago. ¡Gracias, espero sigas el fict a pesar de la gran demora!

**Lucia Bloom: **Sí, una gran noticia eso de planear la huida XD, ni yo misma me lo esperaba, pero quise darle más sabor al fict para el final, y creo que dio resultado. ¿Qué tanto acertaste? Mmm… yo diría que un 40, que es precisamente la parte final de este capítulo. Sólo no quiero defraudarte y que sigas leyendo hasta el fin de este fic XD. ¡Besoos!

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black**Si, si, Holanda. Controla ese instinto asesino, que sino… luego me matas y ya no sabrás ni tú, ni los demás en qué finaliza esto. Jajaja ¡Gritaste! Ya imagino a tu mami: Mi hija toda loca. Bueno, aunque ya sé que leíste el capítulo en LPDF, te contesto acá el rr del anterior. ¡que estés bien¡Cuídate!

**MarcyLB**sí, se lo dijo… y se fue. ¿Qué tal? Creo que te diste cuenta que Hermione estaba arrepentida por la forma en que actuó, mmm… me pregunto como será cuando lo vea. Eso, en los próximos capítulos. ¡Cuídate mucho!

**Sanke: **Siii, finalmente se fue, y dejó solita y desamparada a la pobre de Hermione a ella y sus remordimientos. Sobre lo de Konner y Hermione, de aquél asuntito… ya verás cómo resulta su relación ) de eso no te preocupes, se solucionará para bien de todos nosotros. Cuando me dejaste el rr anterior, no estaba tan apretada por la escuela, pero ahora sí… porque el lunes entro al martirio TT, pero haré lo posible por traer pronto el próximo. ¡Graaacias! Cuídate muchito… )

**janepoter**No hay porqué disculparse por eso, saber que has estado ahí leyendo y esperando la continuación vale muchísimo más nn. ¿Soy mala, mala por dejarlo ahí? Huuuy, ahora no sé cómo me dirás al haber dejado este capítulo ahí… XD ¡Muchísimas gracias!

**Tifanny: **Bueno, sí… en muchas ocasiones me han dicho que estoy loca, así que ya me acostumbré jajaja. Igual espero que este te haya gustado¡Gracias!

**Llanes: **Aquí está el capítulo ¿Te gustó? Espero que sí nn ¡Cuídate!

**brendapottergranger**¡Muchas gracias¡Besitos!

**Magaso Urashima**¡Te lo agradezco¡Cuídate mucho!

**Witchmin**Sí, ya saqué el porcentaje… algo así como el 37 quería que Harry se quedara, los demás no comentaron sobre el asunto o dijeron que sí. Lo sé, una solución algo tonta para nuestro amiguito¿Pero qué podía hacer? Estaba muriéndose de amor P. ¿Y has notado? No he dado ni una promesa, mi rehabilitación hasta ahora va muy bien.

**paogranger**¡jah¿Frágil? No parecía tan frágil cuando querías asesinarte jajaja. Tranqui, sis… respira… respira ¿Todo mejor? XD ¿Sobre mi conciencia tu muerte? Jooo, puees.. yo creo que nuestra mami puede hacerse cargo de los gastos de la funerario y todo eso, tu sabes. Así que es bajo tu responsabilidad leerlo o no jojo XD. Espero que te hayas comprado otra caja de kleenex, y no me quieras asesinar de nuevo. Ciao ciaooo, sis ¡cuidate muucho¡Bss!

**Aiosami: **Bueno, mi querida y estimada amiga Aio, ya lo viste tú en LPDF, síp, si se fue y ya no llores XD. ¡Acertaste! Fue el besito del adiós… de ese adiós, me refiero.. claro… no pensaba en hacer ese adiós definitivo X, no sería taan cruel, bueno.. sólo un poco. Yo también te quiero muucho ¡y gracias por todo, niña!

**Lennon Potter: **Hay, me has hecho sonrojar ¡En serio! Agradezco muchísimo tus palabras, cada una de ellas, en serio. Terminaré la historia, y sólo espero que no queden defraudados, quiero lo mejor para el último capítulo n.n, y para ello… sólo quedan 3 o 4 capítulos más. Así que… debemos estar más atentos para lo que sigue. ¡Muchísisisimos besos y abrazos!

¡Gracias, gracias! Espero tener en unas semanas el próximo capítulo.

Abäzos y Bêshos – Aiko Granger

Jueves, 19 Noviembre 2006.


	12. Detrás de la Puerta

_**Disclaimer**: Antes de comenzar con el siguiente capítulo quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, (Aunque de verdad quisiera ) pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros y única responsable de que me haya atado a este fantástico mundo._

* * *

"**Muriendo por tu Amor"**

By

**Aiko Granger **

"**Detrás de la Puerta"**

Se removió dentro de sus frescas colchas para darse un poco de calor, olvidaba lo frías que resultaban las noches en Londres en esa época del año. Un trueno le recordó, para su mala fortuna, que las lluvias estaban por llegar y planeaban quedarse por una temporada. Malhumorada, se levantó a cerrar la ventana de su habitación que dejaba entrar la primera brisa húmeda de la noche.

Pensó que había escogido un mal tiempo de regresar a Inglaterra, estaba hecha polvo y el sueño parecía no llegar. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, después de vivir dos años en Canadá se había acostumbrado a la diferencia horaria, y afortunadamente, adaptarse a su viejo hogar no sería un problema.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse, despertó los sentidos que difícilmente había logrado dominar tras largos minutos de gran esfuerzo. Su padre, con el cabello completamente desordenado y apuntando hacia varias direcciones, se encaminó a ella al pie de la cama con el teléfono a la mano.

-Querida, es para ti – Hermione se enderezó y cogió el teléfono, echándole una mirada interrogativa a su soñoliento padre – Tu amigo Ron.

El señor Granger hizo exactamente la misma mueca que su hija al mirar hacia la mesita de noche, el teléfono de Hermione estaba desconectado y un poco más a la derecha, el celular estaba apagado.

-Lo lamento, papá. Llegué rendida del viaje que lo menos que quería era escuchar ruido – El Señor Granger le sonrió comprensivamente

-Anda ya, atiende a tu amigo y descansa

Hermine le sonrió con agradecimiento y esperó a que cerrara la puerta de su habitación para atender el teléfono.

-Hola, Ron… - su amigo no respondía, y por lo que lograba escuchar, dedujo que estaría en una fiesta - ¿Hola?

-¡Hola, Hermione! – gritó el chico, Hermione tuvo que apartarse un poco el teléfono para no lastimar su oído - ¡No creo que podamos charlar ahora mismo, te esperamos mañana a las nueve en el Caldero Chorreante!

Y Colgó.

Hermione miró el teléfono por varios segundos y lo apagó con fuerza, se tapó el rostro con la almohada y pensó que era típico de Ron, así que no valía la pena enojarse por eso.

No se percató cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando logró caer en un profundo sueño, pero le parecieron las horas más largas y placenteras que hubiera tomado en mucho tiempo. Estaba dispuesta a dormir un poco más, pero como todos los días al despertar, miró su reloj. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y alarmada, notó que faltaban escasos treinta minutos para encontrarse con Ron.

Tomó un baño y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, con suerte llegaría veinte minutos más tarde de lo acordado y estaba segura que a Ron no le importaría ese pequeño detalle…

-¡Al fin llegas! Creí que mi café se congelaría antes de que llegaras, pero sólo le faltaron otros cien años más – dijo Ron, con notable sarcasmo y una sonrisa en su rostro, pero la borró cuando Hermione no se la devolvió – No has cambiado

-Y tú tampoco, por desgracia…

-¿Se te pegaron las almohadas? – comentó con gracia, mientras jugueteaba con sus mejillas amistosamente

-Sí, un gracioso me llamó por la madrugada y colgó. ¿Sabes lo cansada que me encontraba después del viaje?... – comenzó a reprenderlo, pero sin darle tiempo a hacer nada, Ron ya la tenía atrapada en sus brazos.

-Ven y dame un abrazo – el pelirrojo actuó rápido, no quería discutir con ella, pues no recordaba una sola vez en la que él fuera el vencedor – Te extrañamos, Hermione

Alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

–¿Tú y quién más?

- ¿Tan rápido olvidas a tus amigos?

Escuchó una vocecita.

Ron se hizo a un lado romper el abrazo, y Ginny aprovechó para abrazarla con frenesí, tanto… que casi la hace caer al suelo

-Hola, Ginny – exclamó con dificultad, al recuperarse del saludo –… no me lo esperaba

-Pues será mejor que te sientes – señaló Ron una silla a lado suyo – sino nos esperabas, menos a Malfoy.

-¿Disculpa? – exclamó, notablemente extrañada.

-Ginny se encargará de informarte más tarde. Y bien, Hermione – dijo Ron, con aire de grandeza y dando un sorbo a su café – has regresado antes de lo programado

-Terminé con los servicios necesarios para ingresar a San Mungo

-Aunque no los necesitaras – mencionó Ron con pesadez, aún no podía entender porqué su amiga había aceptado ese traslado cuando San Mungo lo creyó absolutamente innecesario para alguien de tal inteligencia y capacidad como la que ella poseía. Le habían ofrecido un buen puesto y ella lo rechazó.

-¡Era una gran oportunidad! – exclamó, cansada de que Ron prefiriera avanzar por el camino más fácil – Fue, sin duda, una decisión de la que no me arrepiento, alimenté mis conocimientos que…

Ron y Ginny dejaron de escuchar y alzaron las cejas incrédulos, como si no le bastara con los de por sí, grandes conocimientos que su amiga había adquirido por todos esos años.

-Oh, han llegado por fin los bizcochos

Hermione no tenía que ser adivina para saber lo que vendría a continuación, Ron se apoderaría de la mitad de bizcochos y sin pena se los devoraría en poco tiempo.

-Es verdad que no has cambiado – desaprobó Hermione con una mirada

-Y no lo haré

Durante el transcurso del desayuno, Ron y Ginny mantuvieron informada a Hermione sobre los hechos que acontecieron en su ausencia. Desde el nacimiento del hijo de Charlie, hasta la nueva sucursal de _Sortilegios Weasley_ que los gemelos abrieron en Francia.

Hermione estaba equivocada, y lo reconoció. Ron no era el mismo, por supuesto que había cambiado y le sorprendió mucho el escucharle decir que planea proponerle matrimonio a Luna a finales de año, deseaba formar una familia a lado de ella.

-Me parece sensato – reconoció Hermione, dándole un último sorbo a su café

-No quiero precipitarme demasiado, ni asustarle con la idea de tener hijos tan pronto

-Has madurado, bueno, sólo en el aspecto familiar – dijo Ginny con sinceridad – pero estoy segura que a Luna le encantará.

-Y me voy antes de darle un motivo que rechace mi propuesta de matrimonio – ambas lo miraron levantarse de la silla y pagar la cuenta del desayuno entero – prometí pasar por ella para ir a comer, y no tolera los retrasos.

-Me pregunto si habrá alguna otra cosa en la que pienses y que no sea comida…

-Y la hay, querida hermana – le guiñó un ojo y se despidió de Hermione con un fuerte abrazo – Te esperamos la noche del sábado para una gran cena de bienvenida.

-¿Le creíste cuando dijo que la hay? – le dijo Ginny, al tiempo que veía salir a su hermano del Caldero Chorreante.

-Sí. Luna – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa, y recordó lo que Ron dijo al inicio del desayuno - ¿Qué tienes que ver con Malfoy?

La pelirroja sonrió pícaramente al escuchar la pregunta.

-Absolutamente todo

* * *

-Tiene correspondencia, Sanadora Granger – anunció un hombrecito calvo al entrar al consultorio

-Gracias, Frank. Colóquelos sobre el taburete, si no es mucha molestia. – le pidió Hermione, mientras trataba de levantar una pesada caja del suelo.

-Permítame – el hombre se apresuró a ayudarla al verla en apuros – listo.

-Muchas gracias, Frank

-Si necesita ayuda…

-Oh, se lo agradezco mucho, pero no es necesario, tengo todo bajo control – sonrió y miró a su alrededor, montañas de libros y papeles esperaban por ser colocados sobre las estanterías vacías de su nuevo consultorio – ya que lo menciona… la oferta es tentadora, pero no quisiera retrasarlo en sus labores.

-No es ninguna molestia para mí, pero sé que nada le hará cambiar de opinión, así que sólo llámeme si necesita algo.

-Así lo haré

-Que tenga un buen día, con permiso – hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta.

Poco después de haber tenido su entrevista en San Mungo, no dudaron en contratarla con un puesto que ella no titubeó en aceptar. Y dos días más tarde, se encontraba echa un lío arreglando el nuevo lugar de trabajo. Era todo lo que ella había deseado.

Suspiró al ver el completo desorden en que se encontraba su consultorio, realmente necesitaba ayuda. Comenzaba a ubicar los libros en la estantería cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-Buenos días, Sanadora Granger – saludó una jubilosa voz

-Ginny, hola… - le sonrió amigablemente a su amiga pelirroja y la invitó a sentarse – Madrugaste…

-El Sanador Walker me envió una lechuza muy temprano por la madrugada para atender a unos niños que atraparon _viruela de dragón. _Soy sanadora en práctica y si quiero ser titular debo acatar las órdenes de mis superiores.

-Es bueno que te esfuerces por conseguir tu lugar, no como tu hermano…

-Ni lo menciones, se las vio tan fácil cuando a papá lo ascendieron en el Ministerio y, para su suerte, consiguió escabullirse dentro. Pero parece que su salario ya no le es suficiente, desde que planeó formalizar su relación con Luna ha trabajado horas extras para ascender y recibir una mejor paga.

-Ya era hora que adoptara una actitud más responsable… adecuada a su edad – comentó distraídamente, mientras archivaba unos documentos dentro de un fólder

-Demoró bastante, pero mamá está encantada con su cambio – rió suavemente, y Hermione detuvo su labor para mirarle con curiosidad - a Percy le da envidia que ahora no sea él el centro de atención.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas, Ginny, pero me temo que si no te apresuras a atender a esos pobres niños, no sólo considerarán tu ineficiencia para el cargo de Sanadora… sino tu despido también.

-¡Lo olvidé!

En segundos se encontraba ya fuera del consultorio de Hermione, pero no pasaron otros cinco más, para que la roja cabellera se asomara agitadamente por la puerta.

-Sólo quería recordarte… - y tomó aire, mientras Hermione la miraba divertidamente – y advertirte… que no faltes a tu fiesta de bienvenida esta noche.

-No lo he olvidado – le sonrió para tranquilizarla, aunque eso no le bastó a Ginny y con una mirada amenazadora desapareció.

Con desgane, retomó la labor de ordenar sus pertenencias… sería una larga mañana y lo único que la motivaba era aquel banquete que le esperaba al anochecer.

Si de primeras hubiera sabido que Malfoy sería quien bajara a tocar la puerta de su casa, él personalmente, para llevarla a su bienvenida, habría negado el amable ofrecimiento que Ginny le tendió en bandeja de plata.

-Creí que sería Ginny quien vendría por mí – fue lo único que pudo decir al verlo en la sala después de que su madre lo dejara pasar.

-¿Ginny no está aquí? Bruja lista…– se limitó a decir y con media sonrisa, agregó – Gran estrategia la de ella.

-Debí imaginármelo – y luego de analizar la mirada que le lanzaba Draco, trató de reparar su actitud – No pienses que no me agrada tu compañía, simplemente no me lo esperaba… además, tu y yo nunca nos hemos visto con buenos ojos y jamás tuvimos una plática civilizada.

-Y es el momento de acabar con todo. Sospecho que la idea de Ginny era esta precisamente.

Hermione se sentía con más confianza. Se despidió de sus padres y junto con Draco, marchó hacia la madriguera en el lujoso auto del rubio. El silencio de ambos no ayudaba mucho, ella miró de reojo a Draco y pudo notar que lucía un poco tenso, sin apartar la vista del camino.

Un carraspeo le hizo temblar su cuerpo levemente luego de sobresaltarla, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Draco y sin pena, lanzó una ligera carcajada.

Eso ayudó para liberar el pesado ambiente que los sumergía.

-¿Te diviertes? – preguntó ella, con una amigable sonrisa.

-Sino estuviera al volante, saltaría de emoción en el asiento trasero por estar junto a la Sabelotodo Granger – rió de nuevo y contagió a Hermione – ¿responde eso a tu pregunta?

-¿Era esa tu perspectiva hacia a mí cuando estábamos en el colegio? – respondió con otra pregunta y levantando su ceja ligeramente.

-Y aún la conservo – él sonreía creyendo que era amigable con ella y que ganaba puntos con su juego, pero había dado un pie en falso, ella no parecía estar disfrutando de su compañía – Pero eso se puede arreglar, tenemos poco más de una hora para llegar a nuestro destino y aunque eso no baste para conocernos… podemos romper unos cuantos bloques de hielo. ¿Qué opinas? – le animó el rubio.

-Perfecto, quiero desaparecer esa imagen de engreído que tengo de ti.

La sonrisa de Draco se desvaneció y llegó el turno de Hermione para reír.

Finalmente llegaron a la Madriguera y por los ventanales pudieron divisar las sombras de decenas de personas que circulaban por el interior.

Hermione quedó sorprendida, ella se imaginó una cena sólo con sus seres más allegados, los Weasley y algunos profesores de Hogwarts; pero por lo que veía… se trataba de más invitados.

-¿Qué esperas, Granger? – le llamó Draco, que sin haberse dado cuenta, la había dejado atrás por unos metros – Estoy congelándome

-Deja de llamarme Granger, casi hemos demolido un iglú y sigues dirigiéndote a mí como lo hacías en el colegio – dijo, y pasó de él con paso largo.

Ginny los recibió y después de saludar a ambos les invitó una bebida.

-Se demoraron más de lo debido ¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó la pelirroja, colgándose del brazo de Draco.

-Se perdió

-Yo no me perdí, Hermione… - le dijo entre dientes, mirándola fijamente - tomé el camino largo, sino fuera porque me reclamabas que yo…

-¡La llamaste Hermione! – exclamó Ginny contenta, dando saltitos y besándolo cortamente – Mi plan funcionó después de todo.

-Heey… - un grito jubiloso llegó a sus oídos y Hermione se giró para encontrarse con el pecoso rostro de Ron - ¿Éste semáforo no te deja avanzar?

Los tres miraron confusos a Ron y éste, vencido, les explicó…

-Ya saben, amarillo… rojo… semáforo – decía, señalando las cabezas de Ginny y Draco – Intermitente y alto ¿Captan?

Ninguno dijo nada, pero le lanzaron significativas miradas al pelirrojo y alguien detrás de él soltó una leve carcajada. Se trataba de Luna y no supieron con exactitud si su risa se debió a su "gracia" o por levantarle el ánimo a su novio, quizá se trataba de una mezcla de ambas.

-Hay alguien que sí valora mi sentido del humor – Pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de la rubia y besó su cien.

-Claro, cielo. Inigualable – Él la miró con orgullo, y sin evitar que el niño que llevaba dentro se escapara, les sacó la lengua a sus amigos.

-Oh, por Dios… madura, Ron

Y después de eso, comenzó una discusión entre los hermanos Weasley. Luna la aportó un poco para saludarla, bombardearla de preguntas y aludir lo hermosa que se veía, a lo que Draco sólo se limitaba a asentir y afirmar las palabras de la Ravenclaw. Y ella, no pudo más que sentirse cohibida por esos comentarios que no fueron los únicos de la noche; ex-compañeros, profesores y desconocidos que se acercaron a ella se lo recalcaron.

Fue una agradable velada, se encontraba fascinada. Escuchó las historias de sus ex – compañeros, algunos ya casados y esperando un hijo, vivían en el extranjero o estaban por contraer nupcias, cada uno con rumbos distintos. Recibió los maravillosos consejos de su profesora favorita, McGonagall y de su gran director, Dumbledore.

Pasada la madrugada, la mayoría de los invitados seguía en la Madriguera y con algunas copas de más y riendo a carcajadas, quitados de cualquier pena. Sorprendida, notó que la profesora McGonagall se encontraba especialmente feliz y divertida, y no era para menos, según le confesó el profesor Dumbledore _"Ha tomado más de lo que ella puede soportar, está contenta por tu regreso" _

No creyó que la fiesta se prolongara tanto, por lo que era hora de marcharse. Había prometido a su abuela que la visitaría para tomar el té, como ella solía hacer cada domingo. Buscó a Ron para disculparse por tener que abandonar el festejo y sin haberlo encontrado en la planta baja, subió a las habitaciones para probar suerte…

Y se llevó más de una sorpresa.

En la habitación del fondo, se escuchaban un par de voces. Dos hombres discutiendo.

Comenzaba a alejarse de ahí por prudencia, cuando descubrió que una de las voces le pertenecía a Ron. Con sigilo caminó de regreso hacia la habitación y para su decepción, la puerta se encontraba cerrada. Algo dentro de ella le impidió irse y permaneció fuera.

Agudizó el oído y escuchó la discusión.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? – escuchó decir a Ron, que controlaba el timbre de su voz – eres un estúpido

-No sé porqué diablos te quejas

_Esa voz… _

-Te advertí que no la trajeras, te supliqué que vinieras solo. ¡Tienes que deshacerte de ella!

-¡Entonces me largo!

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Hermione y no le dio tiempo para ocultarse. Jamás imaginó lo que le aguardaba detrás de esa roída puerta.

Los tres quedaron sorprendidos, pero ninguno tanto como el moreno que sostenía con firmeza la perilla y miraba estupefacto a la mujer que tenía de frente

-Hermione…

-¡Harry!

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Tomatazos son bien recibidos. Me merezco de todo, pero finalmente aquí lo tienen.  
Inconformidades, felicitaciones, majaderías y demás... en sus reviews.

Las excusas ya no sirven de nada, y lo sé, ahora sólo lo que puedo pedirles es paciencia para el próximo capítulo. Estoy trabajando ya en él y sinceramente no sé cuando pueda tenerlo listo, 1… 2…o 3 semanas pero procuraré no prolongarlo tanto.

Agradezco todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, pero lamentablemente no puedo responderlos ahora mismo, no por falta de tiempo, sino para complacer a todos ustedes adelantando la actualización del próximo capítulo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes después de todos estos meses de espera, y todo el camino que he recorrido junto a ustedes desde el comienzo de esta historia, no falta mucho para llegar al final y para su suerte trabajo en un nuevo fic. Quisiera darles un adelanto pero por ahora no es posible así que se los quedo debiendo.

Nunca les he fallado con la respuesta a sus reviews, pero esta vez de veras que no puedo.

**Magaso Urashima****, Wordenwood, ****Eilyn Granger****Arabella-G-Potter-Black****eliza kgranger****, Priscy Potter, tifanny, Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Kent, ****Mia Arabella Malfoy****, potter5, saritaharryherm, ****brisa2006****, cAro tonos, ****FrancisHHr****, silvia bella, ****Witchmin****, betzypotter14, Tamao Potter, andrea, Marcela, ****Arima Soichiro JI****Rochelle Granger****janepoter**

En serio, a todos ustedes muchas gracias por su apoyo y ánimo para seguir el fic, agradezco también los buenos deseos y hermosas palabras que me dedicaron. Mil disculpas por la espera. No dejen de leerlo porque está llegando a su fin.

Gracias y Mil Disculpas.

**_Aiko Granger_**

·Domingo, 6 de Agosto del 2006·


	13. Cara a cara

-¿Qué haces aquí

_**Disclaimer**__: Antes de comenzar con el siguiente capítulo quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros y única responsable de que me haya atado a este fantástico mundo._

"**Muriendo por tu Amor"**

By

**Aiko Granger **

"**Cara a Cara"**

-Es acogedor – le había asegurado Ginny por la mañana después de haber aceptado su invitación a comer a un nuevo establecimiento.

Y ciertamente lo era.

Era una hermosa terraza, los pilares de piedra y los grandes ventanales daban al lugar un toque rústico; más allá, el centro de Londres lucía admirable.

Hermione estaba fascinada y Ginny, al notarlo, sonrió satisfecha.

-Te dije que te encantaría

Tomaron asiento cerca una hermosa fuente, Hermione la contempló maravillada; al centro de ella, tres pequeños ángeles se bañaban de las aguas que emanaban de la cascada situada encima de sus cabezas.

-Todo este lugar es maravilloso, ¿Cómo diste con él? Tú eres una chica casera

-Y lo soy, pero Draco no. – Ginny no lograba sacar a Draco de restaurante en restaurante, cuando podía era gracias a su madre que los invitaba a ambos a merendar a la Madriguera, lo que para Draco era imposible negarse. Pero eso no significó que él dejara de acudir a lugares como esos - La semana pasada me trajo a cenar y al instante quedé enganchada.

-Ya que lo mencionas – dijo, observando el menú – nunca me contaste cómo es que tú y él…

-Ya sé, jamás te lo imaginaste – la interrumpió con serenidad – Verás, comenzó en Hogwarts cuando dejó de insultarme, lo cual me extrañó, al término de su último año empezó a cortejarme, me abordaba en los pasillos, en la biblioteca, y cada vez que podía, me aguardaba cada clase que terminaba . Créeme, estaba tan sorprendida como tú ahora. Bien, terminó el año y yo, por supuesto, di el suspiro de mi vida. Por un año me libré de él y creí que lo había hecho para siempre…

-Y te equivocaste – dijo Hermione, sin poder reprimir una risa.

-¡Y vaya que sí! Él estaba ahí en la Estación King's Cross, de pie en la plataforma con una rosa en la mano. Te imaginarás la cara de mis hermanos, sobre todo la de Ron, que dio el grito del siglo. Después de eso siguió buscándome, y yo negándome bajo la firme vigilancia de Ron. Hasta que un día valoré lo que hizo en la estación, se necesitan muchas agallas para enfrentarse al ejército Weasley.

-Te escucho y no lo creo – dijo Hermione sorprendida, que no daba crédito a las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Nadie lo hace, es como decir que el lobo feroz es quien le lleva las manzanas a la abuela y ayuda a los tres cochinitos a construir su casa. Por eso, mi querida y estimada Hermione, ver para creer.

-Y ahora lo sé, parece un hombre nuevo.

Interrumpieron la conversación para hacer sus respectivas órdenes al camarero.

-Pero no venimos a hablar de mí, estamos aquí por ti. ¿Qué sucedió esa noche? – era evidente que Hermione no sabía de qué hablaba, o al menos pretendía no saberlo – Oh, por favor, Hermione, no me engañas.

-Nada, no pasó absolutamente nada

-A otro con ese cuento…

-Ginny, lo vi sólo por unos segundos, Ron parecía bastante exaltado y cerró la puerta de golpe - la pelirroja la miró expectante, esperando escuchar algo más – Me pareció que estaban discutiendo.

-De modo que fue Ron quien lo echó de la fiesta – concluyó, uniendo las piezas, pero aún faltaban encontrar algunas para armar el rompecabezas.

-¡Cómo que lo echó! – exclamó confundida, sin haberse dado cuenta que levantó la voz más de lo que debía – Quiero decir… él y Ron son mejores amigos…

-Fue gracioso, tenía cara de haber visto un fantasma y de haber terminado de limpiar cincuenta calderos a trapo húmedo, hasta me dio escalofríos. Cuando quise preguntarle qué sucedía simplemente me dijo que no era bienvenido – y con timidez agregó – entonces pensé que fuiste tú quien lo había echado

-¿Y qué te hizo pensarlo? – le preguntó indignada

-No tienes un historial muy limpio.

-No soy tan malvada

-Pero tampoco fuiste un pan dulce con él – al ver que Hermione había quedado sin refuerzos, ella misma se coronó como campeona. - Esto será divertido…

Las órdenes llegaron justo a tiempo, Ginny sonrió con sutileza y Hermione sólo se limitó a escudriñarla con los ojos.

-- - - - - - - --

Dejó su bolsa y sus llaves junto a la lámpara de noche, se sacó sus zapatos con los ojos cerrados y se desplomó pesadamente sobre su cama.

Tenía tremendas ganas de dormir y no despertar hasta el día siguiente, no había dormido lo necesario y esa noche se había visto obligada a tomar un café con su superior mientras revisaban algunos expedientes, lo que la tenía completamente agotada.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez al escuchar picotazos en su ventana, no tenía intención de levantarse, así que se ocultó bajo una almohada para apaciguar el ruido pero lo único que logró es que se intensificaran.

Se levantó bastante malhumorada, descorrió las cortinas con rapidez y echó un chillido sorprendida. Se quedó ahí, completamente petrificada. Se desconectó y sus sentidos quedaron paralizados. Ella sólo veía a una blanca y hermosa lechuza del otro lado de la ventana, sosteniendo un pergamino en su pico.

-¡Hedwig! – exclamó sorprendida y se apresuró a abrir la ventana para dejarle pasar. Hacía años que no veía a la lechuza y la nostalgia la embargó por dentro no pudiendo evitar un suspiro – Sigues espléndida… - A Hermione no le parecía loco halagar a un animal, porque sabía que Hedwig era especial en su especie y entendía perfectamente lo que decía. La lechuza abrió sus grandes alas complacida.

Hedwig depositó el pedazo de pergamino sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y animó a Hermione a tomarlo. Sin embargo, ella no quería saber el contenido, estaba convencida en que era un pensamiento bastante inmaduro y no le importaba considerarse como tal… ¿o sí?. Algún día iba a encararse con él y, además, ¡Por qué diablos le daba tanta importancia al asunto!

-¿No tengo otra opción verdad? – desenrolló el papel y se sorprendió de encontrarse con la inconfundible caligrafía de Harry siempre inclinada a la derecha.

_Hermione:_

_Me gustaría hablar contigo personalmente y en estos últimos días me ha sido complicado comunicarme contigo. He llamado a tu casa pero jamás te encuentro y más de una vez llegué a pensar que quizá la razón de no localizarte es que no quisieras saber de mí, lo cual entendería a la perfección porque se que no logré ser el amigo que esperabas._

_No me extenderé más de lo debido, espero tu respuesta._

_Harry_

Suspiró fuertemente y tomó un pergamino del cajón de su escritorio. Estaba bloqueada, totalmente en blanco. Después de tanto meditar escribió dos escasas líneas, y aunque no muy convencida, se lo dio a Hedwig.

-Bien… llegó la hora – dijo, admirando a la lechuza volar y perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-Debes estar bromeando – reía con júbilo y totalmente despreocupada la pelirroja - ¡Cómo fue posible de hacer algo semejante!

Hermione, Ginny y Luna se encontraban en la cafetería de San Mungo, disfrutando de su tiempo libre.

-A mi me pareció encantador

-Luna, eso no es encantador, es una falta de respeto… ¡Por Merlín! – Hermione desaprobaba por completo lo que la rubia les había contado – no me extraña que venga de Ron, pero… ¡Oh, Virgen Santa! – y después no contuvo su risa.

- Y eso no es todo, la anciana estaba que echaba humo por las orejas que esperó a que Ron y yo bajáramos de la rueda para estamparle el helado en el rostro…

Ginny no paraba de reír, es que… ¡Vaya! A quien se le ocurría sacar de la fila a una pobre anciana y a su nieto ansioso por subir en el juego después de largos minutos de espera. Hermione sólo negaba con la cabeza divertida.

-Sabía muy bien… - comentó Luna con normalidad, haciendo que Ginny abriera los ojos desorbitadamente.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que los comentarios con contenido sexual quedan fuera entre nosotras

-No tiene nada de sexual, además siempre escucho lo que tú y…– dijo, a la defensiva

-Sí, pero Draco no es tu hermano

Después de reñir por unos segundos, repararon en la presencia de Hermione que se había desconectado de su conversación minutos atrás. Miraba fijamente su capuchino intacto y probablemente frío ya.

-¿Ocurre algo, Hermione?

-Eh, no… estoy preocupada por unos pacientes que internaron esta mañana – mintió Hermione, y antes de que le preguntaran algo más, añadió – por eso mismo debo volver ahora mismo a mi consultorio… lo siento, chicas.

Mientras se levantaba de su silla, Luna la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Tengo entendido de que ambos pacientes fueron dados de alta hace un par de horas – dijo Ginny – no era nada grave.

-¿En serio? – fingió sorpresa, se sentía totalmente estúpida.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – exclamó Ginny – Tú misma los diste de alta. A ti algo te pasa y no te vas de aquí – la sujetó de la manga y la obligó a sentarse

-No pasa nada, simplemente estoy muy estresada y necesito descansar.

-Desde que llegó Harry… – Hermione se tensó cuando escuchó el nombre y trató de evitar la mirada de Luna - …no has sido la misma.

-¿A qué te refieres? Por supuesto que sigo siendo la misma, en realidad me importa poco lo que él haga o deje de hacer. El hecho de que haya regresado no significa que mi vida dará un giro, no cambiará nada.

-Vivió varios meses en Francia, Brasil, Australia y España – dijo Luna, quien una semana antes había charlado con Harry durante una cena en un restaurante a las afueras de Londres, Ron se negó a ir con ellos – Está lleno de conocimientos, está agradecido con la vida… es un Harry completamente diferente.

-Bien por él – se limitó a decir la castaña y Ginny sólo rodó los ojos.

-No le respondes sus cartas y eso lo tiene muy preocupado – siguió Luna, con gran tranquilidad. Trataba de leerle los ojos a Hermione, y lo que encontraba era un profundo rencor.

-¿Te ha escrito? – preguntó Ginny, asombrada - ¡No me lo habías dicho!

-Le respondí, claro que sí.

-Una carta en dos semanas – Luna frunció el ceño

-Y si él quiere seguir insistiendo yo no lo detendré. Yo le insistí miles de veces y no se dignó a responderme ni una sola en más de un año – soltó Hermione, viendo el rostro aún más sorprendido de Ginny.

-Él tuvo sus razones

-Y yo tengo las mías, Luna – miró furiosa a la rubia, y se levantó de golpe – Discúlpame, pero nadie tiene derecho a reprocharme nada. Es asunto mío y de Harry, y en lo que a mí concierne, terminó hace varios años y no quiero saber nada más de él.

Tomó sus cosas y salió de la cafetería a grandes zancadas. Ginny miró a Luna pidiendo más información.

-No tenía idea de nada

Luna encogió los hombros.

-Y no entiendo por qué Hermione hace una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Harry se fue porque fue un tonto inmaduro, ahora regresa en la mejor de las disposiciones y se encuentra con una Hermione terca empedernida.

Luna sonrió y dijo…

- A mí ambos me dan risa

-- - - - - - - - - - - --

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de San Mungo, se sintió muy mal por haber actuado así con Luna cuando lo único que ella intentaba hacer era ayudar a sus amigos, pero ella no quería ayuda, estaba perfectamente bien así… o al menos hasta que llegó él.

Se detuvo un poco a revisar a tres pacientes, probablemente eso le ayudaría a despejarse un poco del asunto. Trató de extender las revisiones para que así no llegara la hora de su salida e irse a casa donde probablemente seguiría rondando Harry en su cabeza, pero los pacientes estaban demasiado cansados y necesitaban mucho reposo.

Bufó exasperada, al cerrar la puerta de su último paciente se encaminó a su consultorio. Ya dentro, se recargó en la puerta y cerrando los ojos suspiró, dándose masajes en la cabeza. Se quedó unos segundos así, disfrutando de la paz que de pronto le invadió.

Se despojó de su bata y la colocó en el perchero de pared. Acomodó en orden sus pertenencias y revisó que no se le olvidara nada. Tuvo la sensación de que alguien había estado ahí, pero rápidamente desechó la idea y lo único que quería era aparecerse en su casa, tomar un buen baño y dormir profundamente.

Pensó en aparecerse en su casa y en un dos por tres ya se encontraba ahí, más precisamente en la cocina donde después de unos minutos se decidió a beber un poco de leche caliente.

Salió de la cocina y se detuvo un poco en la sala a admirar uno de las fotografías de sus padres. Había olvidado que esa misma noche, no hace más de una hora, habían tomado un avión a Italia a uno de sus Congresos para Dentistas. Comenzaba a subir las escaleras cuando una voz la hizo paralizarse por completo.

Ella reconoció esa voz, un poco más grave de lo normal, pero igual de suave. Por inercia conjuró un Lumos y lo dirigió hacia la persona.

-Hola, Hermione – dijo el muchacho, mientras encerraba sus ojos verde esmeraldas a causa de la luz.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?

-- -- -- --

**Notas de la Autora:**

Tengo millones de cosas que decir, la mayoría de ellas son disculpas por haberme tomado mucho tiempo en actualizar el fic (Sí, más de un año, casi dos) Y de veras que tengo razones, como las de Hermione (jeje) para justificarme y probablemente no quieran leerla, pero igualmente se las hago a saber (No se preocupen, serán muy breves)

**1**. No inspiración, no musa. Nada de nada. Hueca mi cabeza. No hay nada más que decir.  
**2.**Cursaba mi último año de preparatoria en el capítulo 12, en el cual me llenaban de tareas y trabajos en equipo, ustedes saben de lo que hablo. Y lo único que quería hacer en mis tiempos libres era divertirme, lo que significa: fiestas, reuniones, comidas o simplemente disfrutar de la compañía de mi familia y amigos. Además, seguía sin inspiración.

Y último, pero no por eso menos importante.

**3.** Tuve la oportunidad de viajar a Canadá y vivir en Toronto por cerca de 5 meses, lo que me dio la oportunidad de conocer a gente muy valiosa, la cual espero tener contacto siempre, por suerte hasta la fecha todos sigue igual. Y creí erróneamente que en mi estadía en Toronto podría escribir un poco de mi fic pero lo gracioso es que ni tiempo pasaba en la casa donde vivía.

¿Y qué hice después de llegar a Mexico? Extrañaba tanto a mi familia y amigos que la computadora pasó a segundo plano, ni a eso siquiera, a la pobrecilla la tenía ahí empolvada. Pero después de que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, y cuando creía (erróneamente, sí otra vez) que seguiría con mi fic mis papas de una forma me obligaron a trabajar en el negocio de mi familia en lo que entro a la universidad, porque sí… sigo de ociosa desde el año pasado. Y prácticamente mi trabajo consiste en ser de cajera en la taquería de mis papas de 7 pm a 12:30 am así que cuando llego a casa sólo quiero caer en mi cama.

Pero hoy, a pesar de que son las 2:30 am, decidí actualizar mi fic, con este capítulo que sé no fue lo que todos esperaban pero por lo menos ya saben lo que está a punto de venir.

Y quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos, por seguir al pendiente de mi historia y por alentarme a seguir adelante.

Espero de todo corazón hayan disfrutado este capítulo, por que lo que se viene… no se lo pueden perder, jaja, soné muy telenovela.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.

**Aiko Granger**

**.Domingo, 18 de Mayo 2008. (2:33 am)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer**__: Antes de comenzar con el siguiente capítulo quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros y única responsable de que me haya atado a este fantástico mundo._

"**Muriendo por tu Amor"**

By

**Aiko Granger **

"**Limando Asperezas"**

**

* * *

**

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? – preguntó la castaña más sorprendida que asustada - ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-Llegué al momento en que tus padres tomaban un taxi camino al aeropuerto –respondió un poco nervioso, la manera en que Hermione le hablaba lo hacía sentir un pequeño e indefenso bicho – y me permitieron quedarme en la casa esperando por ti…

-Sí, mis padres confían mucho en ti – susurró con suavidad, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos y maldiciendo los momentos en que les contó a sus padres lo fabuloso que era su amigo Harry Potter. De repente percibió un agradable olor y no tuvo que esmerarse mucho para saber dónde lo había olido antes - ¿Estuviste en mi consultorio?

-Eh… sí – dijo sonrojado al sentirse descubierto – Pregunté por ti y al llegar a tu consultorio no te encontré y esperé cerca de treinta minutos, pero nunca llegaste – bajó un poco la vista, el _Lumos_ que Hermione había conjurado seguía molestando sus ojos.

-Oh, lo siento…

Murmuró un débil _Nox, _dejandoa oscuras a los dos jóvenes que permanecieron en el mismo lugar sin emitir una sola palabra.

Hermione no sabía por qué no se sentía molesta de que Harry se hubiera atrevido a entrar a su casa cuando le había dejado muy claro en aquella carta que no quería verlo, y tampoco sabía dónde había quedado el rencor acumulado todos esos años.

Harry carraspeó un poco, sacando a Hermione de su ensismamiento.

-Supongo que no estás nada feliz de verme aquí, y lo entiendo – Harry trató de ver los ojos de Hermione, pero con toda esa oscuridad le era imposible – pero antes de que me eches quisiera aclararte algunas cosas y no me tomará ni cinco minutos, puedes estar tranquila.

Hermione suspiró y Harry se tambaleó cuando la vio acercarse a él, pero sólo pasó por un lado dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, lo que le hizo pensar que no quería escucharlo y sólo lo invitaba amablemente a marcharse.

Para su sorpresa, ella sólo había caminado hacia el interruptor para prender la luz de la sala.

-No quiero que te tomes cinco minutos – dijo, sintiéndose de pronto muy acalorada por la mirada que le dirigía Harry – tenemos mucho que hablar…

Por primera vez, ambos pudieron observarse con mayor claridad. Estaban bastante sorprendidos pero quien no pudo disimular fue Harry que recorrió a Hermione con sus verdes ojos de abajo hacia arriba. Sin duda alguna, de aquella Hermione que recordaba quedaba poco ahora, muy poco.

- Lo sé – dijo, masajeándose el cuello con nerviosismo. Esperó a que Hermione tomara asiento para después imitarla, sentándose a unos pocos metros de ella – Has cambiado mucho…

-¿Esperabas verme igual que hace cinco años?

-No, yo…

-Lo siento – se disculpó ella – es sólo que aún no puedo creer que estés aquí después de haber huido, de abandonar a tus amigos y de desaparecer por completo sin dar muestras de vida – sentía cómo ese rencor volvía a apoderarse de ella – por lo menos a mí, por que sé que a Ron sí le escribías… lo descubrí más de un par de veces ocultando las cartas que recibía en el desayuno.

-Por eso estoy aquí, para explicarte por qué lo hice y ofrecerte disculpas

-Eso ya lo hiciste, y déjame decirte que fue de una manera cobarde. En la carta lo dejaste muy claro

-No, no lo hice – dijo, exaltándose – No sabes cómo me sentía, no tienes ni idea

-A juzgar por la carta…

-Exacto, "_a juzgar por la carta" _túlo has dicho, y debo admitir que la interpretación que le diste fue por mucho culpa mía, pues la escribí en un momento en que mis sentimientos estaban fuera de sí y no encontraba equilibrio alguno. – Harry guardó silencio para tomarse tiempo de observar el rostro de Hermione, que se mostraba impasible – Sé que para muchos fui el chico que pudo derrotar a Voldemort, pero que no pudo con un amor adolescente – y sonrió con sorna – y al principio yo también lo creí y confieso que fue el detonante para que tomara esa decisión tan precipitada…

Hizo otra pausa, pero esta vez sin mirar a Hermione.

-Después de derrotar a Voldemort, me sentí tan aliviado, tanto… que no me sentía yo, ¿Entiendes? Después de haber sobrevivido a tantos peligros que nos acechaban y de no haber tenido cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera el mantener a salvo a mis seres queridos, de trabajar duro con entrenamientos para vencer a la oscuridad, yo no sabía cómo actuar como un adolescente normal después de que todo terminó. Sabía que tenía unos maravillosos amigos en quienes siempre podría confiar, a los Weasley que eran la familia que siempre anhelé y que desde ese momento debía concentrarme en mis estudios, como nunca antes pude hacerlo.

Hermione no pudo evitar dejar salir una leve sonrisa, recordaba que Harry se veía muy feliz los siguientes meses a la caída de Voldemort y que se reía cada vez que le preguntaba cómo se comportaba un adolescente normal.

-Pero lo que más disfrutaba era el tiempo que compartía con ustedes dos, ya que jamás tuvimos que volver a preocuparnos por mortífagos, ni marcas tenebrosas ni nada. Era la vida que siempre añoré, y pude conocerlos mucho más, sobre todo a ti… que sin saber cuando… ya me había enamorado de ti, porque el _cómo_ ya lo tenía claro…

Al escuchar esto, Hermione no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo y para mantener ocupadas sus manos tomó uno de los cojines del sillón, acto que hizo sonreír a Harry.

-Con todo eso y sumándole que nunca antes me había sentido así, me sentía fuera de lugar, estaba tan confundido… y de ello me di cuenta meses después, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Siempre creí que me fui por ti, porque no soportaba haber perdido a mi amiga…

-Pero no me habías perdido – lo interrumpió, ésta vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos y quitando su mano derecha del cojín para posarla sobre la de Harry.

-Un arrebato adolescente – explicó - otra razón más de mi confusión – se sintió más calmado cuando la mano de Hermione se apretó con suavidad la suya – y a partir de ahí, me emprendí un viaje para tratar de descubrir quien fui, quien era en ese momento, y quién sería en el futuro. Pero… sólo descubrí que quien fui formaba enteramente lo que era ya, y que el futuro podría o no estar en mis manos – suspiró – y comprendí que sí lo estaba… y por eso estoy aquí.

-Harry… lamento haber sido tan…

-No, no… no lo lamentes, fui yo quien me comporté como un niño y viendo atrás… parece sumamente absurdo

-Sí, lo es… - se burló Hermione, y un poco más aliviada inquirió – Así que no te fuiste por mí…

-Como te dije antes, fue la gota que derramó el vaso… era un niño, Hermione. Los acontecimientos que me sujetaban a Voldemort me obligaron a comportarme como un adulto, sin embargo… jamás experimenté lo era ser un adolescente común y corriente, lo que era estar encaprichado de amor, el rechazo, el primer desamor… todo era nuevo para mí.

Hermione no supo si sentirse feliz o decepcionada con esa respuesta, por lo que sólo se limitó a sonreírle y Harry la miró esperando tranquilamente el momento en que ella dijera algo sabiendo perfectamente que la castaña se seguiría sintiendo confundida después de su discurso, lo cual entendería a la perfección y esperaría todo el tiempo del mundo si fuera necesario.

-¿Sabes? Nunca supe cómo fue que todo el colegio se enteró del porqué de tu inminente salida, pero fui tachada de lo peor. Si a tu club de fans no le agradaba, no te imaginas cuanto me odiaron después de eso – bramó, molesta.

-Sí lo imagino – Hermione lo escudriñó con la mirada y rodó sus castaños ojos, se deshizo del agarre de manos para cruzarse los brazos.

-No me digas… ¡Ron! – Harry rió con fuerza y de un movimiento ya estaba sentado a su lado, hombro con hombro.

-¡Y también me contó cómo te deshiciste de ellas! – Exclamó con orgullo, confirmando las sospechas de Hermione - ¡Cómo meterse con la mejor bruja de Hogwarts! sólo les bastó una advertencia.

-Algo muy sensato de su parte – sonrió, recordando el momento en que las amenazó con lanzarles un hechizo en el rostro, que las dejaría con grandes marcas si llegaran a rascarse las erupciones.

-Lamento el mal rato que te hice pasar – soltó de repente

-Nunca fueron un problema para mí

-Me refería a mí – Harry se removió incómodo en el sofá – fui un chiquillo testarudo cuando no me dignaba a responderte ni una carta – Hermione sintió una punzada en su estómago – Un cobarde cuando te escribía de regreso y un cretino cuando decidía tirarlas, creí que era mejor que no supieras nada de mí.

-Supongo que yo también te debo unas disculpas – Harry la interrogó con la mirada – mi comportamiento de las últimas semanas no fue el mejor…

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando la mano derecha de Harry tomó por encima la suya y un poco temeroso a cualquier rechazo acercó con lentitud la otra para así aprisionar su mano. Ella miró con detenimiento aquél tímido contacto y deseó con todas sus fuerzas dejar de temblar.

-Lo importante aquí, Hermione, es que tú y yo estemos bien. No te puedo pedir un borrón y cuenta nueva porque no sería justo para ninguno de los dos. Sé que tampoco nuestra amistad es la misma de antes, pero me encantaría recuperarla y por supuesto, fortalecerla.

Harry emitió una corta risa, feliz. La otra mano de Hermione se posó sobre la de Harry, oprimiendo cariñosamente su muñeca y regalándole una hermosa y sincera sonrisa que hizo estremecer el corazón del moreno.

Al momento en que ella abrió la boca para decir algo, algo comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de Harry, tomando desprevenida a Hermione y se levantó de golpe llevándose su mano izquierda hacia su pecho. Harry no pudo evitar dejar salir una carcajada que indignó a Hermione y supo que lo estaba cuando ella arqueó sus cejas y resoplaba molesta.

-Lo lamento, es mi teléfono celular – y antes de que Hermione le cuestionara, explicó – Una herramienta bastante útil cuando vives entre muggles, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.

Adoptó una expresión seria al momento de revisar quien era la persona que llamaba con tanta insistencia, carraspeó un poco y expresándole disculpas con una seña a Hermione, avanzó unos metros atrás de ella para tomar la llamada.

Aún cuando Harry se había alejado y hablaba por lo bajo, Hermione alcanzaba escuchar palabras como: _"Sí, estaré ahí enseguida", "Estoy seguro de que me encantará", _unas risas divertidas,o un cariñoso_"…yo también"._

Su estómago se contrajo.

Rogaba a Merlín que esa turbulencia fuera causa del hambre que tenía… sí, tenía que ser eso.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Perdón! Lo sé, es MUY corto. Este capítulo lo tuve listo a las dos semanas del anterior pero sentía que faltaba algo así que durante el siguiente mes me dediqué a corregir y añadir algunas cosas, pero tenía algo que no me convencía. Lo dejé botado un tanto más hasta el día de hoy que decidí que debía subirlo tal cual, sólo era una explicación del por qué Harry se fue… porque después de leerme de nuevo el fic… encontré un poco incoherente la repentina decisión de abandonar el castillo… jaja, cosas que el autor quiere corregir, pero prometo que los próximos capítulos serán más largos :)

¡

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, sino de verdad disculpas… pero como vieron AHORA SI… las cosas se pondrán buenas.

Respondí unos RR's pero después olvidé donde había quedado… a veces no podré hacerlo por falta de tiempo, pero siempre les agradeceré sus buenos comentarios, y los malos también.

Acá respondo a Potter5, que sé muy bien que eres un fiel seguidor de mi fic, gracias . No tengo tu e-mail, por eso te respondo acá:_¿Qué derecho tenia Ron a echarlo por llevar a alguien_**?** Sólo tengo que decir: estar al tanto de los próximos capítulos jeje.  
_¿Qué derecho tenia Hermione a estar enfadada con él por haberse ido_**?** Espero que haya quedado claro en este capítulo :) y  
_¿Harás que Hermione sufra un poco o será Harry como siempre el que intente suavizar las cosas? _Sí, Hermione sufrirá un poquito… ¡le toca a ella!, ¿De qué manera sufrirá? De nuevo: No perderse próximos capítulos.

Eso es todo por ahora, intentaré tener próximo capítulo pronto. ¡Que estén de lo mejor!

**Aiko Granger**

**.Lunes, 22 de Septiembre 2008. (1:08 am)**


	15. Chapter 15

******Disclaimer**: Antes de comenzar con el siguiente capítulo quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, (Aunque de verdad quisiera ) pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros y única responsable de que me haya atado a este fantástico mundo.

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

Gruñó desesperada, definitivamente sería una larga noche. Se cubría con sus colchas hasta el cuello, luego las bajaba hasta su cintura, volvía a subir y con desesperación se deshacía de ellas con movimientos bruscos de manos y pies. Una extraña sensación en su cuerpo no la dejaba conciliar el sueño; los cosquilleos en su estómago que iban y venían y el torbellino de pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza no ayudaban en nada. Bufó un sin fin de veces mientras acomodaba su almohada, pero nunca logró comodidad en ella y no tuvo más opción que darse por vencida. Abrió sus ojos y se sentó sobre su ya desordenada cama frotándose los párpados y retirando unos cabellos de su rostro. No sabía qué demonios le pasaba.

Sin duda alguna, la inesperada visita de Harry era la causante de su insomnio. Por mucho tiempo logró evitarlo con éxito; estaba demasiado molesta y sentida con Harry como para siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Pero él logró escabullirse dentro de su fortaleza y no tuvo otra opción que hacerle frente. Mas allá de que Harry no era el mismo Harry de años atrás por obvias razones como sus muchos centímetros más alto, más fornido y una voz tremendamente hipnotizante, pero los mismos intensos ojos verde esmeralda y rebelde cabello; tenía que reconocer que había madurado mucho, pudo comprobarlo al ver sus ojos, tan inyectados de vida y sabiduría. Pero esa chispa aventurera no cambió, sino que pareció engrandecerse, lo que la llevó a sonreír.

Había que admitir que por mucho que hubiera despotricado en contra de él durante los últimos años, se sentía feliz porque parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad. De nuevo juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

Luego de ese pensamiento poco a poco su cuerpo venció la tensión y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Harry estaba de vuelta.

Por la mañana fue incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, había pasado la noche en vela, sus párpados le pesaban y sentía una extraña picazón en sus ojos. Su teléfono celular sonaba insistentemente y con pereza alzó su vista hacia su reloj que reposaba sobre un taburete ¡Eran las seis y media, por Merlín! Quién en su sano juicio se atrevía a llamarle en sábado por la mañana. Decidiendo ignorar el timbre, tomó su almohada para posarla sobre su cabeza y así mitigar el ruido. Suspiró cuando por fin desistieron, pero cuando se disponía a retomar el sueño el teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar. Por supuesto que también lo ignoraría, pero una exaltada voz casi la hizo brincar de su cama.

-_¡Hermione Granger! Espero no hayas olvidado que el paseo matutino fue idea tuya y me imploraste que te acompañara hasta el cansancio_ - Al escucharla, Hermione apretujó sus ojos reprochándose haber olvidado por completo que había casi suplicado a la pelirroja que la acompañara en su paseo - _¡No sabes lo que he tenido que hacer para levantarme a esta hora! Así que saca tu trasero de la cama y prepárate… Estaré ahí en quince minutos_- Y colgó.

Resopló desganada y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada con pereza. Había dormido poco menos de cuatro horas y tanto como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse con algo cómodo y preparar un poco de café con velocidad impresionante. Apenas y podía mantener los párpados abiertos por un segundo, y la picazón desesperante en sus ojos no se había marchado y le impedía mantenerlos abiertos; los masajeó suplicando porque desapareciera la molestia. Se sentó y recostó su cabeza en uno de los cojines de su sala dando un fuerte suspiro. Estaba deshecha.

-¡Increíble! - el grito la hizo brincar sobre el sillón abriendo los ojos de golpe. A su lado, se encontraba la pelirroja con las manos sobre sus caderas, enarcando una ceja - Pudiste ahorrarme el tremendo martirio que fue levantarme al alba. ¡No es justo que sigas dormida!

-Lo siento, Ginny, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche… - contestó la castaña con un largo bostezo - pero anda, salgamos ya.

Hermione se levantó desganada del sillón y caminó directo a la puerta de su casa, volteó hacia atrás para animar a Ginny a que saliera junto con ella pero la encontró parada en el mismo lugar, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirándola inquisisoramente.

-La última vez que te vi así de cansada fue cuando llegaron todos esos jóvenes contagiados de Fiebre de dragón con los que no te dabas abasto, que yo sepa todo se encuentra en orden - caminó poco a poco hacia donde se encontraba Hermione y examinando su rostro - ¿Qué es lo que no te dejó dormir ésta vez? o más bien…¿Quién? - la escudriñó con sus ojos, haciéndola sonrojar.

Hermione la miró con dureza, aún cuando sus mejillas se tornaban de un rosa claro.

-Por favor, Hermione, no tiene nada de malo. Apuesto a que fue ese Sanador ¿Cuál es su nombre?…¡Clawson! De apellido Clawson, sí, que atiende Heridas Provocadas por Criaturas; lo he sorprendido mirándote con interés más de un par de veces, es lindo… - Hermione abrió la boca para mandarla a callar, pero Ginny no se lo permitió - …o quizá ese alto guardia de ojos grises que casualmente - dijo, haciendo comillas invisibles con sus manos - va a por un poco de café al comedor cuando es tu tiempo libre. O quizá el…

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Estás loca? - exclamó indignada, volteándole la cara y caminando de regreso a la sala para tomar la taza de café que descansaba sobre la mesa de centro -¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre decir eso?

- Lo que se ve no se juzga - Hermione rodó sus ojos con exasperación y tomó un sorbo de café.

- Fue Harry… - soltó de pronto, haciendo que su amiga abriera la boca sorprendida. Y antes de que Ginny disparara alguna barbaridad, agregó - Ni se te ocurra pensar algo descabellado porque soy capaz de que te atragantes con tu propia saliva - La pelirroja rió sintiéndose descubierta y se limitó a dar brincos de felicidad y tomó asiento con tal rapidez que casi se cae de bruces al suelo - Lo encontré anoche en la sala esperando por mí.

- ¿Cómo diablos logró entrar? Tus padres se encuentran fuera de la ciudad.

- Recuérdame darle una gran reprimenda a mi madre tan pronto como pise suelo Londinense ¡Ella sabía lo enojada que estaba con Harry! Y aún así le abrió las puertas de la casa como si nada, no tenía ningún derecho de… - De pronto sintió un calor invadiendo su rostro, la sangre le hervía. Sabía que era sumamente estúpido enojarse con su madre de esa manera, pero era algo que ella debía solucionar por sí misma y sabía que tarde o temprano iba a enfrentar a Harry, pero su aparición la tomó por completo desprevenida y era ella quien decidiría cuándo hacerlo. No le gustaba que trataran de resolver todo en su vida.

Nota mental, debía encontrar un departamento lo más pronto posible.

- Sabes el aprecio que Jean tiene por Harry, no es raro que ella quisiera que limaras asperezas de una vez por todas.

Trató de calmarla, y supo que dio resultado al ver que Hermione torcía sus labios apenada, y asintiendo con lentitud para después lanzar un suspiro.

- Mucho menos cuando no es secreto para nadie que el nombre de Harry retumbaba en éstas mismas paredes cada verano, siendo protagonista de cientos de aventuras narradas por una emocionada jovencita de cabello castaño y enmarañado al término de su año escolar - dijo muy seria, pero la castaña sabía que estaba mofándose de ella.

- Mamá suele exagerar en detalles - dijo finalmente la castaña, con la cara teñida de rojo. Sabía que lo decía porque precisamente la semana pasada su madre se lo había comentado a su amiga.

- Sí, claro - la castaña se limitó a mirarla seriamente - Dime que no lo echaste de patas a la calle.

-¿Por quién me tomas? - exclamó sumamente indignada - Por supuesto que no - y le echó una mirada de enfado.

- No te has comportado como una buena samaritana éstas últimas semanas y no me habría sorprendido que lo mandaras a freír espárragos - Hermione seguía manteniendo esa misma mirada, pero Ginny no se intimidó por ningún segundo - ¿Qué? No me digas que crees que tu comportamiento merece un aplauso. Los dos actuaron como un par de críos.

- ¿Quieres dejar de reprenderme? Charlamos y todo ya está bien entre nosotros

- ¿Así de fácil? No lo creo

Hermione se llevó las manos al rostro exasperada y Ginny rió por lo bajo, subió sus manos hacia su cabello castaño alborotándolo en señal de desesperación. Regresó su mirada hacia la pelirroja y ahora le parecía que estaba más despierta que cuando llegó, hasta le pareció ver en sus ojos un brillo de satisfacción y… ¿malicia? y debía admitir que eso no era nada bueno, no viniendo de la pelirroja.

- Te he dicho que todo está bien entre nosotros, tampoco esperes que vuelva a ser la misma Hermione que él abandonó años atrás.

- Y por Merlín que no sea así - Hermione la fulminó con la mirada - Tienes que admitir que te volviste un ogro cuando él se fue y que por eso tu relación con Konner se fue al carajo, de lo cual estoy sumamente agradecida - Ginny hizo una exagerada reverencia con sus manos que hizo que Hermione lanzara una carcajada - Me alegro por ustedes dos, par de cabezotas - estaba tan cómoda en aquél reconfortante sillón que miró con súplica a la castaña - No saldremos a correr ¿O si?

Hermione sonrió al instante. Definitivamente no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Ginny no pudo más que sonreírle de vuelta triunfante, aliviada de que se salvaría de esa tortura, aunque fuera sólo por esta vez. Se tumbó en el sillón, tomó uno de los cojines para colocárselo bajo su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Eso era lo que necesitaba, no era precisamente el lugar más cómodo para tomar una siesta pero era perfectamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

- No te atrevas a perturbar mi sueño - le advirtió la pelirroja momento después, estirando su brazo y apuntando amenazadoramente en dirección a su amiga con el dedo índice y con los ojos aún cerrados, pero al no escuchar respuesta, abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño. Hermione ya no estaba ahí. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y gritó lo suficiente para que su amiga pudiera escucharla - ¡No me vuelvas a dejar hablando sola como Trelawney en pleno trance!

Pero la castaña ni se inmutó, yacía sobre su cama profundamente dormida.

Se sentía completamente exhausta, la búsqueda de departamento no era tan fácil como había pensado. El poco tiempo libre que tenía le imposibilitaba dedicárselo a esa misión y en las últimas dos semanas sólo había logrado visitar cinco de las quince mejores opciones que había encontrado en el periódico y ninguno de ellos había llenado sus expectativas; tenía un largo camino por recorrer y esperaba que dentro de los otros diez departamentos faltantes se topara con el adecuado. No es que le molestara vivir con sus padres, de hecho le encantaba, pero necesitaba un espacio sólo para ella.

- Cariño, deberías descansar - apuntó su mamá al verla entrar a la casa. La recorrió con la mirada hasta que se sentó a un lado de su padre en el sillón y reparó en su semblante agotado - ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

- Nada interesante - el respondió Hermione, desganada.

Su padre, quien leía con ensimismamiento un libro, alzó la mirada hacia ella y no dudó en bromear.

- Yo entiendo que estés cansada de vivir con un par de viejos - su mujer le envió una mirada dura pues sabía cuánto le molestaba a Hermione cada que su padre hacía alusión a sus deseos por mudarse pronto - pero no te desanimes, encontrarás un departamento que se ajuste a tus necesidades y te librarás de nosotros.

-Ésta vez no te saldrás con la tuya, papá. Estoy tan cansada que no tengo energías para discutir - Se levantó del sofá mientras su padre reía por lo bajo. Echó a andar hacia las escaleras dispuesta a subir a su habitación para descansar un poco pero la voz de su madre la detuvo.

-Oh, casi lo olvido. Harry estuvo aquí

De acuerdo, eso la había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Harry estuvo aquí? ¿Cuántas semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que habló con él? ¿Dos? ¿Tres?

Y pensándolo bien, a eso no podía llamársele plática. Aquella vez Ginny le había pedido que la acompañara a recoger unas carpetas con documentos importantes que se había dejado en la madriguera después del desayuno; justo antes de desaparecer escucharon a lo lejos unas voces en el piso de arriba que se dirigían a las escaleras, estaban seguras que una de ellas le pertenecía a la Señora Weasley luego de escuchar sus inconfundibles y sonoras carcajadas. Pero la otra, que sin dudas era la de un hombre, no lograban identificarla. Ambas se miraron intrigadas y esperaron unos segundos hasta que el rostro de Harry se asomó y les devolvía la mirada muy divertido.

La pelirroja explicó a su madre por qué se encontraban ahí luego de percibir una mirada interrogante, recalcando que tenía mucha prisa y debían marcharse ya. Un _"Nos vemos pronto"_ de parte de la castaña seguido de un animado _"Claro" _de Harry fueron las únicas palabras que cruzaron.

No se dio cuenta que había estado un buen rato parada al pie de las escaleras sin decir nada.

- ¿Me escuchaste, cielo?

- Sí, mamá - se aclaró un poco la garganta y se giró hacia ella esperando que continuara - ¿Dijo algo o...

-¡Oh, mucho dijo! - exclamó su madre, contenta - Esperaba encontrarte para invitarte a comer pero le dije que tardarías puesto que estabas en búsqueda de departamento, igual quiso esperarte ¡Que muchacho tan encantador!

Miró con dulzura a Hermione y ella no supo cómo interpretarlo.

- Creí que exagerabas cuando de pequeña nos contabas todo acerca de él - prosiguió su madre y de pronto sintió un calor naciendo en sus mejillas - platicamos un poco de todo, el pobre se notaba ansioso por verte pues insistía en esperarte.

- ¡Qué necedad! - exclamó con indiferencia su padre. Tanta, que Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¡Fuiste muy grosero con él, Charles!

Su esposo rodó los ojos.

- Sólo le dije que volviera otro día, había esperado demasiado - dijo, con un deje ironía.

- No fue exactamente lo que le dijiste - riñó la madre de Hermione. Lo miró con dureza y luego con suavidad a su hija - Me dejó su número de teléfono - alargó el brazo hacia la mesa de centro y tomó un pequeño papel amarillo - dijo que lo llamaras.

Hermione, aún sorprendida, tomó el papel que le tendía su madre donde estaba anotado el número de Harry. Y ahí estaban los números plasmados en el pequeño papel, sonrió al notar que la caligrafía de su amigo no había cambiado en lo absoluto en los últimos años.

Ya en su habitación, sentada al borde de la cama, no dejaba de doblar y desdoblar el pedazo de papel con ansiedad. Se debatía en si debería llamarlo o no.

En realidad llamarle no era el problema, le inquietaba verse a solas con Harry. No había tenido ningún inconveniente antes porque siempre contaban con la presencia de Ron, Ginny y Luna, y ocasionalmente la de Malfoy, pero ésta vez era distinto.

Levantó su vista hacia el reloj de pared que estaba frente a ella y faltaban escasos minutos para las siete de la noche, no era tan tarde ¿o sí?

Sin echar marcha atrás, sacó su teléfono celular de su bolso con determinación y marcó los números que se aprendió de memoria mientras miraba fijamente el papel y decidía si llamarlo o no.

Le sorprendió bastante que Harry contestara tan rápido.

- _¿Diga?_

- Hola, Harry - saludó la castaña.

- _¡Hermione, hola!_ - le devolvió el saludo con gran entusiasmo al reconocer su voz - _¿Cómo estás? Te habrás enterado que estuve en tu casa hace un rato. Lamento haber llegado sin invitación… otra vez._

_- _Veo que se te ha hecho costumbre_ -_comentó ella luego de lanzar una ligera risa.

- _Pasa que nunca te encuentro cuando te busco. Ginny me dijo que hoy era tu día libre, así que pensé en invitarte a comer… _- hizo una pausa corta - _o a cenar, dada la hora, si gustas._

_-_Yo…

- _No te sientas comprometida_ - se apresuró a decir - _tu madre me dijo que saliste desde muy temprano por la mañana a ver unos departamentos, entendería si lo posponemos para otro día._

-Ha decir verdad… muero de hambre - dijo Hermione con timidez, haciendo reír a Harry - ¿Dónde nos vemos?

- _¿Te parece bien en mi casa?_ - no supo por qué esas palabras la hicieron incomodarse - _Muero de hambre también y hace unos minutos encargué suficiente comida china a domicilio como para alimentar a una familia entera._

- De acuerdo, te veo en unos minutos

Esas ideas de verse a solas con Harry comenzaron a agolparse de nuevo en su cabeza, intensificándose con el simple hecho de pensar que estarán los dos solos, en su casa. Se mordió el labio inferior y agitó su cabeza de lado a lado. ¿A qué diablos le temía? ¿Qué sucedía con ella? No entendía por qué estaba nerviosa.

Desde la llegada de Harry y luego de aquella noche donde platicaron y limaron asperezas se suponía que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Por supuesto no se había percatado hasta ese mismo día que los nervios que la invadían era porque desde esa noche no habían tenido tiempo para ponerse al tanto, o platicar de trivialidades como antaño y siempre que coincidían estaban acompañados por alguno de sus amigos.

No quiso admitirlo, pero sabía que provocaba eso inconscientemente. ¿Por qué entonces sí encontraba tiempo para Ron, Luna o Ginny? Además, cada que visitaba la madriguera lo hacía con alguien, o al menos se aseguraba que no se toparía con Harry a solas.

Suspiró. Se fijó una vez más en el reloj y se dio prisa para aparecerse en casa de Harry.

Era la tercera vez que visitaba la casa de Harry. Era pequeña, de un sólo piso pero de alto techo ya que unas escaleras que se encontraban contra la pared llevaban al amplio cuarto de Harry. Le había gustado desde la primera vez, era acogedora y sofisticada a la vez, al fondo un hermoso patio; y lo que más le sorprendía era lo impecable que lucía. La sala, comedor, cocina, su pequeño estudio que se encontraba a puerta abierta, todo lucía perfecto. Lo que la llevó a pensar en que si Harry se tomaba la molestia de limpiar el desorden ante la llegada de invitados, o si se había convertido en una persona pulcra que se esmeraba por tener todo en orden.

Echó un vistazo a la sala, y algo le llamó la atención. Algo largo y rojo sobresalía por debajo de uno de los cojines de su sillón de piel color café. Se acercó y lo jaló hacia ella, levantó una ceja y sonrió divertida. Definitivamente había sido la primera opción.

- Me atrapaste

La castaña dio un brinco y se llevó sus manos hacia el pecho, dejando caer la prueba del delito.

- Por Merlín, Harry - volteó hacia donde había provenido la voz. Él la mirada divertido, recargando su hombro sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados - ¿De dónde saliste?

- He estado aquí todo el tiempo observándote mientras inspeccionabas mi humilde morada - Hermione se sonrojó al verse descubierta y apartó su vista de la de él - en realidad no quería que supieras que sigo siendo el mismo desordenado de siempre.

- Eso sería como decirle a una rana que no saltara - se burló - Es una de las tantas cosas que te distinguen, Harry. A ti y a Ron. Así que sería bastante extraño que no lo fueras.

El ojiverde entrecerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la barbilla fingiendo pensar.

- Tiene mucha razón, señorita Granger - se acercó hacia donde estaba ella y se agachó para tomar la prenda que había dejado caer Hermione - y lamento que hayas tenido que tocar esto - le indicó enseñándole el calcetín rojo y sonrió con ganas cuando su amiga levantó una ceja - tenía tres días usando los mismos calcetines.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y le propinó un leve golpe en el brazo.

- Mentira - dijo, y observó cómo las facciones de Hermione se suavizaron y sonrió de lado con timidez - lo dije porque extrañaba ver tu cara de reproche…

Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar, sintió un leve pinchazo de culpabilidad en su estómago. Sabía que Harry lo decía porque ella no actuaba como la Hermione de antes, no bromeaba con él como con los demás y que de una u otra manera lo rehuía. Él lo sabía muy bien y Hermione, incómoda, no supo qué decirle.

Harry carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de Hermione al no recibir ninguna respuesta. Se limitó a sonreírle y luego la encaminó hacia el pequeño comedor donde la comida reposaba ya sobre la mesa y, caballerosamente, le ofreció asiento desplazando hacia atrás una de las sillas.

- Espero que sea de tu agrado - dijo, indicándole lo que contenía cada recipiente de unicel.

- Todo luce espléndido.

- Pues gracias. Espero que esté tan delicioso como se ve, tardé siglos cocinando todo - y se encogió de hombros.

Y Hermione rió. La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó tanto que le comenzaba a doler, parecía que finalmente estaba logrando romper ese duro y fino hielo que había entre ellos y no podía estar más que satisfecho. Analizó a su amiga y, aunque evitaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos, parecía estar más relajada.

Durante la cena se pusieron al corriente de lo que había sido de ellos en el último mes, era difícil verse tan seguido dado a los horarios de sus amigos que pocas veces lograban reunirse, eso sin contar la evasión. Harry estuvo visitando en varias ocasiones a Kingsley Shacklebolt quien lo invitaba a tomar el puesto de Jefe del Departamento de Aurores con insistencia, puesto que él rechazó pues no pretendía usar su nombre para tomar la jefatura tan fácilmente, reconocía que aún tenía mucho que aprender y competiría por ese lugar como cualquier otro mago, demostrando sus habilidades y capacidades.

Hermione escuchaba con atención muy interesada, asintiendo en repetidas ocasiones aconsejándolo como solía hacerlo mientras lo contemplaba fijamente. Cuando le tocó el turno a Hermione, Harry no se sorprendió para nada. Estaba orgulloso por su amiga que en poco tiempo había logrado lo que muy pocos. Le fascinaba escucharla hablar con tanto fervor y el brillo que aparecía en sus ojos lo enternecían.

Poco después quedaron en silencio. Hermione se humedeció los labios inquieta, inconfundible señal de que estaba nerviosa y por supuesto Harry lo notó. ¿Cómo era posible que de un momento a otro no le despegara la vista y platicara tan amenamente con él y ahora no pudiera ni despegar la vista de la copa de vino que tenía en sus manos?

- Siento que aún no estás cómoda con mi presencia - soltó Harry, casi en un murmullo y Hermione enrojeció derepente, llevándola a tragar saliva con dificultad - ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal, Hermione?

Toda la noche temió que Harry lo mencionara y ella no se desconcertó para nada, él la conocía tan bien que sabía que no dudaría en preguntárselo. Guardó silencio por unos segundos.

- No eres tú. En realidad soy yo.

Harry frunció el ceño y aguardó por una contestación.

- Simplemente… - cortó de repente, pensando en que lo que diría a continuación sonaría infantil - estoy sentida.

- Hermione, yo te expliqué el por…

- ¡Me dijiste que nunca me abandonarías, Harry! - Soltó, sin un grado de delicadeza y volteó su cara para que no la viera. Lo había dicho, al fin lo hacía hecho.

Y entonces lo recordó inmediatamente, sabía a qué se refería porque él no lo había olvidado. Aquella vez en la última batalla, en el bosque prohibido. Ese recuerdo se repitió innumerablemente en sus sueños por los últimos cinco años.

- Nunca lo olvidé - dijo Harry muy despacio, tratando de buscar los ojos de su amiga pero seguían concentrados en la copa de vino con la que jugueteaba distraídamente - Fue difícil para mí también ¿sabes? No fui el único que sufrió. Tuve que soportarlo, porque en aquél entonces no podía permitirme seguir soportando tal angustia y es un tema que no pienso volver a tratar cuando creí que ya era asunto saldado.

Ella seguía sin decir nada.

- Te lo expliqué antes… - siguió, y tomó su rostro suavemente con sus manos para hacerla girar a él - pero ten por seguro que no lo volveré hacer. Volví para quedarme - Hermione lo miró con intensidad, sintiendo su respiración agitada - y no pienso moverme de aquí.

* * *

No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda. Ejem... desaparecida, sí. Lamento mucho estos.. ¿Años? Incluso me da vergüenza escribirlo ¡AÑOS! de verdad, no se ni dónde esconder mi cara después de todo este tiempo. Fueron unos casi largos cuatro años de ausencia, no puedo decir que muy ocupados porque no fue así. Fue exactamente el trayecto de mi carrera (próxima a titularme, así que próximamente Licenciada) y la musa simplemente se fue de vacaciones, lejos, lejos de aquí. Éste capítulo, no miento, lo comencé a escribir hace más de un año pero simplemente no lograba encajar nada en mi cabeza y ahora que estoy... parcialmente libre decidí seguirlo, porque en ningún momento pensé en dejarlo inconcluso. Yo se lo que es leer historias y que te dejen a medias, pero yo no quería que ésta fuera una de ellas, mucho menos éste Fanfic que me ha dado grandes satisfacciones y tiene un lugar muy especial para mí gracias a ustedes. No podía dejar este capítulo sin una explicación, porque en realidad se la merecen.

Espero que les haya gustado, es más largo de lo que suelo escribir, pero espero que de ahora en adelante sigan siendo así. No les puedo dar una fecha exacta del próximo capítulo pero trataré que no pasé del mes, tengo muchas ideas para lo que se viene y créanme, se pondrá muy interesante de ahora en adelante. Ojalá viejos lectores sigan leyendo. Probablemente encuentren cambios en los antiguos capítulos ( y los seguirán habiendo ) porque estoy editándolos, nada radical, sólo algunos aspectos; así que.. como diríamos en México: no se saquen de onda, no cambia para nada la trama principal de la historia. Quizá encuentren algunas incongruencias, pero es por la misma razón y pronto estaré modificándolas. A los nuevos lectores ¡Bienvenidos! Espero sus opiniones, son más que bien recibidas.

No quiero extenderme más. ¡Saludos a todos! Y una vez más, mil perdones por mi falta de responsabilidad. Regreso contenta a terminar lo que empecé hace casi ocho años.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Antes de comenzar con el siguiente capítulo quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, (Aunque de verdad quisiera ) pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros y única responsable de que me haya atado a este fantástico mundo.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

Hermione bajó la mirada, no soportaba sostenerla con Harry por tanto tiempo y extrañamente sabía que no se trataba de enojo, le avergonzaba que él pudiera pensar que estaba actuando como una niña aunque no lo culparía si lo pensaba, ya que estaba consciente de que actuaba como tal. Estaba dispuesta a dejar todo atrás, las palabras de Harry le parecieron tan sinceras que algo en su estómago se contrajo. Escuchó a Harry suspirar luego de que retiró sus manos del rostro de ella.

- ¿Sabes? De verdad lo lamento mucho - susurró Harry.

- Deja de lamentarte, por favor.

- No puedo dejar de hacerlo, ni siquiera de pensarlo y lo hago cada vez que percibo esa mirada irritada que me lanzas - Hermione iba a decir algo pero Harry no se lo permitió - Ni siquiera trates de negarlo, Hermione, porque te conozco muy bien. De veras trato que todo esté bien entre nosotros.

- Lo sé - asintió cabizbaja.

- Entonces deja de ser tan cabezota - dijo Harry, revolviéndole sus cabellos castaños amistosamente - Imagínate cómo me siento cada que te ríes de los pésimos chistes de Draco y a mí ni una sola sonrisa de cortesía me diriges.

Hermione rió y alzó su mirada de nuevo, sonrió de medio lado tratando de disculparse mediante ese gesto que Harry comprendió de inmediato, devolviéndole así una sonrisa cargada de ternura. Ella entonces se atrevió a tomar la mano derecha de Harry y pudo sentir cómo él se estremeció pero trató de parecer apacible ante el tacto, ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona al darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué te hace gracia?

- Tranquilo, Potter. No muerdo

- No fue eso - replicó Harry sonrojado, y quiso bromear un poco con ella - pensé que me estrujarías la mano y no pude evitarlo. Instinto de supervivencia, tu sabes...

- ¡Como te atreves, Harry Potter!

Rió por lo bajo y luego preguntó.

- ¿Cómo has estado? - Hermione lo miró curiosa - quiero decir… Se que viviste un tiempo en Canadá y estudiaste arduamente, esfuerzo y dedicación que se refleja en tu trabajo en San Mungo. Tus mejores amigas son Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood, aún tienes esa espantosa y vieja bola de pelo llamada Crookshanks - ella le lanzó una mirada de reproche, pero la ignoró y siguió contando con sus dedos - simpatizas con Malfoy y estás viviendo con tus padres. Pero… ¿Qué pasa en realidad con Hermione Granger?

- No hay mucho que decir - contestó, confundida con la pregunta de Harry - te lo he dicho todo ya.

- A grandes rasgos. Siempre hay algo que decir.

- Trabajo en la planta de _Daños Provocados por Hechizos_, te sorprenderías de ver lo que hechizos mal realizados pueden ocasionar - dijo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir Harry - como sabrás, mucho de nuestro trabajo en la planta es mejorar y restablecer a magos que reciben maleficios y embrujos irreversibles, es duro… - susurró, recordando a los padres de Neville, quienes aún siguen internados en el hospital - pero al final del día es un gran gozo.

- ¿Por qué te especializaste en…

- ¿No es muy difícil de adivinar o sí? - lo interrumpió - todo cambió luego del enfrentamiento con Voldemort, mis intereses se inclinaron hacia un lado de la balanza que no tenía previsto pese a que confronté durante mucho tiempo debates internos entre la Sanación y la Seguridad Mágica. Aún creo que elegí lo mejor, afortunadamente hoy puedo contribuir a la mejora de mis pacientes y no hay mejor recompensa que esa.

Harry sonrió satisfecho y se alegró al comprobar que Hermione no había cambiado en nada, siempre pensando en el bienestar de los demás.

- Ésa es tu faceta laboral - y paró por unos segundos pensando en si sería correcto preguntar o no - ¿Qué hay de lo sentimental?

Ésa pregunta le rondaba a Harry desde el momento en que volvió a Londres. Nunca se había atrevido a preguntarles a sus amigos si a caso su amiga pudiera tener alguna pareja sentimental por el temor de que mal interpretaran ese peculiar interés de saber esa parte de la vida de la castaña y, afortunadamente, no hizo falta nunca preguntarles nada, en una de sus visitas a La Madriguera la Señora Weasley se encargó de informarle que después del rompimiento con Edward Konner, _gracias a Merlín_, su amiga había salido sólo con un par de hombres, pero nada serio. Aunque aún tenía sus dudas, si bien la Señora Weasley los quería a todos como a sus hijos y los conocía desde pequeños, no podía asegurarle que Hermione no estuviera viendo a alguien en éstos momentos.

- En estos momentos no hay nada que decir, te lo puedo asegurar. Después de Edw..ard - dijo el nombre con dificultad, aunque después reparó en su error.

No es que le fuera difícil hablar de él, en lo absoluto; nunca lo fue puesto que esa relación terminó tan pronto ella se graduó de Hogwarts y nunca más lo volvió a ver. Le costó mencionarlo porque sabía que él había sido una de las razones por las que el Harry adolescente se había ido y creyó que lo incomodaría, pero Harry parecía tan normal que incluso le animaba a continuar.

- Después de Edward tuve una relación más larga cuando viví en Canadá.

Harry pareció sorprendido, pues Ron nunca se lo comentó y se sintió traicionado, después de todo lo que él ha hecho por él durante los últimos años no merecía que le ocultara algo como eso cuando infinitas veces le hizo preguntas sugiriéndole si Hermione se encontraba saliendo con alguien, pero él simplemente lo negaba y prácticamente ponía las manos al fuego por la soltería de su amiga. Siempre sospechó que su amigo no le estaba diciendo la verdad, posiblemente para no causarle una decepción en caso que él siguiera aguardando la esperanza de regresar y por fin conquistar a Hermione. Ella era una chica muy hermosa, inteligente, con grandes valores, sencilla, valiente, de corazón puro… nadie podría ser tan ciego para no darse cuenta de que en ella había una mujer excepcional.

- ¿De verdad? - fue lo único que atinó a decir y se arrepintió.

- Pareces sorprendido - le dijo con seriedad, alzando la ceja - ¿Insinúas que nadie podría fijarse en mí?

- ¿En verdad me estás preguntando eso a mí? - exclamó asombrado y notó como el rostro de Hermione se sonrojó en un santiamén - es un maldito ciego quien no lo hiciera. Es sólo que… - se apresuró a decir antes de que la castaña se incomodara más de lo que ya estaba - nadie me lo dijo.

- ¿Ron no te lo dijo?

- Nunca, ni siquiera ahora que estoy aquí lo ha mencionado ni por equivocación.

- No es que sea tan importante - murmuró Hermione, encogiendo los hombros - duré poco más de un año con él. Era muy difícil estar con él y mentirle sobre lo que había hecho en el día; al principio no me pareció tan mala idea, él era un hombre encantador e interesante - Harry sintió un incómodo hormigueo en la parte superior de su estómago. Ya no quería escuchar más - pero poco a poco me enredaba en mis propias mentiras y a veces me daba pánico abrir la boca. Finalmente comprendí que necesitaba a alguien como yo.

- ¿Te refieres a que saliste con un muggle? - preguntó Harry, desconcertado. Ella asintió - debe ser complicado.

- No tienes idea, fue aún peor cuando nos mudamos juntos - Harry no hizo ningún gesto, pero el calor que lo invadió era endemoniado. ¿Se habría prendido la calefacción? - Me tomó un mes darme cuenta de que esa relación no me llevaba a ningún lado, creo que sólo necesitaba a alguien a mi lado y no estoy diciendo que lo usé…

- Yo no he dicho nada - dijo Harry, alzando sus manos.

- Me recordaba mucho a ti… - murmuró Hermione y Harry pareció verdaderamente sorprendido, alzando las cejas y con la boca semi-abierta le recordó la misma cara que puso cuando la vio riendo junto con Malfoy - Me refiero a que él me escuchaba y aconsejaba cada que lo necesitaba; y solía protegerme demasiado… como tu lo hacías. Supongo que trataba de llenar ese hueco.

- ¡Y no lo usaste! - exclamó, divertido.

- ¡En ningún momento! - dijo Hermione, riendo levemente - No confundas, en verdad lo quise y creo que de haber sido un mago probablemente seguiría con él.

Cada segundo que pasaba se arrepentía de haberle preguntado eso, pero la curiosidad mató al gato, con todas y sus siete vidas.

- Si de verdad lo hubieras amado, entonces hubiera funcionado - susurró al final, comprendiendo - que sea un muggle no es impedimento alguno.

- Lo se, quizá fue por eso que no lo fue... por que no lo amaba.

Quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Harry con fuerza, haciendo brincar a Hermione y luego la miró con seriedad directamente a sus ojos - Quiere decir que aún tengo posibilidades…

Hermione se quedó de piedra, por la cabeza le pasaron mil cosas y no era capaz de articular ni una sola palabra; abría y cerraba la boca, se humedeció un par de veces los labios sin saber qué decir y fue entonces cuando se percató de una sonrisa contenida que surcó el rostro de Harry.

Harry estalló en carcajadas cuando Hermione le propinó un nada ligero golpe en su brazo derecho. Volteó a verla y comprobó gustoso que ella también reía, aliviada. Hubo un espectáculo de colores y gestos en el rostro de Hermione, desde el blanco al rojo; desde el desconcierto a la conmoción. A su mente se agolparon escenas de ellos dos compartiendo momentos como ese y sintió en su pecho gran serenidad y alegría. Vaya que la había echado de menos.

Sostenía su estómago con ambas manos, riendo levemente. Giró hacia Hermione y notó que recuperaba su color original.

- Es ahora tu turno - dijo ella - no creíste que me quedaría atrás, ¿O sí?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? - reparó en su copa vacía, y mientras esperaba que Hermione dijera algo, aprovechó para servirse un poco más.

- Se da el caso de que he escuchado bastante de ti por terceras personas, más que de por ti mismo que no es necesario tener que escuchar las mismas historias por milésima vez - y aclaró - es fascinante lo que has vivido, pero creo que yo podría relatarlo aún mejor que todos los demás.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una corta carcajada y asintió con ligereza mientras daba un trago. No era de extrañarse, seguramente Ron y Ginny eran quienes se encargaban en ese entonces de mantenerla informada de todos sus movimientos tan pronto él se los hacía saber, que, aunque por tan esporádicas que fueran sus cartas, siempre tenía algo nuevo que contarles.

- Así que intuyo que habrás tenido muchas conquistas a través de tus múltiples viajes - dijo Hermione, y aunque le costaba trabajo imaginarse a Harry con otras mujeres, debió ser así.

- Creo que la palabra "_muchas_" es exagerada. No tuve una pareja fija porque no estaba interesado en nadie en particular y no tenía el tiempo suficiente para dedicárselo a una relación.

- No tuviste pareja fija, pero…

- Eres muy curiosa ¿Sabes? - la detuvo, adivinando lo que estaba pasando por su mente - No te voy a mentir… tuve un par de amigas ocasionales - Hermione por poco se atraganta con su propia salida cuando escuchó eso - ¡Soy hombre! ¿De qué te sorprendes? Ya no somos unos niños de 17 años. Es más, podría apostar que tú lo disfrutas como cualquier otra persona y...

- ¡ Eso no es de tu incumbencia! - bramó Hermione sonrojada, sin poder creer que Harry le dijera algo como eso. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Desde qué momento la conversación había llegado hasta ahí? Y de verdad no le asustaban esos temas, por Merlín que no, lo que le sobrecogía era tener que hablar de ello precisamente con Harry, quien reía levemente.

Harry de pronto borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se levantó de golpe del sillón dirigiéndose con prisa hacia su estudio. La castaña lo miró con una ceja levantada preguntándose qué habría pasado con su amigo para que reaccionara de esa manera y fue cuando reparó en el timbre de un teléfono celular. Escuchó a lo lejos el abrir y cerrar de cajones, imaginaba que Harry lo buscaba sin tener éxito en su encuentro ya que podía escucharlo protestar a lo lejos. Segundos más tarde el timbre cesó pero no pudo escuchar nada más.

No le pasó desapercibida la seriedad con la que Harry se levantó de su lugar y la desesperación por encontrar pronto su teléfono, sin mencionar que probablemente debería estar hablando tan bajo que por eso no lograba escuchar ni un ruido proveniente de su estudio. Y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no era la primera vez que Harry recibía una llamaba y se comportaba extraño; aquella vez fue en su casa cuando la sorprendió con su visita y ese día tampoco pasó por alto su comportamiento extraño. ¿Quién podría ser? Harry en ningún momento le había mencionado a alguien en específico, o una situación en particular que pudiera ligar con las llamadas, a menos de que Shacklebotl hubiese adquirido un teléfono celular para estar en contacto con Harry. Casi se rió de su disparate, por supuesto que no podría ser eso, algo pasaba y Harry se lo estaba ocultando. En cualquier caso ella no tenía ningún derecho a molestarse, aunque tampoco podía obviar el hecho de que se sentía terriblemente intranquila por esas llamadas.

Pasaron al menos unos cinco minutos cuando finalmente escuchó los pasos de Harry acercándose a ella, lo miró detenidamente y él se limitaba a mirar su teléfono celular fingiendo hacer unos ajustes en él para no tener que mirar a Hermione.

- Disculpa el arrebato - dijo, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla - esperaba una llamada importante y me tomó totalmente desprevenido.

- Lo noté, casi te llevas mis pies - bromeó ella, sin dejar de observarlo.

Él finalmente alzó su vista y se encontró con la de Hermione, trató de sonreír pero la mirada fija de la castaña como tratando de descubrir algo no se lo permitió. El pulso se le aceleró y atinó a ofrecerle más vino a Hermione que ella amablemente rechazó.

- Debo marcharme ya, es un poco tarde - alzó su muñeca y se dio cuenta que apenas y marcaban las nueva y media de la noche en su reloj. Era todo menos tarde.

- Hermione, no son ni las diez - anunció Harry, con una ceja levantada.

- Estoy un poco agotada - lanzó de repente. Y en realidad lo estaba, pero en compañía de Harry el cansancio se había esfumado aunque después de la llamada percibió un cambio de humor en Harry, tenía la ligera sospecha de que algo no andaba bien porque su amigo a leguas le estaba ocultando algo y supuso que no era algo que precisamente quisiera compartir con ella - tratar de huir de casa de mis padres resulta abrumador - bromeó.

- No puede ser tan horrible, tus padres parecen ser buenas personas - carraspeó un poco cuando recordó la tarde que pasó con ellos - especialmente tu papá.

- No se qué es lo que te haya dicho mi papá, Harry. Pero él suele ser así con cualquier chico.

Él alzó las cejas sorprendido.

- ¿Olvidó mencionarme alguna otra conquista, señorita Granger?

- Parece que te importa mucho con quién haya salido ¿No?

- Intento ponerme al corriente - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros para tratar de restarle importancia - Si necesitas ayuda con la búsqueda de apartamento, sólo dímelo. Éste vecindario es nuevo y acogedor, seguramente hay algo interesante ahí afuera y puedo echar un vistazo.

- Te lo agradecería muchísimo - contestó, esperanzada y recorrió con los ojos la casa de Harry - tu casa es verdaderamente agradable. Sería estupendo encontrar algo así.

- Puedes mudarte conmigo - Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero él se le adelantó - sólo temporalmente, si gustas, en lo que encuentras un apartamento que llene tus expectativas.

- ¡Claro! Y podríamos dormir juntos - dijo, con evidente ironía y falsa emoción.

- Exacto, pensaba que quizá podríamos dormir de cucharita - le contestó, enviándole una coqueta mirada mientras se mordía los labios muy despacio y la recorría con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Se dio cuenta de la mirada alarmada que le lanzaba Hermione y rió suavemente - Puedes tranquilizarte, tengo una habitación extra, por supuesto.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? La única habitación que hay es la tuya

- En realidad no - y explicó - Dentro del estudio hay una puerta, no se por qué todos dan por hecho que se trata de un baño - Hermione asintió, ella misma creyó que se trataba de eso la primera vez que visitó su casa - bueno, pues detrás de esa puerta está la otra habitación. Es bastante amplia y tiene vista al jardín. Te la mostraría ahora mismo pero tengo un gran desorden... cajas, calderos, artefactos que adquirí en mis viajes. Puedo arreglarlo mañana mismo y si te gusta...

- No te molestes, por favor, en verdad no es necesario. Estoy segura que pronto encontraré algo.

- Mueres por salir de casa de tus padres, ¡Tus ojos piden auxilio! - Hermione parecía pensarlo cuidadosamente, mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior - además será temporal - la estaba convenciendo y lo sabía - y por si fuera poco... no tendrás que verme la cara en todo el día, si es lo que te preocupa.

- Ya que lo mencionas… eso suena muy tentador - bromeó - no quiero ser una molestia para ti.

- No lo será de ninguna manera - le dijo, mirándola tiernamente - a veces me siento muy solo, sería genial tenerte aquí por un tiempo.

Se miraron detenidamente, hasta que por fin Hermione emitió un suspiro convencida y enseguida esbozó una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo

Les tomó todo un fin de semana arreglar la nueva habitación, deshaciéndose de objetos que Harry no necesitaba y muchos de ellos donándolos a Hogwarts suponiendo que sería un mejor hogar para ellos, incluido libros; aunque Hermione persuadió a Harry para quedarse con unos cuantos que le resultaron bastante interesantes y no podían hacer falta en su gran colección. Otra semana más les tomó para comprar cosas que necesitaría la habitación de Hermione, ella decidió que quería dejar su habitación de casa de sus padres tal y como estaba y se dedicaron a comprar sólo lo más indispensable como una cama nueva, escritorio, lámparas de noche, espejo y una pequeña estantería de libros que más adelante podría reubicar cuando encontrara un departamento.

Crookshanks tendría que esperar un poco más, sus padres le habían pedido que lo dejara más tiempo con ellos, pues se habían encariñado tanto con él.

Con el poco tiempo que contaban para coincidir debido a sus propios compromisos, les tomó cerca de tres semanas para acabar con la mudanza.

- Brindemos por tu primera semana fuera de casa de tus padres - Ginny alzó su copa de vino tinto, animando a Luna y a Hermione hacer lo mismo, aunque ésta última rodaba los ojos. Era sábado por la noche, y como cada sábado último de mes, acostumbraban reunirse para ponerse al corriente.

- ¿Seguro que a Ron no le molesta que tengamos nuestra reunión aquí? - cuestionó Hermione, mirando a Luna luego de darle un corto trago a su vino.

Eran muy pocas las veces las que se habían reunido en casa de Luna y Ron, que aunque no estaban casados, llevaban pocos meses de haberse mudado juntos. Por lo que a Hermione y a Ginny les parecía que invadían su privacidad y siempre terminaban por reunirse en el departamento de Ginny o salían a cenar de vez en cuando.

Ginny, muy animada, chocó su copa con las de ellas que entonces ya reposaban sobre la mesa de centro y dio un gran trago que casi se lo terminó por completo. Luna la miraba divertida, muy al contrario de Hermione, que la miraba con desaprobación.

- Oh, no. En lo absoluto - respondió la rubia, dando un manotazo corto al aire - Mentiría si te dijera que no se sorprendió, pero estaba feliz de que vinieran. Además él iba a reunirse con Harry y llegará tarde, así que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

- ¿Con Harry? - dijo Ginny, extrañada - a mí me parecía que Ron estaba enojado con él - Hermione y Luna la miraron con el ceño fruncido, y explicó - La semana pasada Ron y yo pasamos a La Madriguera a visitar a mamá y Harry ya estaba ahí platicando con ella en la cocina. Noté como se tensó cuando lo vio y evitaba a toda costa mirar a Harry mientras el otro se hacía el desentendido, lo cual me pareció extraño. Harry terminó por excusarse con mamá casi inmediatamente de que llegamos y se fue, eso sí, se despidió con un _adiós_ general para que mamá no sospechara y Ron contestó muy a regañadientes.

- Entonces fue a disculparse con él - dijo Luna

- Ron es el ser más orgulloso del mundo - declaró Ginny, mirando fijamente hacia la mesita de centro.

- Esos dos no pueden estar enojados para siempre - manifestó Hermione, al tiempo que alargaba su mano hacia el centro para tomar un palillo y encajárselo a una salchicha de botana y llevárselo a la boca - seguramente están arreglando sus diferencias, siempre ha sido así.

- ¿No te dijo nada a ti, Luna? - quiso saber Ginny, escrutándola con los ojos y ella negó tranquilamente con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros - ¿No les parece raro? Quiero decir… ¡Ron es toda una niña! Cuando tiene algún problema con alguien, por mínimo que sea, siempre va y corre a contarle a todo mundo cuando no puede callarlo más. Además no es la primera vez que sucede desde que Harry llegó.

Sus amigas no dijeron ni una sola palabra y Ginny se dirigió a Hermione animándose a decir:

- ¿Recuerdas la noche en que organizamos una cena de bienvenida para ti? - Hermione asintió - Entonces recuerdas que los escuchaste discutir detrás de una puerta y te dije que Ron terminó por echarlo de ahí, después de que huyeras despavorida de ahí.

Hermione lo había olvidado por completo, y cómo no hacerlo si a los pocos días Harry se había aparecido de incógnito en casa de sus padres para arreglar las cosas entre ellos y a partir de ahí no había tenido cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera su situación con Harry. Recordó aquella noche y lo poco que logró escuchar de aquella puerta; Ron le reprendía que hubiera llevado a alguien esa noche y le exigía que se deshiciera de ese alguien que resultaba ser una _ella_, después de eso Harry abrió la puerta para salir y se encontraron cara a cara, y detrás de él Ron apareció tan asustado, con cara de haber visto una araña gigante.

- ¿Escuchaste algo en particular esa noche? - le preguntó la pelirroja, y no supo si debía contestarle con la verdad, o si por el contrario debería de mentir. Con tanto poco tiempo de pensarlo se decidió por lo segundo.

- Sólo escuché que discutían casi a gritos, especialmente Ron - mintió Hermione, pero Ginny entrecerró los ojos y supo que no le había creído - Ron parecía verdaderamente alterado que apenas y podía entender una palabra - dijo, tratando de reforzar su mentira esperando que ésta vez le creyera.

Pero no funcionó. Ginny levantó las cejas en señal de no creerle ni una palabra, pero no dijo más, sólo recargó su codo en el brazo derecho del sofá y miró con detenimiento a Hermione.

- No se por qué te interesa tanto saber qué se traen esos dos - musitó Luna, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se levantó de su lugar - voy al baño y a la cocina por otra botella.

- ¿Otra?

- Tranquilízate, Hermione. Estaba a la mitad ésta botella cuando comenzamos - dijo Ginny, sujetando la botella por el cuello y volteándola boca abajo, de modo que cayeron un par de gotas al piso - Necesito un poco más, siento que me seco.

Hermione no dijo nada y tomó otra salchicha más, observó cómo Ginny sacaba medio cuerpo del sillón para asegurarse que Luna no estuviera cerca y, agachando su cabeza, se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? - le susurró Ginny - y no me digas que nada porque no te creo.

Hermione rodó los ojos y no le quedó de otra mas que decir la verdad.

- Hablaban de alguien que Harry no debió haber llevado con él y Ron estaba bastante exaltado - y suspiró, lamentando no tener nada más que contarle ahora que comenzaba a preocuparse por la razón de que ellos dos discutieran - no mencionaron ningún nombre, pero se trataba de una mujer.

Ginny palideció.

- ¿Sabes algo?

- No, no - respondió, bastante seria. Parecía que hacía mucho esfuerzo por recordar algo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos - En una ocasión… - miró hacia atrás una vez más para cerciorarse de que estaban solas - en una ocasión leí una carta que Harry le mandó a Ron, no me mires así, el muy tonto confundió los sobres y yo recibí la de Ron, además esa carta no comenzó con un típico: Hola, Ron. Comenzaba con una broma y mencionaba mucho a una tal Julie, que Julie estaba bien, que Julie estaba contenta, que Julie había pasado un gran fin de semana. Yo no entendía ni pico de lo que hablaba, entonces llegó Ron y me arrebató la carta tan fuerte que casi la rompe.

Escucharon un ruido proveniente de la cocina, seguramente era Luna que estaba sacando la nueva botella. Y Ginny se apresuró.

- Ron ya se había dado cuenta del error que Harry había cometido al rotular los sobres. Me preguntó qué tanto había leído y atiné a decir que no llevaba ni un renglón cuando me la quitó y fingí molestarme porque no tenía derecho a quitarme de esa manera algo que era mío, me explicó de la confusión y no dijo más.

- ¿Por qué actúas como si no quisieras que Luna se enterara? - preguntó, sin poder quitarse el nombre de Julie de su cabeza. ¿Quién sería?

- Porque… - comenzó a decir Ginny, pero se detuvo cuando Luna entró a la sala canturreando distraídamente una canción - … a mí también me gustaría mudarme con Draco, digo, Luna vive con mi hermano, tú con Harry, es justo que yo también viva con mi novio.

- Harry no es mi novio - dijo Hermione farfullando y echándole una mirada asesina a Ginny quien abría con impresionante rapidez la nueva botella.

- Oh, pero lo serán…

- ¡Sería increíble - exclamó Luna, con un tono tan soñador que Ginny sintió que tomaba miel en vez de vino - Yo también lo creo, siempre supe que había algo especial entre ustedes.

- Amistad - apuntó Hermione - ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de otra cosa? El tema de Harry y mío ya me resulta muy aburrido…

- Brindemos por la futura pareja - vociferó Ginny, alzando una vez más su copa, pero esta vez con una excesiva medida de vino en él, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de pocos amigos que Hermione le dedicaba. Luna vitoreó y chocó la copa con la de la pelirroja - ¡Por Harry y Hermione! - y se echaron a reír.

Aunque Hermione sabía que sólo lo hacían para fastidiarla, ni se molestó en brindar junto con ellas.

_"No somos alcohólicas, Hermione. Un poco más no hará daño"_

Fue lo que dijo Ginny una hora antes de quedar inconsciente en el sillón individual de la sala de Luna. Estaba segura que ella había tomado lo doble que ellas y a pesar de que ya no se sentía muy bien, no quiso abandonar la bebida en ningún momento. Le resultaba gracioso, pues ninguna de ellas solía tomar tanto como lo hicieron esa noche, más gracioso aún darse cuenta que eran las once de la noche y Ginny se encontraba roncando cómodamente, a pie suelto en su cama; porque sí, Hermione tuvo que aparecerse con ella, inconsciente, en el departamento de Ginny, no podían permitir que Ron la viera en ese estado.

Vio de nuevo su reloj y sólo habían pasado cinco minutos. Miró de nuevo a Ginny, a quien había acomodado en su cama y le había quitado los zapatos para mayor comodidad, aunque estaba segura que con o sin ellos, ella dormiría tan profundamente como siempre, que no habría diferencia. Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

No tenía sueño, pero se sentía mareada, no quería otra cosa en el mundo en ese preciso momento que no fuera su cama y sus dos grandes almohadas. Cerró los ojos y enfocó en su mente el lugar exacto del departamento de Harry que quería aparecerse. Cuando sintió que ya no estaba en el departamento de Ginny le costó mucho trabajo abrir los ojos pues había encontrado placentero permanecer con los ojos cerrados. La cocina era el único lugar del departamento en donde podían aparecerse. Abrió los ojos, y se los restregó un poco. No podía más, un minuto más y caería dormida en el suelo. Y de pronto, algo alteró sus sentidos, la voz de dos hombres conversando, indudablemente se trataba de sus amigos.

No sabía por qué no podía simplemente salir de ahí y saludarlos con naturalidad, desearles buenas noches e irse a su habitación. Agudizó el oído.

- Sabes que no es tan sencillo, Julie - escuchó decir a Harry.

¡Julie!

La mujer de la que hablaba Ginny.

La mujer que seguramente se trataba de la misma que ellos hacían referencia cuando discutían.

Ella estaba ahí en la sala conversando con ellos.

- ¿Y crees que es sencillo para mí? ¿Después de tantos años? - decía la mujer, notablemente abatida - no es por mí, ¿Sabes? Es por él.

¿De quién demonios hablaba?

- Yo… - decía Ron con timidez, pero la mujer lo interrumpió.

- Tú no te atrevas a decir nada.

¿Quién podría ser esa mujer que se sentía con tal derecho de hablarle así a su amigo? Se acercó un poco más, como si de esa forma pudiera escuchar más claro, pero en su intento pateó unas latas de cerveza que estaban en el suelo y que no había visto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, llevándose las manos a la boca cuando el estrepitoso sonido de latas caer unas con otras advirtió a Harry, Ron y Julie de que alguien estaba en la cocina pues callaron de golpe.

Debía actuar rápido.

Salió como si nada de la cocina mascullando cosas incomprensibles y mirando fulminante a las latas. Levantó la vista y se encontró con las miradas perplejas de Harry y Ron, y más allá, a una chica rubia, de cabello largo pero peinado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, de ojos verdes y aspecto cansado, la miraba asustada.

Iba a saludarlos pero se percató que más atrás de ellos, la puerta del estudio estaba abierta y la luz encendida y, bajo el marco de la puerta, en el suelo, había colores esparcidos y unas cuantas hojas blancas desordenadas. Ella frunció el ceño. Miró de nuevo a las personas que se encontraban en la sala, estaban tan sorprendidas que no habían dicho ni una palabra y sólo intercambiaban miradas entre ellos y luego hacia Hermione.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! - el grito de un niño la sobresaltó. Y entonces lo vio bajo el marco de la puerta del estudio, era un niño de no más de 4 años, cabello rubio cobrizo corto y de ojos… verdes - ¿Qué fue ese ruido, mami?

- No fue nada, mi amor - Julie, se levantó al instante y se apresuró a encontrarse con él - regresemos a colorear ¿está bien? - el niño asintió y ambos se perdieron tras la puerta.

El corazón le latía rápido, estaba impactada y no era para menos. Ninguno parecía querer ser el primero en hablar. Ese juego de miradas que ambos se traían no le ayudaba a sacarla de dudas. Hermione estaba que echaba humo por las orejas ¿Ninguno iba a decir nada? No se había dado cuenta que Julie había vuelto a la sala.

- Qué está pasando aquí - bramó Hermione, mirándolos alternadamente - ¿Es que ninguno dirá nada?

Silencio.

Julie la miraba asombrada, parecía admirar a Hermione por tener tanta autoridad que casi sintió pena por ellos.

- Bien - dijo, conteniéndose y respirando pausadamente para componerse - ¿A quién de ustedes dos llamó papá?

Ambos se tensaron pero mantuvieron firma su posición de no decir nada y acababan con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a la castaña. Y entonces ella ató cabos.

Harry en aquél entonces habría tenido algo con esa mujer, que no dudó en contárselo a Ron en aquella carta. La discusión de esa noche fue porque Harry había vuelto a Londres con ella, y siendo la cena de su bienvenida, no era de buen gusto aparecerse por ahí con una novia cuando Hermione ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Y luego esas extrañas llamadas…

- Es tuyo ¿No es así, Harry? - dijo Hermione, con dificultad.

Harry se sobresaltó y alzó la cabeza tan rápido que todos escucharon cómo le trono el cuello y, sin mirar a nadie más que a ella, juntó sus manos jugando con sus pulgares. Suspiró y luego asintió con determinación.

- Sí, Hermione, es mío.

* * *

¿Creyeron que tardaría un año en actualizar? Estoy segura que con mis antecedentes sí lo pensaron. Pero afortunadamente volví más pronto de lo esperado. ¡Espero les haya gustado! ¿Se lo esperaban?


	17. Julie y Roland

**Disclaimer:** Antes de comenzar con el siguiente capítulo quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad (aunque de verdad quisiera) pertenecen a la Sra. JK Rowling, autora de éstos increíbles libros y única responsable de que me encuentre atada en éste fantástico y mágico mundo.

* * *

**Capítulo XVII**

** Julie y Roland**

Hoy se cumplían dos semanas desde aquella noche en que Hermione irrumpió en la sala donde se encontraba conversando con Julie y Ron. Recordaba perfectamente la sorpresa de la rubia, el nerviosismo y agitación que invadió a Ron y cómo su propia garganta se había secado en un instante, eso sin contar el rostro de desconcierto total de su amiga. Ninguno de los dos contaba con que Hermione regresaría tan pronto y sólo había accedido a reunirse en su propio departamento porque Ron le aseguró que las reuniones de las chicas solían prolongarse hasta entrada la madrugada, de otro modo no hubiera aceptado porque ello significaba un gran riesgo.

Y para su mala suerte, pasó.

Suspiró exasperado.

Todo sería más sencillo si se lo hubiera dicho a Hermione antes.

_Hubiera. _

¡Cómo le molestaba esa palabra! Ahora más que nunca cuando las cosas entre ellos parecían ser como antes. Desde aquella noche que no la veía, habían caído en las evasiones de nuevo. Bueno, sólo ella. Durante la última semana trataba de despertarse temprano para topársela en la cocina pero de una u otra manera Hermione lograba ingeniárselas y se escabullía sin que él pudiera darse cuenta pues nunca la encontraba ahí, no por nada fue y sigue siendo la bruja más inteligente que haya pisado Hogwarts y apostaba toda su fortuna a que lo era en todo el mundo. ¿Cómo lograba irse sin ser vista?

Le llegó a cruzar por la cabeza la idea de que probablemente ella no llegaba a dormir a su habitación o que incluso se hubiera regresado a vivir con sus padres sin avisarle y, una tarde, asaltado por la desesperación, se atrevió a invadir la privacidad de la castaña adentrándose a su habitación para cerciorarse de que sus cosas siguieran ahí.

Y para su tranquilidad, ahí seguían.

Todas y cada una de sus cosas, no hacía falta nada y sólo para corroborar de que ella llegaba a dormir prosiguió con su exploración cada mañana, indagando sobre cualquier señal que pudiera decirle que, efectivamente, Hermione no se hubiera ido. Se sintió más tranquilo cuando descubrió que sus pertenencias cambiaban de lugar cada mañana, indicio de que ella seguía ahí.

Estaba seguro que Hermione debía estar enfadada, y no la culpaba. ¿Pero cómo decírselo? No tenía pensado decírselo, no sin antes hablarlo primero con Ron, quien se rehusaba rotundamente y ahora por eso estaba metido en gran lío. A estas alturas seguramente todos estarían enterados y tan disgustados como Hermione.

- Te encuentro muy pensativo

- Hola, Julie - saludó Harry a la mujer mientras la veía tomar asiento frente a él - ¿Y Roland?

- Lo dejé con mi madre. Está encantada con tener a su pequeño en casa y por consiguiente lo estoy yo también de poder pasar tiempo contigo - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo de medio lado - muero de hambre…

- Como de costumbre

- No te burles, sabes que soy una mujer de gran apetito

- Y es por eso que te cité en éste restaurante, es el favorito de Ron así que supuse que te encantaría a ti también… - ella gruñó por lo bajo cuando Harry mencionó a su amigo, él sonrió de lado ladeando ligeramente la cabeza- …ya que ambos tienen el apetito de un elefante. Podemos ordenar a la carta - dijo, levantando con su mano derecha un menú - o ir directamente hacia el área de bufete - y señaló hacia el otro extremo donde se encontraban las bufeteras repletas de todo tipo de comida - Tú eliges.

- ¿Bromeas? Que me des a elegir significa un gran insulto a mi persona, por supuesto que elijo el bufete.

Harry meneó la cabeza de lado a lado.

- Nunca cambiarás

Minutos después pudo comprobar que cuando Julie decía que moría de hambre, lo decía de verdad. No es que se fijara demasiado en lo que otras personas comían, pero verdaderamente le impresionó el voraz apetito de Julie, quien comió más que él y se dio el lujo de probar casi todos los postres que ofrecían sin dejar absolutamente nada en su plato.

- Quita esa cara, cuando me conociste era mucho peor - le reprochó ella - Pero ahora debo cuidar la línea.

- Oh, eso lo sé - contestó distraídamente, jugando con un tenedor.

Alzó la manga izquierda para ver la hora. No era muy tarde, quizá Hermione aún no llegaba al departamento, los viernes solía ocuparse de sus pacientes hasta tarde; pero cómo podría saberlo si en los últimos días parecía que vivía solo de nuevo y no se percataba de la hora de ida ni mucho menos de su llegada. Se sentía ansioso.

Necesitaba verla.

Le contaría todo.

- ¿Qué opinas de eso? - escuchó que dijo Julie, quien levantaba una ceja y torcía la boca. Harry lucía contrariado - No me estás escuchando.

- ¿Qué? Sí, sí, por supuesto… - carraspeó un poco y la miró a los ojos apenado, aún pensando en cómo abordaría el tema con Hermione.

- Y por eso me comeré un pavo entero ahora mismo.

- No hay problema, pídelo. Yo lo pago.

Julie frunció el ceño.

- Bien, y después de eso tendré sexo con el mesero que nos atiende.

- Ya veo…

- Es ella ¿Cierto? - Julie no pudo evitar formar una gran sonrisa en su rostro - Hermione…

- ¿Hermione? - repitió Harry, dando un respingo - ¿Qué con ella?

- Ahora sí me escuchas, pequeño pillo - Harry enrojeció - Estabas pensando en ella, lo sé - el ojiverde fingió no entender - A mí no me engañas, jovencito. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que aún sientes algo por ella y no trates de negarlo, Harry. Lo vi en tus ojos aquella noche, aún cuando estabas tan sorprendido pude reconocer esa mirada.

- Oh, por las barbas de Merlín ¡Qué disparate!

- No es ningún disparate, era esa misma mirada que ponías cuando me hablabas sobre ella. Con ninguna otra chica sucedió - Harry se removió en su silla evitando mirarla - ¿Por qué no lo admites de una buena vez? Nunca has dejado de amarla.

- No la amo, Julie - bramó con fuerza - confundes el amor con el inmenso cariño que le tengo.

- No, amigo - le dijo suavemente, alcanzando una de sus manos para apretarla cariñosamente - Quien lo confunde eres tú.

Harry negó suavemente y palmeó la mano que ella tenía sobre la suya - Sólo es mi amiga.

Julie lo miró con intensidad y suspiró profundamente.

- ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

- Te juro que no sé por qué - negó con la cabeza, entendiendo a qué se refería su amiga - fue un impulso, se puso tan blanco como la nieve que creí que se desmayaría en ese momento.

- Lo hiciste porque es un cobarde - bramó la rubia mirándolo con seriedad - Deja de solaparlo.

- Pronto le propondrá matrimonio a Luna - le devolvió la mirada con la misma seriedad - Y está hecho un manojo de nervios con toda esta situación. Compréndelo...

- Es su problema, Harry. Limítate a apoyarlo, no a solucionarle la vida - Harry notó que se le quebraba la voz a su amiga - Si hace cuatro años se hubiera hecho responsable de sus actos esto no estaría pasando.

Ninguno se atrevió a agregar otra palabra más. Quedaron en silencio escuchando el tintineo de los cubiertos chocando contra los platos y los murmullos de las personas cenando a su alrededor seguidos de risas ocasionales.

Una sonrisa comprensiva apareció de pronto en los labios de Julie.

- Temes que te rechace de nuevo, admítelo.

- No quiero ser grosero, Julie - exclamó expasperado el ojiverde - Pero te agradecería que dejáramos este tema donde estaba… en el pasado.

Ella suspiró resignada - Yo te puedo ayudar, déjame hablar con ella. Le explicaré todo y…

- Tú no le debes explicaciones a nadie. Se lo diré yo, con o sin Ron - la interrumpió - es imperioso que sepa la verdad. Hermione es nuestra amiga y merece saberlo. Seguramente Ron me matará pero tarde o temprano la verdad relucirá y prefiero que se entere por uno de nosotros. Además… fui yo quien complicó todo.

- Entonces finalmente admites que pensabas en ella.

- Por supuesto - contestó Harry muy a regañadientes luego de sentirse atrapado. No podía mentirle a Julie - No la he visto desde aquella noche y algo me dice que no quiere verme ni en pintura.

- No me sorprende, si fuera ella tampoco querría verte.

- Gracias, eso me da ánimos - dijo Harry, con evidente sarcasmo.

- Simplemente estoy siendo sincera contigo - Harry pensó que estaba siendo terriblemente sincera, su cualidad más notable que le gustaba y odiaba a la vez; a veces podía ser demasiado honesta que dolía. Regresó su vista al reloj y apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez - Saca los billetes y vete de aquí, Harry. No dejes pasar ni un día más.

A veces se preguntaba como es que había llegado a conocerlo tan bien.

Recordaba perfectamente haberla conocido en un bar muggle en el centro de Dublín, era su segunda noche en la ciudad y había decidido alejarse por un par de semanas del mundo mágico, necesitaba un respiro lejos de todas las miradas curiosas y excesivas atenciones que le dedicaban brujas y magos. Había estado bebiendo un par de cervezas y escuchaba a un grupo que tocaba en vivo esa noche; a escasos metros de donde estaba sentado se encontraba una mujer evidentemente mayor que él y a quien en varias ocasiones la había sorprendido mirándolo fijamente e insinuándole que se acercara con ella, claramente la mujer estaba coqueteándole pero Harry decidió ignorarla.

Cuando al fin pareció que la mujer tuvo las agallas para levantarse e ir decididamente hacia él, notó que un tarro lleno de cerveza levitaba peligrosamente sobre la cabeza de la mujer y más atrás de ella, descubrió a una joven rubia de no más de 20 años aparentemente divertida jugando con su varita y, sin mirar a la mujer que lució extrañada ante la exaltación del ojiverde, corrió en dirección de la joven y le quitó la varita con brusquedad haciendo que el tarro se hiciera añicos cuando cayó al suelo.

_- ¿Estás loca? - exclamó Harry con rudeza, escondiendo la varita. Varios muggles giraron sus cabezas hacia ellos luego de escuchar el escandaloso sonido del tarro romperse - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer magia en un lugar como éste? Te puedes meter en problemas…_

_- Problemas son los que me sobran, además… sólo me estaba divirtiendo. Me aseguré de que nadie me viera, no es como si pensara lanzarle una maldición o algo. Tranquilízate, Harry._

_Harry quien en ese momento se había volteado hacia atrás para corroborar que no hubiera miradas curiosas y que, efectivamente nadie la hubiera visto, giró su cabeza rápidamente y la miró sorprendido. Cuando iba a preguntarle cómo es que sabía su nombre, notó la sonrisa burlesca que le dirigía y cómo sus ojos se detuvieron a la altura de su frente observando su cicatriz con notable admiración. _

_Harry carraspeó y peinó su pelo de modo que la cicatriz quedara oculta. _

_- ¿Qué hace el mago más famoso de todos los tiempos en un bar muggle de Dublín? - preguntó, desviando la mirada de su cicatriz para por fin mirarlo a los ojos. _

_Harry estaba reacio a responder, no conocía a esa chica y ya le hablaba con tanta familiaridad que no pudo evitar mirarla con recelo. _

_Al parecer la rubia había notado su desconfianza. _

_- Lo siento, mi nombre es Julie Lodge, mestiza. Mi padre es mago, mi madre muggle. Se divorciaron hace un par de años. Mi padre vive en Barcelona. Yo vivo… vivía con mi madre y su nuevo esposo, me escapé de casa hace unas semanas porque él me golpeaba, así que decidí irme de ahí porque si volvía a ponerme un dedo encima una vez más no se qué sería capaz de hacerle con varita en mano - se detuvo un poco para darle un sorbo a su cerveza y suspiró - Mi novio me dejó poco después de que salí de casa, al parecer no había cupo para mí en su departamento porque la chica con la que me engañaba desde que comenzó nuestra relación se había mudado con él. Soy zurda y me gustan las varitas de regaliz… _

_Harry la miró con detenimiento, la chica estaba sonriendo. Parecía ser una chica bastante fuerte o simplemente era eso lo que quería aparentar, y debía admitir que lo hacía bastante bien. Quiso reírse del último comentario que hizo, pero de verdad sentía mucha pena por ella._

_- Oh, por Merlín. No me mires así, tengo suficiente con mi mejor amiga que cada noche me contempla como si se hubiera enterado que padezco de una enfermedad y estuviese en mi fase terminal._

_-Tu mala racha pasará - fue lo único que atinó a decir Harry y luego le sonrió de medio lado. _

_- Eso espero o comenzaré a pensar que algo verdaderamente malo sucede conmigo - la chica bajó la mirada y tomó el tarro de cerveza con ambas manos girándola sobre sí misma - no es posible tan mala suerte… ¿o sí?_

- _Y me lo dices a mí - dijo seriamente Harry, alzando las cejas y mirando hacia el vacío. _

_Probablemente él era la persona más desafortunada de todo el mundo. Con tan sólo un año de edad había sido marcado de por vida a ser el blanco del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, había perdido a sus padres, vivió con la hermana de su madre, su esposo y su despreciable hijo que hicieron de su infancia una tortura; seis años en Hogwarts llenos de constantes peligros y tragedias y cuando por fin parecía haber una chispa de luz en su vida en su último año… tuvo que echarlo todo a perder._

_La carcajada de la rubia lo despojó de sus pensamientos y él la miró desconcertado._

_- Lo lamento - decía, evitando reírse mientras tosía disimuladamente - no pretendía burlarme de tí, es sólo que… _

_- Soy la desgracia en persona, lo sé._

_- Yo diría que eres el hombre más afortunado - dijo, ésta vez con seriedad y Harry sintió una calidez en la boca de su estómago - Estás aquí…_

- _Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, supongo que tienes razón._

_- Tengo razón - exclamó la rubia haciendo énfasis en la palabra "tengo" - pero dime… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

_Ésta vez no la miró con desconfianza, al contrario, sonrió y con una señal le pidió a la camarera que le llevara a la mesa dos nuevos tarros de cerveza. La chica, de quien no recordaba su nombre, ahora le parecía muy agradable y podría mantener una desinteresada y superficial conversación con ella, de todos modos dudaba mucho volver a verla. _

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - preguntó Julie, tocándose las mejillas y la comisura de los labios. Y Harry pareció volver a la normalidad.

Sonrió ampliamente tras el recuerdo y se levantó decidido. Dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y la miró afligido - lamento dejarte aquí sola, pero Hermione es tan escurridiza y si no me voy ahora mismo…

- Ya, ya. No me dejarás sola, te dije que tendría sexo con el mesero - Harry la fulminó con la mirada y luego ella rió a carcajadas - sólo desaparece de aquí.

Cuando llegó al departamento decidió esperarla sentado en la sala, no le importaba cuanto tiempo tuviera que hacerlo, estaría ahí aguardando por su llegada. Pasó una hora y no hubo señal de ella, pensó que quizá ya hubiera llegado mucho antes que él por lo que se aventuró a llamarla en voz alta pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta, aunque a decir verdad tampoco esperaba que saliera de su habitación muy contenta contestando a su llamado, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Gruñó desesperado.

Giró su vista hacia la mesita que se hallaba junto al sofá y tomó uno de los libros que Hermione leía antes de irse a la cama, encendió la lámpara para mayor comodidad y se dispuso a leer para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba.

No sabía cuánto había pasado, pero estaba seguro que aún le faltaba mucho por terminar el primer capítulo y aunque fue breve su lectura poco había entendido, su mente no lo dejaba concentrarse y debía releer las líneas para comprender, en ocasiones tuvo que leer de nuevo páginas enteras y terminó por cerrar el libro de un golpazo.

Tamborileó el libro con los dedos por unos segundos y luego lo dejó sobre la mesita.

Probablemente debería echar un vistazo a su habitación.

Sí.

Sólo un pequeño y rápido vistazo.

Porque sino lo hacía seguramente iba a enloquecer y se aseguraría de no caer en los brazos de morfeo hasta verla.

Abrió la puerta lenta y cuidadosamente y dentro sólo había oscuridad. Llamó por su nombre un par de veces antes de prender la luz y cuando lo hizo sólo se encontró con la cama perfectamente tendida. Tal y como la había visto por la mañana.

Bufó.

Cerró la puerta y al darse la vuelta brincó de sorpresa al encontrarse de frente con una Hermione cruzada de brazos y una ceja levantada.

- ¿Buscabas algo?

- N-no, o sea… sí, no algo. A tí - respondió Harry con nerviosismo. No parecía enojada y se preguntaba por qué estaba tan tranquila.

- ¿Tienes algo qué decirme?

- Muchas cosas, en realidad - Harry frunció el ceño - La primera es… ¿Cómo lograste escabullirte de mí estas semanas?

Hermione caminó de vuelta a la sala y tomó asiento en el sillón individual. Harry la siguió y cuando se sentó se dio tiempo de contemplar su rostro mientras esperaba una respuesta de la castaña.

Era tan hermosa.

- Espero no te molestes, pero burlé un poco tu seguridad. Logré aparecerme directamente a mi habitación - Harry no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa - desde mi intromisión de aquella noche decidí que lo mejor sería aparecerme ahí.

- Debí imaginármelo - sonrió ampliamente - sabía que de una u otra forma te las habías ingeniado, pero supongo que me di demasiado crédito al haber descartado esa opción.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Y sobre aquella noche…

No dijo más.

Ahora no le parecía tan buena idea soltarle todo lo que sabía sin consultarlo con Ron. ¿Qué más daba? Tarde o temprano todos lo sabrían.

- Lamento no haberte dicho nada antes, yo jamás te habría ocultado algo tan importante como un hijo. Simplemente no era el indicado para hacerlo - Hermione lo miraba expectante, pero no había rastro de enojo en su mirada - El pequeño no es mi hijo…

- Lo sé - respondió con suavidad, seguido de una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- ¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo?

- Ron me lo dijo hace un par de días.

_Charlaba animadamente con uno de los sanadores del piso de Heridas provocadas por Criaturas en una mesa de la cafetería del hospital. Era un hombre alto y delgado, de ojos grises, cabello castaño corto y de look despeinado; hombros anchos y poseía una cautivadora sonrisa que la hacía sonrojar. Admitía que era muy atractivo, pero no era eso que provocaba su sonrojo._

_Un par de mesas atrás de ellos Ginny no dejaba de hacerle gestos comprometedores que aludían a Hermione y a su acompañante, Alexander Clawson. El mismo sanador que anteriormente la pelirroja aseguró que él estaba sumamente interesado en la castaña. Ginny no dejaba de parar los labios como si mandara besos y lo peor de todo es que otras personas se estaban dando cuenta de las insinuaciones de su amiga y paraban sus ojos en ella y Alexander. _

_No podía sentirse más avergonzada._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? De pronto tu cara enrojeció_

_- Estoy bien - dijo Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos. Después de ese comentario seguramente su cara podría disputarse el título de el "Tomate más Rojo" si existiera tal competencia. _

_- Oye, me preguntaba si te gustaría…_

_- ¿Hermione? - interrumpió una voz detrás de ella. _

_Sabía de quién se trataba y estaba agradecida de que apareciera en ese preciso instante. Giró lentamente su cuerpo hasta encararse con su pelirrojo amigo, quien la miraba desde arriba con inquietud. _

_- ¿Podríamos hablar?_

_Ella asintió y se disculpó con Alexander, quien lucía decepcionado de que los hubieran interrumpido._

_Salieron hacia los jardines, dejando a una pelirroja bastante desconcertada; su hermano raramente salía de su trabajo y cuando lo hacía visitaba a su madre._

_- ¿Galán en puerta? - trató de bromear Ron, pero su semblante era todo menos socarrón. _

_- Se trata de tu hermana haciendo el papel de celestina, pero a mí no me interesa - Ron se detuvo frente a una banca y esperó que Hermione tomara asiento primero - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

_- Quería hablarte sobre aquella noche._

_- ¿Vienes a defender a tu amigo? ¿A dar la cara por él? - Ron bajó la mirada avergonzado tras escuchar las palabras de su amiga - Honestamente no sé que pensar._

_- No es lo que tú piensas._

_- Estoy segura que seguiría sin saber de la existencia de ese niño sino me hubiera aparecido esa noche tan temprano. ¿Por cuanto tiempo más pensaba ocultárnoslo? - los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas - él me dijo que todo volvería a ser como antes y escondió de mí algo tan importante…_

_- Hermione, no…_

_- ¿Te envió él a hablar conmigo?_

_- No, el no sabe que vine._

_- Vienes por tu propia cuenta a abogar por él - bramó Hermione enfurecida._

_Ron suspiró ruidosamente y alzó por fin la cara. _

_- De lo único que ha pecado Harry es de ser un buen amigo, excelente, el mejor diría yo - dijo con tal determinación que sorprendió a Hermione - Y a quien tienes que recriminar de todo eso es a mí porque el niño es mío. Roland es mi hijo. _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- El pequeño es mío y Harry me vio en aprietos._

_- ¿Por qué haría tal cosa? Oh, Ron…_

_- Porque fui un estúpido, nunca le negué mi apellido, apoyo económico, ni mucho menos mi cariño; aunque reconozco que no convivo con él tanto como debería. Yo no estaba preparado para presentárselo a mi familia, a Luna ni se diga. Me oponía totalmente a eso. Yo estaba enamorado de Luna cuando el bebé nació, no me enteré de su existencia hasta que cumplió seis meses, para entonces yo tenía cerca de un año con Luna y no quería decepcionarla. _

_- Eso ha sido muy egoísta- le recriminó Hermione al tiempo que Ron asentía cabizbajo, no sentía capaz de retener la mirada con ella. Se sentía avergonzado y no era para menos. _

_- Le hice prometer a Harry que no le dijera nada a nadie, me aconsejó contártelo pero yo estaba muy asustado. Espero comprendas mi posición. Sí, fui un tonto, inmaduro, ciego, desvergonzado, egoísta. Pero hoy he decidido enmendar mis errores._

_Hermione sabía lo difícil que era para Ron toda esta situación, pero eso no era más que las consecuencias de sus actos. _

_Y lo apoyaría de ahora en adelante _

_Tomó su mano derecha y la apretó con suavidad._

_- Eres un tonto, lo sabes ¿Cierto? - murmuró por lo bajo animadamente, sacándole una sonrisa apenada a su pelirrojo amigo - Y tu amigo también lo es. ¡Decir que es su hijo, por Merlín! Aunque confieso que me creí el cuento. Tiene ojos verdes y el cabello cobrizo, bien pensé que lo había heredado de la madre de Harry._

_Ron lanzó una carcajada._

_- Éstos días dudé seriamente de tu capacidad intelectual, de tu perspicacia… ¡Roland es igualito a mí! Afortunadamente no heredó mi intelecto, sino el de su madre. Pero es tan glotón como yo - dijo, con una sonrisa, palmeándose el estómago._

_- Así que Roland…_

_- Roland Weasley - declaró, orgulloso. _

Harry se sentía aliviado y contento por su amigo. Había tomado la decisión correcta.

- Convocó una reunión para mañana en la Madriguera, quiere que estemos presentes cuando se lo diga a sus padres y hermanos - le anunció Hermione después de que se levantara del sillón, sentía sus párpados pesados y ansiaba sentirse cubierta entre las sábanas y dormir profundamente.

- ¿Y Luna?

- A éstas horas debe estar enterada.

- Confío en que ella se lo tomará mejor de lo que espera Ron.

- Sí… - jugó un poco con sus manos - prometo no volver a escabullirme nunca más cuando haya un problema.

Harry rió.

- Y yo prometo no volver a adjudicarme hijos que no sean míos.

Rieron al unísono. Y Harry se deleitó, le encantaba escuchar su risa y la manera en que inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente mientras reía.

_- No la amo, Julie - bramó con fuerza - confundes el amor con el inmenso cariño que le tengo._

_- No, amigo - le dijo suavemente, alcanzando una de sus manos para apretarla cariñosamente - Quien lo confunde eres tú._

El corazón de Harry latió con fuerza al recordar lo que Julie le había dicho. ¿Era posible?

Hermione dejó escapar un bostezo y después miró a Harry fijamente. Recordó lo que Ron le había dicho: _"Durante los primeros tres años Harry fue como un padre para Roland, y no tengo como agradecérselo_".

Sonrió.

- De verdad eres una gran persona, Harry.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, y por la forma en que él la miró sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y un agradable cosquilleo en su estómago.

Se asustó.

Eso no podía ser nada bueno. ¿Desde cuándo una simple mirada de Harry le ocasionaba todo eso? Y entonces se preguntó qué podría ocasionarle si la tocara, la acariciara… o la besara.

* * *

Sí, me tardé más de lo que debía pero simplemente no podía darle forma al capítulo. En realidad quise concentrarme en explicar quién era Julie, ya que antes del capítulo anterior nadie tenía idea de quién era y merecía darle una cálida bienvenida para que conocieran un poco al personaje. También de aclarar el asunto del niño, que por ahí en los reviews una persona acertó ¡BRAVO! ¿De verdad era tan obvio?

Bueno, sólo quería ponerle un poco de sazón, así que todos tranquilos. Aún hay cabos sueltos sobre Julie y Ron, en el próximo capítulo se aclararán algunas cosas, no se preocupen.

Y ya, parece que por fin se viene el romance, estoy trabajando mucho en esto, además de que estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic, que no lo publicaré hasta que no vaya a mitad de la historia, así que por favor tenerme paciencia si llego a tardarme en actualizar éste fic. Recuerden que también esto re-editándolo, así que si ven algunas cosas que no clavan es por ese motivo.

Les agradecería mucho que me hicieran saber sus opiniones, aquí abajito, sí, ahí.. en el recuadro. Para poder saber qué es lo que piensan, les gusta o no, cualquier comentario es bienvenido.


End file.
